I Just Want to go Home!
by The Crossover Guardian
Summary: A otaku teen from earth is transported to Equestria where he meets weapon wielding girls, mythical creatures thought to not exist, and now he can do stuff that he thought were completely fictional. The once weak teen now have power to change his whole life... if he could only get home without dying from his fear of woman. (Warning! Humanized Version)
1. Chapter 1: The life of an Otaku

**Disclaimer:** I just want to say that I do not own My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, Hasbro owns it. Also I don't own anything else I might put in this story. I only own my Oc.

**Author Note:** Hello viewers and readers, I had recently these past few months started liking MIP. I actually thought I would be embarrassed for liking this kind of show but I truthfully started liking this show and not care what others think anymore. The character Basil is half Native and half Caucasian, 6,2 in height, and will start out in 130 in weight. This is my first MIP:FIM so review to tell me how I did which would be nice, but anything bad or flamers will be completely ignored. Enjoy!

* * *

**(Boise Idaho)**

Basil was a normal seventeen teen by otaku standards and yes; he proudly declares himself an otaku. He finds anime, manga and everything else fictional completely interesting and much more worth his time than with reality. But currently he was waiting in line at Hastings to buy his purchases of games, books, dvd's, and other things he likes.

When he got to the check-out counter the guy behind the register smirked, "Hello Basil, come to buy your usual dosage of junk I see." The guys' name is Craig; he has known Basil ever since he started working at Hastings on the first day. He hasn't really talked to Craig all that much mostly because he likes to try to get a reaction out of Basil most of the time.

Basil just hummed his response and pushed his glasses back up from his nose and silently gave his debit card to Craig and got his stuff in a bag. He walked out with his card in his hand and his stuff on his other hand but turned to Craig and said, "See ya next week Craig."

**(Basil's Aunt and Uncle Home)**

He took his stuff home and entered his room which was rather large; his uncle and aunt for some reasons gave him the master room. In his room he had large book shelves for all his books, games, and dvd's; a computer desk where his laptop sits for when he does research on his otaku subjects; a queen size bed with a black leather bed frame which is hardly slept in, he likes to sleep on the chair near his desk most of the time. Other than a television which he only uses to watch anime or other shows, his room seemed empty with his white walls being plain.

Looking at his walls with a blank stare, Basil thought to himself, _"Maybe I should put a clock or something because the walls are starting to creep me out."_

He started to pack his stuff for school which was: a laptop, Ipod, some popular manga's, and finally a droid cellphone. Even though stuff like this aren't allowed in school, Basil likes to think of it as free will since he's alive as a human being.

As he was getting ready, Basil noticed a set of clothes hanging by his door and found a note on the clothes that read, _**"Here are some new clothes for you to try on. Try and not be late for school today and remember not to let the others get to you."**_ He knew it was from his uncle and aunt so he quickly took off his clothes and hit the shower. Basil has always been kind of scrawny due to not working out but he doesn't care for the gym or the class for it. He changed into his clothes and looked in his mirror to find that he had a black T-shirt with a pocket over his left chest, dark green cargo shorts that reached his ankles but still fit perfectly, and black and white slip on shoes. He then stared at himself in the mirror for minute looking at his eyes; they were unusually red and were actually natural.

Basil let out a sigh before grabbing his brown colored contacts and put them on his eyes changing his eye color to brown.

Walking out of his bathroom sighing, Basil grabbed his large dark blue hoodie jacket and zipped it right up and grabbed a rubber band to tie his hair into a ponytail that reached below his shoulders.

He then started packing his school stuff while muttering, "This is what I get for trying to skip school." Basil looked at a picture frame that sat by his bed and then grasped his silver locket and asked even though he was alone, "What would you two think of me if you could see me right now, skipping school." His thoughts were interrupted when a bright light started shining though his window.

Basil jumped and looked out the window and couldn't believe his eyes; a large bright light was coming from his backyard but there was no source on where the light could be coming from. He stared astonished and whilspered, "That's not possible." He grabbed his backpack, grabbed his gold pocket watch, ran down the stairs turned the corner, threw open his patio window and saw that the light was still there.

"_There's no way that this is actually real! I mean, things like this only happens in fictional things like anime or manga or even games, but in real life?!"_ Basil thought as a million things was processing in his head to explain the bright shining light.

He slowly approached the light hoping that it was just nothing and it would go away. But just as he tried to touch it; the light started getting brighter, making a noise and the ground started shaking. Basil tried to run but he fell to the ground and covered his head with his arms and screaming for dear life. The light started becoming blinding and the noise became too loud, but it stopped for a second before exploding and vanishing in an instant.

Basil and the light was nowhere to be seen, but it did leave a human size scorch mark.

**(Canterlot Castle)**

Twilight Sparkle, Princess Celestia, and Princess Luna all sat around the throne room with no guards in the room and the atmosphere in the room was dread. Instead of being ponies like they should be, but they were humans instead.

Twilight still had her purple with pink highlight hair, but she had a large C-cup breast and the clothes she wore would be considered a librarian. She wore a white long sleeve shirt with a purple corset over it, blue jeans, and plain brown shoes.

Celestia still had her multi-color hair that hung down her head with her golden crown on top of her head, but she had a large D-cup breasts. The clothes she wore would be considered royalty; she wore a white and gold dress that showed off her chest and is able to cover her arms as well.

Luna still had her midnight blue with stars hair that hung down like her sister with her dark blue crown on top her head, but she has large C-cup breasts. The clothes she wore are like her sisters but the color is dark blue and silver.

It wasn't too long ago that they and everypony else is Equestria had been turned to this bipedal form. At first everypony panicked until the princesses calmed everypony down but were now depressed. This new form of theirs made their horns and wings disappear so they couldn't fly or use magic anymore. The royal guard seemed to be able to hold any creatures that had tried to attack during their moment of weakness but they were starting to tire from the fights.

Twilight, Celestia, and Luna had tried looking through many books to find a solution to their problem but came up empty. Twilight put down her book and sighed sadly, "I just don't know what we're missing Princess. We've looked from history to logic and to the Starswirl the Bearded section."

Princess Celestia put her book down and sighed looking at the ground, "There many ways for this to be fixed with magic, but without our horns we can't do much." Luna placed a hand on Celestia shoulders to comfort her.

Right as they were about to give up, the sky turned bright red as a red comet was falling from the sky; it passed over Canterlot and landed near in the forest between Ponyville and Canterlot.

Everyone became alarmed and Celestia took quick actions, "Twilight Sparkle, take your friends and investigate the area where the red comet fell from. I don't know why but assume whatever fell to be dangerous." Twilight quickly got up and ran to the throne door yelling, "We're on it Princess!" Twilight and her friends came to Canterlot to help the Princesses find an answer to this problem so her friends are already close by.

**(Unknown Forest)**

In the middle of the forest, Basil is seen in a small round crater on his stomach with his backpack on his back unmoving. A squirrel came out of its home and climbed down the trees trunk and scurried towards Basil. The squirrel touched his shoulder and flinched in case he woke up, he didn't. The squirrel tried many attempts to wake him up but none of it worked; being left with no choice the squirrel bit down on Basil's hand and he slowly screamed in pain and got up.

Basil put his wound in his mouth to stop the bleeding but stopped as soon as he noticed his surroundings; an unknown area with trees. Basil looked around to find a squirrel jumping up and down to get his attention, he leaned down in confusion, "Did you wake me up?" the Squirrel nodded and looked like he was smiling. Basil grabbed his glasses and put them back on his face trying to understand on how a squirrel could understand him.

He looked back down on the squirrel and asked, "Do you understand me?" The squirrel nodded again and got up on Basil's shoulder rubbing its head against Basil's cheek. Finding the squirrel cute, Basil decided to take the squirrel with him until he can find a way back home.

Basil got up trying to think what he remembered last before he blacked out; he bought new stuff that morning, he was getting ready for school, he found a bright light in his backyard but after that it was just… nothing. He thought of many reasons on why he passed out; maybe he was kidnapped but if that was true, than where was his kidnappers? Maybe he was upducted by aliens, but aliens are still being researched and are yet to be proven.

He sighed on giving up on trying to think what happened him and concentrate on getting home. Walking out of the crater, Basil smiled as he remembered his backpack and took it off to look through, "I know I packed my phone in this bag."

He took out his droid phone and did his grid pattern lock and found that he had no cell service anywhere, sighing with frustration Basil started looking through his phone, "At least the GPS should still be working I hope."

He clicked the GPS and the screen flashed, **'No Satellites Detected!'** Basil chuckled as his new pet squirrel looked at the phone with wonder, "Stupid piece of junk phone!"

Holding the phone in the air with the intention of destroying it, Basil was about to do the deed until his new pet ran up his arm and held onto the phone for dear life and tried to squeak for him not to destroy it. Looking at the squirrel with annoyance but sighed reluctantly and held the squirrel in his hand, "If you're going to hang with me than I'm going to have to name you. How about Mikey?"

The Squirrel nodded his head and jumped inside Basil's jacket and found the pocket in the shirt; Mikey curled up and fell asleep.

Basil smiled and patted his new pet but didn't think it was safe for him to be near him so he carefully took him out of his pocket and placed Mikey inside his backpack in an empty pocket, "You'll be safer in here little guy."

Looking around his surroundings, Basil decided to walk to a random direction and hope he can find help or something to help him call home. What he doesn't know is that six girls were already heading in his direction to investigate the red comet.

* * *

**Author Note:** I may go on a short hiatus for a bit, I'm going to have my laptop upgraded and some programs removed that are taking up too much space right now. I hope every…pony enjoyed the chapter. Next one should be up in a couple days.


	2. Chapter 2 Part One: Hunting an Alien

**Disclaimer: **I do not own MLP:FIM; Hasbro owns it. I only own the Oc Basil

**Author Note:** Hello Readers! I've noticed that there aren't much reviews so I thought about and I may have been too selfish to ask for good reviews. So now I'm going to accept the good and the constructive criticism reviews. The pairing in this story will be something I always loved to read in stories but haven't tried it until now or later on in the story. Also I'm taking suggestion or questions if any readers have some.

* * *

**(Unknown Forest)**

Twilight and her friends stood around the small crater that Basil created hoping to figure out what crashed. Twilight held a metal staff with a pink crystal that looked like her cutie mark. Next to her was Rainbow Dash who had a double bladed boomerang in her hand.

Rainbow Dash still had her rainbow colored hair but she had a small C-cup breasts. She wore a white and sky blue colored tank top that showed off her stomach and black sports shorts with a white and sky blue short skirt over it, she had a dark brown leg guards and white bandages on her arms, hands, and legs. Next to her was Pinkie Pie who was playing with a pink yo-yo and had a pink claw gauntlet on her right hand.

Pinkie Pie still had her poofy yet curly pink colored hair but she had small perky C-cup breasts. She wore a yellow tank top with a pink blouse over it, blue worn out jeans, and pink sneakers. She also had a small belt buckle with her cutie mark on it. Next to her was Applejack who was loading her double bow guns that had a certain heart design on it.

Applejack still had her blonde colored hair but she had large C-cup breasts. She still wore her favorite cowboy hat over her head, a red scarf around her neck, an orange shirt with a brown leather jacket over it, cut off jean shorts with her arrow bolts case attached to her belt and brown cowboy boots. Next to her was Rarity who was fanning herself with her fan blade and a dagger hanging on her thigh.

Rarity still had her indigo colored hair but she had a small D-cup breasts. She wore a white silk dress that went down to her knees but had openings that showed her breasts, arms, and thighs, she had fancy gloves that went around her middle finger and up to her elbows, and heel boots that went up to her mid-thigh. Next to her was Fluttershy who kept staring at her kusarigama weapon with slight sadness.

Fluttershy still had her pink rose colored hair but she had large D-cup breasts. She wore yellow silk dress that went down to her thigh where her cutie mark appears to be, she wore silk white gloves and socks that went up to arm still showing her shoulders and her socks went above her knees, and she had yellow with a pink butterfly design short heel shoes.

Everyone stared at the ground where the red comet had landed trying to figure out what they should be looking for.

Rainbow Dash was the first one to break the silence with a question, "What are we looking at?"

"We're trying to figure out what crashed; if it was an ordinary rock from space it would be no problem but look at the ground." Twilight pointed to the human shape figure implanted into the earth.

Applejack leaned down to get a better look, "It looks like it could be one of us, but then why would he be falling from the sky in the red comet?"

"Gasp, what if it's an ALIEN!?" Pinkie said looking everywhere just in case and scaring Fluttershy causing her to hide behind Rarity huffed, "Pinkie, did it occur to you that maybe this poor chap might be like us and is just hurt?"

"Whatever crashed her shouldn't be too far, look at these footprints. They're walking away from the crash site." Applejack said pointing to the direction where the footprints led. Fluttershy peeked from behind Rarity and said, "It looks like he's being accompanied by a squirrel too." She pointed to the smaller prints that just ended where the body print was.

Rainbow Dash rolled her eyes and walked out of the crater, "We need to split up and find whatever crashed and bring it to justice!" She threw her double bladed tonfa at a tree and stabbed into it and some of the blade stuck out of the other side. Fluttershy looked scared and worried at the same time when she asked, "We aren't going to hurt the poor creature, are we?"

Twilight tightened her grip around her staff but said, "Remember what Princess Celestia said: Assume that whatever crashed to be dangerous. We won't hurt it too much but we will have to bring it to Celestia."

Applejack held her bow guns and started running in a random direction, "If any of us see the critter then quickly shout for the others and we'll come a runnin'!"

Everyone else followed her example and went into different directions to bring whatever crashed to justice.

**(Another part of the unknown forest)**

It was official, Basil was totally lost. He found himself back at the crater site where he started in the first place.

Sighing with frustration and boredom, Basil started walking in another direction and found himself facing a bunch of boulders. He started crying fake tears as he started climbing up the boulders; he truly hated doing anything physical and climbing rocks is included.

He climbed up the last boulder and looked down to see how high he just climbed and was surprised to see how high he was. He looked at his hands and the rest of his body mumbling to himself, "I guess climbing rocks isn't all that troublesome after all. I should climb the rope at school and show those jocks I can do something other than reading!"

As he was about to climb down the other side, he felt an odd sensation and looked back to see a girl with purple hair holding a staff staring at him from the bottom.

They stared at each other for a minute before Twilight uttered two words that made Basil panic, "Red… Eyes?" Basil quickly put his left hand on his face and touched his eye with a finger and found that his contacts are gone. Basil was born with the most unusual eyes; they were colored red that scared little children and made adults uneasy around him, which is why he wore brown colored contacts.

Basil panicked as he looked back to the direction where the crater was and hoped that his contacts were still there. He was about to climb back down until the girl started yelling loudly, "Girls, I've found him! Get here quickly!"

Basil almost tripped but regained balance and looked at Twilight with confusion as she held her staff defensively while glaring at him. One thought went through Basil's mind and that was, _"Is she and her friends my kidnappers?"_ that thought made his heart beat fiercely against his chest with fear in his eyes.

Without thinking, Basil made a run for it and started climbing down the other side of the boulders rather quickly. He had no troubles landing his feet on the ground and started running with all his might. He passed many trees within seconds trying to escape from the girl and her friends but one thought made him stop, _"My contacts!"_

Normally he would have just left it behind but he was somewhere unknown and he might need to ask for help and his eyes creeping people out won't help him. He hid behind trees and bushes and always keeping an eye out for anyone else that might be searching for him.

It took a few minutes but he found himself back to the crash site and immediately started searching the ground for his contacts, "Come on come on, you gotta be here somewhere!"

As he was searching he could have sworn he heard giggling but resumed searching when he didn't see anything. Finally giving up, Basil concluded that his contacts must have fallen off when the girls kidnapped him. Walking away from the crash site; Basil still heard the giggling but decided to ignore it as his mind was playing tricks on him.

He was walking away until he heard a buzzing sound and stopped right when something crashed against the tree next to him. Looking at what crashed, Basil found a pink yo-yo that has been modified to have razor sharp knives in them. If he had kept walking than that would have been his face instead of the trees' trunk that would have been destroyed.

He heard the giggling again and turned to see a girl with pink hair running at him with her claws ready to strike at him. Basil backed up quickly to the tree and clamped his eyes shut waiting for the impending pain but all heard was thunk and nothing after that. Basil slowly opened his eyes to see Pinkie Pie staring at him with her yo-yo and claws in the tree; he was trapped.

Pinkie Pie giggled as she finally caught her alien and now can prove to the girls that he was one. Pinkie pulled a megaphone out of nowhere and yelled into it, "GIRLS! I CAUGHT THE ALIEN!"

Basil's ears hurt after she used the megaphone as he tried to think what this girl could mean; they were the aliens or kidnappers… weren't they? He started to sweat as Pinkie continued to stare at him for no reason at all. He tried to turn away so he wouldn't look at her but she placed one hand on his cheek and made him flinch. She pulled his face to face her and she stared into his eyes and sighed dreamily, "You have pretty eyes… the longer I look at you… you look like a cutie!"

Basil stood there with his mouth hanging wide open, here was a girl who thinks he's cute but she has weapons and holding him hostage until her friends come and get him too. He turned his eyes away and started turning red which Pinkie giggled at, "You don't need to be so embarrassed silly. I'm sure that when the others get here, you'll be much more at ease with us girls!"

He started sweating after hearing that the girls are going to be here much more soon as he thought. He has never been able to handle girls that much ever since he was just thirteen and it hasn't changed one bit as he grew up. He had to do something and soon; Pinkie Pie was starting to get a strange look as she stared into his eyes, "You know… since the girls are taking their sweet time getting here; I was wondering if I can kiss you?"

Basil's heart almost leapt out of his throat when he heard what Pinkie said. He has never even held a girls hand in his whole life and now Pinkie wants a kiss from him? She slowly placed another hand on his face and started leaning towards Basil. There are a few times that he has been harassed be females because of his uneasiness around them and he has always reacted the same way: having a panic attack.

Basil pushed Pinkie Pie away and jumped in the air which surprised him and Pinkie; he jumped high into the air and kicked the tree behind him to push himself away from Pinkie. After landing and seeing how far he kicked himself, Basil yelled in surprise, "How in the world did I do that!?"

Not wasting time thinking about it, Basil tried to run but tripped over something and causing him to fall on his face. He quickly pushed himself back up and looked on what he tripped over and saw a rusty sword halfway stuck into the ground. Figuring that he would need a weapon against weapon wielding girls; he gave the sword one hard tug and it came out like a hot knife in butter that he fell on his butt. Giving the sword one quick look over and seeing Pinkie pulling her yo-yo and gauntlet out of the tree, Basil started running in a random direction and didn't care where it took him.

As he was running Basil tried to think on why he was being chased, if they were kidnappers than that would make sense. But the pink haired girl seemed so nice and couldn't imagine the first girl he met to hold him hostage for money.

He kept running until he heard something spinning and looked to his left to see a bladed tonfa heading straight for him. Basil ducked but tripped over his own feet and started rolling on the ground hard until he slid to a stop against a tree. Rubbing the back of his head for injuries, Basil looked to find the tonfa stabbed into the tree and a girl with rainbow hair looking down on him with a smirk.

Basil gulped loudly when Rainbow Dash took her weapon and ripped it out of the tree while saying, "I was hoping that whatever crashed landed in the forest would be a challenge, but now I find you crashing again on the ground. You're not very cool are you?"

Basil stood up shaking and held his sword out hoping to defend himself. Rainbow Dash chuckled as she charged towards Basil and swung her tonfa down with her arm and clashed against his sword but Basil did something that surprised them both. He went with her force and squatted even lower and low kicked her off her feet and spun around with his sword raised in the air about to strike. Basil paused when he realized what he just did and started taking steps back away from Rainbow Dash who looked at him shocked that he did that effortlessly.

Basil started running again with a million things going through his head, _"How was I able to jump so high? How did I stick the landing after kicking the tree? How did I beat that colorful girl just now!? How am I running this fast!?"_ He looked at his feet and around him to see that he might be running as fast as his school's track team when they run all out.

He ran until a girl with a fancy dress walked from behind a tree and was swinging her fan blade around crazily. Basil was already running too fast to stop so he leapt on the ground to slide right from under her with his eyes closed hoping to see nothing. After he passed under Rarity, Basil jumped back up and forced his feet to stop but they started digging into the ground leaving a dirt scorch mark.

Rarity and Basil looked at each other than at his feet than back at each other speechless at what he has done. Rarity looked at him and thought of him as handsome but turned red when she realized where he slid under, "You little pervert! What did you see?"

Basil held his hands out trying to calm her down, "I didn't see anything I swear! Besides why would I? I don't even know you."

"Does that mean you don't find me attractive? Rarity asked offensively.

"No no, I didn't mean it like that!"

"Then you do think I'm attractive?" Rarity asked hopefully.

Basil looked to the side and started walking muttering, "Yeah, I guess so." He stopped when a purple jewel embedded itself in a tree near him. Looking back to see Rarity with her fan blade out, Basil started sweating knowing what's going to happen.

"I can't just take an 'I guess so' I'm taking you back to my friends so we can settle this once and for all."

Taking a chance, Basil made a dash for an escape and Rarity started swinging her fan shooting purple sharp jewels at him. He was able to dodge most of them until one of them barely his leg which made him hide behind a tree. Basil took a look at his leg to just see his shorts just got cut but was glad nothing else got hit.

He tried to take a look out of the tree but quickly went back to hiding when a diamond almost hit his head. Trying to think, Basil jumped above onto a branch and looked down on Rarity who was waiting for him to show up from behind the tree. Basil took his sword and was about to throw it at Rarity but decided against it and jumped down hoping to knock her out.

Rarity took her dagger out and deflected his attack now having both weapons out ready to strike. Basil rolled and quickly got back up to a pile of dirt and kicked some at Rarity who took a second to stare at herself before screaming out loudly and was very high pitched.

Taking this as his chance to escape, Basil took off running for his life in a random direction and kicking up dust at Rarity for trying to stop him.

Basil kept running until he finally started feeling winded, so he decided to stop at the river near him to get drink. Taking deep breathes Basil said to himself, "Why *Huff* are they chasing me? I've never done anything *Huff* to them." Basil scooped up some water but said when looking at it.

"This water is so clean! I must be somewhere near nature or something. If that's the case, then how far did my kidnappers take me?" He guzzled the water down and kept getting more water to drink. Suddenly he heard a twig snap making him take his sword out in the direction of the sound to find a girl in a yellow dress.

Fluttershy was watching Basil as he drank out of the river and thought of him as an innocent confused creature and wanted to get closer but made a noise. Now she just stood there in fear as his red eyes pierced her soul and Basil taking steps away from her before making a sprint.

"Don't leave!" Fluttershy called out making Basil stop and turn back to her with a cautious look.

"You're just scared aren't you?" Said Fluttershy taking a step towards Basil who looked around thinking this is a trap.

"I won't hurt you," Fluttershy then dropped her weapon on the ground and kicked it away from her. Basil was so confused right now; why is one of the girls trying to talk to him and why did she drop her weapon? Did she think it'll make him trust her… well it was working.

Basil took one step forward and Fluttershy did the same, they did this until they were arms reach apart. Basil stabbed his sword into the ground as he breathed hard not used to being this close to a girl on his own. Fluttershy was very happy to have his trust and reached her hand out to touch him until they both heard, "Fluttershy look out!"

Basil grabbed his sword and took a leap back to avoid an arrow bolt from hitting him. He took a look and saw a country looking girl with another bow gun aimed at him.

Applejack fired again causing Basil to dodge and make a run for it. Fluttershy wanted to run after him but Applejack stopped her and asked, "What were ya doin' there Sugercube? He could have hurt you with his sword!" Flutterhy shook her head when she said, "No, you're wrong. He's just confused and scared right now!"

As Basil was running, he was berating himself in his head, _"What the hell was I thinking? How can I almost trust her? I have to remember that everyone should be considered an enemy right now."_

Basil suddenly stopped when he thought he saw something; a way out of the forest. He walked back to find a clearing with grass just beyond the trees. Basil started walking but slowly started running until he was out of the forest.

"Holy shit, I thought I was going to be lost in there for the rest of my life! But now I'm free!" Basil screamed at the top of his lungs happy to be out of there with the weapon wielding girls nowhere in sight.

He then started taking a look around to see no paved road or anything from what he could see. But he was able to see a city built in the mountains, "How did they do that? I haven't read anything like that before." He started walking until he heard a voice from behind him yell out.

"There he is! Get him!" Basil turned around to see Twilight and her friends except for Fluttershy who tried to call out to them running at him.

Basil had a look of horror when he saw them and tried to run but his stamina was starting to run low. He still tried to get away but the girls were getting closer and closer for each step he took.

Basil closed his eyes as tears were starting to come out, _"Please God or anybody! Don't let these girls capture me. I'm scared!"_

Out of nowhere, his body started hurting very much that he kneeled to the ground in pain. He started screaming in pain making the girls stop wondering what was wrong. Basil's heart beat was very strong that it made his chest move and his back felt like it was melting. He screamed and screamed in so much pain that the birds were fleeing from how loud he was screaming.

Twilight and her friends watched as Basil's back started moving and squirming and Basil coughing out spit and blood. Basil let out one last loud scream when two wings, one of white and the other black, ripped themselves out of his back and tore through his clothes.

Everyone was shocked on what they just saw; they just saw Basil grow wings out of his back and were starting to get back up.

Bail had never felt so exhausted in his whole life and he liked to avoid anything physical. Taking a look on his back; Basil saw two red colored wings on his back, he was too tired to be surprised on what just happened.

Rainbow Dash stepped forward and demanded, "How did you make wings appear on your back!" Basil looked back and everyone could see that he was so drained of energy that it left his eyes bloodshot and circles under them. But nonetheless he answered, "I don't know. I was just so scared that I begged for something to happen. Maybe I willed it or something?"

Everyone was more confused until Basil's wings started flapping surprising everyone including him. Basil felt his back move but having no control over the new muscle that came with his new wings started flapping.

He tried to hold onto the ground by laying down on his stomach but his wings were strong enough to drag him off the ground. Panicking, Basil reached out with one hand to the ground and actually dug his fingers into the ground and his other hand toward the girls.

"I don't know how to control these wings! I need a little help here!" Basil yelled calling for help.

Fluttershy was about to help but Twilight dropped her weapon and grabbed his hand trying to hold him down. Basil's wings started flapping harder kicking up dust and wind everywhere and causing him to let go of the ground and holding onto Twilight's arm in desperation.

Twilight tried her best to hold onto Basil but even she was being lifted up in the air. She looked at Basil who looked very afraid with his eyes shut, Twilight yelled, "Listen very closely! I'm going to let go, but I need you to trust your wings to take you somewhere safe."

Basil looked at her like she was crazy but when he saw the look in her eyes he felt like he could trust her. Basil slowly nodded and let go of her hand and she landed on the ground.

His wings started taking him higher and higher in the air and taking him to the Canterlot direction with him screaming profanity in the air until he couldn't be heard anymore.

Twilight looked towards her friends and gave out orders, "OK girls, we got a scared unknown creature heading directly to Canterlot and may cause mass destruction. Any questions or things that we need to do?"

"Yeah, I'm going to try to get my wings back, so me and Fluttershy are going to do what he did. Face it Egghead, we need our wings to find him faster." Rainbow Dash said pointing at the little dot that is Basil. Twilight looked worried at Rainbow Dash but she gave her a confident smile.

"OK, while they're doing that. We need to get back to Canterlot and make sure that creature doesn't cause any destruction." Twilight said feeling better with Rainbow Dash's confidence with herself. Everyone nodded as they started running towards Canterlot to make sure the mysterious person is safe and isn't causing trouble.

* * *

**Author Note:** Remember to leave a Review, Good or Bad will be welcomed this time.


	3. Chapter 2 Part Two: Lost in Canterlot

**Disclaimer:** I don't own MIP:FIP, Hasbro does. I also do not own any other references I may have made. I only own the Oc Basil and the other one to be introduced later.

**Author Note:** Hello Readers! I just like to say I'm very happy right now! I got my first review and its positive I think, and I think we can all agree that Fluttershy isn't a fighter but I thought disparate times in Equestria may call for disparate choices. Also today should be good because there's a new episode of My Little Pony today, so that should be good. Also the reason this story is rated M is because I hopefully would like to try clop-ing in this story. This chapter will also include many fight scenes so I would really like a feedback on how I did on those. Any case, enjoy the chapter!

* * *

**(Near the skies of Canterlot)**

Basil flailed his arms and legs as his wings kept flapping him over the land. He looked around giving up on trying to stop, apparently, his wings from flying and decided to take this chance to scout out his surroundings.

He couldn't believe his eyes; not only was he in some unknown area, but there wasn't a city anywhere for miles and miles. Just little towns or something interesting that caught his eye while in the sky.

"Oh fucking great! I've been transported overseas! *sigh* I haven't lost hope yet, as soon as I figure out how to stop these wings I'm finding my way home one way or another! Why does this remind me of **Homeward Bounds **except with no talking cats or dogs, just me?" Basil yelled out loud and talking to himself in the end.

He started coming up to the city and was surprised to see an actual castle built right into the mountain along with the city and a huge waterfall next to the city. Basil noticed that his wings took him directly into the direction where the city was which made him think, _"Why did my wings take me here of all places? Was it just a random direction or could I control these in some way?"_

But as soon as he got closer and closer to the city; a huge pinkish barrier started surrounding the city and blocking Basil off. Basil started panicking and tried everything to stop his wings but they kept flapping him closer and closer to the city.

Bracing for impact, Basil curled himself into a ball with his arms in facing the barrier and he closed his eyes expecting pain. But as he shut his eyes, he didn't see that his body became intangible and he just phased right through the barrier with no problems.

After waiting for a few seconds and feeling nothing; Basil opened his eyes right when his body became seeable again. He looked around to see the barrier was behind him now and he was in the city.

Basil lifted his arms up and let out a cheer, "Hell yeah! Take that you fucking piece of shit barrier! I live and you… lose…" He stopped cheering when he realized that he just past a barrier of unknown origins. Basil looked at the city and back at the shield in confusion.

"How is that even fucking possible?! Barriers only exists for fictional purposes. How is that here?"

But he didn't have time to question as he started descending to the city with other people. All the people in the city started pointing in awe and talking amongst themselves when they saw Basil flying with wings.

A guard saw Basil flying and started running towards the castle to report to Princess Celestia, "The Princess must know about this."

**(Just outside of Canterlot)**

Twilight and her friends were still running on the train tracks to find and capture the creature before he caused any trouble. Rarity was on Applejacks back tired from all the running and started complaining, "Oh Twilight! Must we run all the way back to Canterlot? Why couldn't we have waited for the train to pick us up?"

"Because *huff* we can't let that thing cause any trouble for the Princesses." Twilight said looking back at Rarity.

Applejack who was carrying Rarity piggyback style grunted looking pretty tired, "You're not the one who carried her royal highness all the way here! Can you get off now!?"

Rarity didn't answer as she felt a gust of wind blow over her and looked up and smiled, "Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, you have your wings back."

Everyone looked up to see both Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy hovering over them smiling with a new pair of wings on their backs.

Rainbow Dash landed on the ground roughly and grinned, "I know! These wings are twenty percent cooler than my last wings." Fluttershy nodded happily as she landed quietly near Rainbow.

Everyone looked at Canterlot to see a pink colored barrier and Twilight yelled excitingly, "Look! Somepony must have discovered how to use magic again! Quick Rainbow Dash, you must report your findings on how you got your wings back."

"No problem Twi, I'll be there and back before you know it!" Rainbow Dash said and zoomed away down the train tracks.

Twilight and her friends decided to take it easy and walked the rest of the way. The Canterlot loud speakers started up and the person spoke said out to the land, **"Attention citizens of Equestria! This is the captain of the royal guard, Shining Armor. I have recently discovered that we are still able to use magic. Instead of our usual way of using our horns as a catalyst for our magic; try using something else like an object to concentrate your magic through."**

Twilight and Rarity both nodded to each other and held both the staff and dagger and covered their weapons with a magical aura. They were greatly pleased to have their magic back that Twilight focused her magic and transported them closer to Canterlot determined to capture the creature that looks like anypony now.

**(Inside the barrier, Canterlot shopping area)**

Basil could be seen grabbing onto buildings but ends up letting go when his wings start flapping harder. The people still continued to look up at him as he tried to get himself down; there were some people screaming useful information at him but he still couldn't get the hang of his wings.

"This fucking sucks worse than the time I swam in the deep end of the pool for the first time!" Basil shouted at himself as he tried to cling to a corner sign.

It was right at this time that the announcement came about the magic situation that most of the people forgot all about Basil and tried to find an object to use magic through.

Holding onto a water fountain, Basil looked at his wings and concentrated with all his might for his wings to stop. His wings started flapping slower and slower that he let go of the fountain and floated gently to the ground and on his hands and knees.

Taking shaky breathes, Basil stood up looking around at the weird town in front of him. It looked a very classy town or city with how close the shops are and stone ground.

Basil took a quick look around to see all the shops were closed and the streets were deserted save for a few people. The loud speakers came on again but with bad news for Basil, **"This is your captain of the royal guard, Shining Armor again. We would like to inform everypony to avoid a strange creature that flew over Canterlot not too long ago. It may look like us but he is clearly different in some way or another. He is easy to find for he has white and black wings on his back. Everypony who sees this dangerous creature are to avoid him at all cost but anyone brave enough may attempt to capture him; you will be rewarded for the trouble he causes."**

Basil had a look of horror when the person made that announcement and looked at his wings with a sweat drop. He looked around and saw that people were starting to stare at him with a suspicious look on their faces.

"_I wish I can hide these wings of mine, they're too big to hide."_ As soon as he thought that; the wings started to sink into his back until they only left two holes in his jacket.

Everyone were surprised that he was able to do that until they fully realized what he had done and ran screaming to their homes. Basil stood there feeling like he was an abandoned shopping area and felt sort of lonely at that moment.

Basil was about walk around until he found help but a series of footsteps started getting louder and louder causing him to turn out of curiosity to see a bunch of people in armor.

One of the armored soldiers step up and pointed at Basil and said in a serious tone, "Are you the unknown creature from the red comet?" Basil took a cautious step back when he answered, "Why should I answer to a bunch of ass munchers wearing cosplay armor."

The soldier took out his sword and held it in Basil's direction yelling, "We have multiple reports of your description of being the unknown creature! Now answer me, are you the unknown creature?"

"What do you mean unknown creature? I'm human, the same as any of you." Basil said searching for any escape route.

"So you are a… human? But I have you know creature; we are not the same. We are always and always will be PONIES!" The guard said raising his sword and charging towards Basil.

Basil made a dash backwards to escape but to find that other soldiers had blocked him in the shopping area. He was trapped surrounded by solders wielding weapons like the girls. Basil dodged the first soldiers' strike and instinctly kicked him in the head causing him to stumble. Basil looked at his hands with confusion but decided not to dwell on it and charged the first soldier and punched him in his chest plate and denting the armor.

The first solder was sent flying back to other soldiers and causing them to crash with him. Basil looked at his hand not even feeling any feedback from punching something made out of metal. He suddenly had an idea on how to deal with all the strange things happening to him, "I know I'm not dreaming or anything past this point. But what if this is like what happened in that manga: **MAR**! The once nerdy and weakling Ginta gets taken to another world where he is stronger and faster than ever before!"

He then dug into his backpack looking for something; after finding the first MAR book and taking a few looks through the pages and closed it talking to himself, "Not the same as MAR, but something similar. I wonder what else I can do?"

Basil didn't have time to think when a soldier came running at him with a heavy axe weapon over his head and swung it down at him. Basil looked up and with great speed and power, kicked the axe on the flat side and sent it spinning in the air until it stuck itself into a wall. The soldier didn't even know what happened until Basil took another step and heel kicked the soldier in the face and sending him after his axe crashing into the wall.

Everyone stood there with their mouths hung open as they witnessed the unknown creature just take out two of the soldiers like it was nothing. Basil stood there clenching his fingers and unclenching them as if he was studying himself. He then decided to unzip his jacket to check for something; he undid the zipper on his jacket and was shocked and surprised at the same time on what he saw.

Instead of his weakling and scrawny body, in its place stood a normal looking teen with glasses on his face. As he was looking at himself; he didn't notice a soldier with a hammer mace until it was too late.

The soldier swung with all his might and smashed Basil in the face and sending him flying into a glass window and shattering glass everywhere. All the soldiers stood there in silence watching for any movement from Basil. When he didn't move for a minute; one of the soldiers called out to the soldier with the mace, "Go check on him. Maybe he's just knocked out?"

The soldier with the mace took tiny little steps and would take a step back whenever a sound would be made. He eventually got close enough to Basil to see everything but his face in the dark. The soldier started calling in whispers with no response, he tried calling out louder with no results, he even tried poking him with his weapon but Basil still wouldn't respond.

"Is he dead?" A soldier asked out loud.

"I don't think so; I think he just may be knocked out. Let me take a closer look." The soldier with the mace walked up to Basil's face and turned it so he can see it.

When he turned Basil's head; he wasn't expecting him to be glaring at him with glowing red eyes. Everyone outside the shop jumped when Basil punched the soldier who had hit him into other soldiers knocked out.

As Basil walked towards the soldiers; they were able to see that Basil's eyes were glowing in the dark with a glare. The soldiers took a step back but one courageous soldier step forward yelling at the other soldiers, "What are we, colts? We are stallions who serve under the great sun and moon princesses. Are we going to let this creature just push us around like we're scared little colts. I say: CHARGE!"

The other soldiers held their weapons in the air and let out a battle cry as well and all started charging.

Basil was starting to get the hang of his powers but wasn't so confident to take on an army all by himself. Being left with no choice, Basil started running down a street of soldiers with a thought, _"I think it's time for me to leave before things get even uglier."_

He jumped over soldiers and taking out some other soldiers but they were simple and easy knock outs that he knew would work. Basil dodged a soldier but stayed still when he realized what weapon the soldier was using, "A real samurai sword." He said breathlessly staring at the curved piece of metal. The sword had light brown handle and six petal style tsuba. The blade itself was stainless steel and a very sharp edge that had a white pattern.

Basil didn't know why, but he felt that he needed to have the sword so he kicked to sword out the soldiers' hand. The sword came back down but Basil was the one who caught it but he didn't stop after catching it; he spun around in a quick movement holding the sword backwards in one hand and a black sheath in the other. The soldiers stood there surrounding him confused on why he spun around doing nothing. They watched as Basil started sheathing his sword slowly until it he clicked it shut. The soldiers closest to him had a gash on their stomachs and fell to the ground bleeding. Basil held the sword in one hand and resumed running down the street but called out, "Don't worry, I didn't kill them but they're going to need medical help soon!"

The soldiers gave chase after Basil while some tended to the wounded and others went to report and get reinforcements.

Basil kept running away from the soldiers while trying to think of what happened, _"OK, I don't know what kind of freaky shit they're smoking but did they just call themselves ponies earlier? I hate having to put things aside but I can't really understand on the words they use: I mean everypony? I must be in some messed up country or something else that would totally be impossible so there's no use even trying to think about it. How did I just use this sword right now? I've never even used a sword in my life… well, there was that one time when I was ten and I dressed up as a ninja. That wa- WAIT! I need to concentrate right now! I am being chased by this countries army and so I must assume they will try to get in my way. Well let's see if they can catch up with me."_

He started slowing down on purpose to let the royal guard catch up to him and right as they got to thinking they can capture him; Basil put all his effort into running that he zoomed down the street. All the soldiers didn't have time to ponder on where he went because after Basil left; a huge blue sonic boom exploded near the soldiers that it sent them flying back down the streets.

**(Canterlot Square)**

Basil came zooming by with blue wind flowing around him, he put his feet to the ground skidded to a halt leaving tire like marks on the ground. He looked behind him to see no trace of royal guard soldiers making him leap with joy celebrating, "I'm as fast as fucking Sonic the Hedgehog! There's no way those useless fuckers could even follow me," he suddenly let out a huge breath of air and slumped, "*phew* I don't think I can use that much speed more than three seconds. But damn, three seconds worth of speed did get me away from those annoying bastards."

Finally taking a look around, Basil found himself in the center of the cities square and from what he could see; the city square is also for relaxing. He only saw a few people staring at him and an odd looking girl wearing a wizards hat with mythical designs on them and white and the lightest blue colored hair.

Basil was about to walk away when the girl looked up at him and beckoned to him, "You. Creature, come over here."

After she looked up, he was able to see her better and saw that she also wore a dark grey with light blue lines dress that hugged her figure and the same colored gloves and boots that reached up her thigh. He blushed when he looked at her figure and looked away while putting his hood on. He has read many perverted manga's and watched many perverted anime, but he could never have the courage to act like those idiots.

He looked up to see the girl was still motioning him to go to her but Basil still didn't trust anyone and was about to reject her until his stomach growled. The girl and Basil stood there looking at his stomach until he turned away from embarrassment and was about to walk away until the girl called out to him.

"If you're hungry, then I'll gladly offer you some food." Basil looked back to see the girl offering him a piece of coffee cake.

Basil has always been known to have a very sugar coated sweet tooth and seeing cake made his mouth water. Losing the battle of wills, Basil took a look around to make sure no soldiers were near him before making his way to the coffee shop.

He sat down in front of the girl as she drank her coffee and the waiter bringing many sweets to go with her coffee. Basil felt completely nervous sitting in front of a girl who didn't mind him eating her sweet tasting goodies.

The girl sat her cup down and looked at Basil and smiled, "Trixie is my name and magic is my game. The kind and merciful Trixie would like to apologize for the royal guard's behavior when they attacked you because you're different." Basil only smiled shyly and nodded his head as he reached for a cookie and taking a bite out of it.

Trixie smiled as she watched him eat most of the sweets before taking a sip out of his coffee that the waiter brought. Basil took the vanilla and sugar and put some into his coffee and took another sip with a happy look on his face. For once before he woke up in the strange land, Basil finally found someone he could trust and not try to hurt him.

As he ate, Trixie stood up and eyed him with a look of lust that made him blush and kept eating sweets to avoid her gaze. She then placed a hand over his and held it causing him to keep completely still with a red face. Trixie then stood up and traced her hand over Basil's arm until she stood right beside him and her index finger right under his chin. To Basil, it was like he was under her control when he stared into her eyes as they stared lovingly.

Basil was about to let her do whatever but her eyes changed from love to evil. She then grabbed his arm and forced him to stand as she waved to whomever was behind him, "I, the great and powerful Trixie, have captured the unknown creature!"

Basil's heart completely dropped into his stomach as he looked over his shoulder to see the royal guards a few streets apart from him but they heard Trixie and started running towards them. He looked away from the soldiers and back at Trixie to see her kind smile gone and replaced with a smiley sneer.

"You… tricked… me…?" Basil asked not believing that someone would fake kindness and stab a person in the back so fast.

Trixie merely laughed in his face when she told him, "Of course Trixie tricked you. Silly creature, all Trixie had to use was Trixie's acting skills and mare ways to get you to lower your guard. Now, where's Trixie's reward?"

Lowering his head with shame, Basil felt used and comfortable with all the fake kindness that Trixie was showing him but to ruin it by showing her true self. Basil than lifted up his head and let out a mournful sigh before looking at Trixie with a determined look and she started to look nervous.

"Why are you staring at Trixie with those eyes?"

Basil didn't answer but started walking away from the guard's direction but was stopped by Trixie when she pulled his arm. She started yelling and pulling on his arm trying to drag him towards the soldiers, "Give up! Trixie caught you fair and square! Just admit defeat like an honorable loser that you are." But instead of her dragging him; it was him dragging her at her heels.

Basil looked back to see Trixie still holding on so he stopped and turned to her to grab her arm. Basil having a hold on her shoulder said, "You almost had me but I'm not letting myself get captured any time soon. So I'll kindly ask that you LET GO OF ME!"

He then lifted Trixie off her feet and with his hand and started swinging her around. Trixie was screaming the whole time as he spun her around faster and faster until he looked like a human size tornado. Basil then took one step stopping sharply and threw Trixie high into the air causing people to look up. Basil was slightly dizzy but shook it off to see Trixie in the sky; he panicked as he never meant to threw her like that. He scrambled around on the ground trying to position himself under her falling body until he caught her.

Basil didn't stop after catching Trixie; he checked her over for any injuries or anything that he might have caused. Sighing with relieve, Basil looked to see the guards were still getting closer to him so he ran the other direction.

But before he could go anywhere; Basil glowed and surrounded by a grayish pink color and started floating in the air. Basil tried to get himself loose from magic aura but found it meaningless and looked back to see Trixie with a wand with a crescent moon on the tip of the wand with the same color aura around it.

"Do you think that Trixie is just going to let you go after all the work Trixie had to do? You may be strong, but can you stand up against the Trixie's magic?" Trixie said raising her wand at Basil's face.

Without anything he can use, other than his backpack, to throw or hit; Basil hung his head down with fear of being caught. But the voice of the loud speakers went through his head and looked down on his sheathed sword, "… Something to focus magic through…"

He then drew his sword and pointed it at Trixie as she laughed, "Do you think you're little foal magic is a match for the GREAT and POWERFUL TRIXIE!" The guards took positions around Trixie and Basil and readied their weapons.

Basil said nothing as his sword glowed red and his eyes sparkled red for an instant and released a magical force that blew her and the guards that were near them away from him. The shops windows shattered, people were running screaming with fear, and anything around Basil were sent flying. Trixie landed in the arms of a soldier and looked up to see Basil looking down at her with a blank look. Not only did his eyes look scary but under the shadow of his hair, they looked like they were glowing in the dark.

Not even saying a word, Basil took off running and right as he left the area around Trixie vanished in an instant and a blue sonic boom exploded sending more guards flying. Trixie could only stare in shock as the rest of the guards scattered to get the wounded help and to chase after the creature.

"… Trixie thinks Trixie got ." Trixie turned to leave back to the inn she was staying but stopped and looked at the table where she and Basil had sat to find it still standing perfectly. Trixie stared at the table for a second before walking down the street thinking, _"Why do I feel… guilty?"_

**(Canterlot Soldier Barracks)**

The soldiers were running around like their heads have been cut off due to trying to find the mysterious creature and bring it to justice. But as everyone was running, one lone soldier was resting on an oak tree branch right by the barracks.

He wore the same armor designs as captain Shining Armor but the colors on his were much different. The colors were mainly black and dark green and the design on his chest was a menacing skull with two swords behind it. He had tan colored skin and black straight hair that almost covered his eyes and reached past behind his neck. The soldier did nothing as the alarms were blaring and everyone was getting armor together and running off to battle.

It was until a certain voice called up into the tree, "This is you captain speaking, Lieutenant Dark Skull!"

Dark Skull woke up with an annoyed look but looked down to see Shining Armor in his captain's armor giving him an annoyed look of his own. Shining Armor had Caucasian skin color and still had his blue and light blue color hair and was at least an inch taller than Dark Skull. He then went back to resting while telling Shining Armor, "It's my bucking day off! Why was I dragged from my apartment just for one creature, Captain?"

"This isn't just some random creature Lieutenant! This creature has taken out some of our soldiers and is still on the loose causing destruction to Canterlot!" Shining Armor said putting on his helmet.

Feeling intrigued, Dark Skull grabbed his helmet from a small branch and put it on and looked down at Shining Armor again, "How many has this creature killed?"

Shining Armor answered quickly while grabbing his purple knight sword and shield, "None, he hasn't killed any of our soldiers, just wounded them." Dark Skull was starting to get excited as he jumped down from the tree and grabbed two brass knuckles from the grass near the tree.

"Maybe this monster hunt won't be a huge waste of my time." He then ran past Shining Armor who was smiling as a small group of soldiers were standing behind him. Shining Armor then turned to the soldiers with a serious look, "Men, we will be the last defense if the creature tries to get to the palace. So we will be guarding the front door and make sure that nopony enters without our say so!"

The soldiers stomped their feet and let out cheers as they marched to the palace doors.

**(Near the slums of Canterlot)**

Basil was still running but at a slower pace so he wouldn't tire himself out too fast but still fast enough to outrun any guards.

He was currently belittling himself in his mind as he almost trusted Trixie, _"What the hell was I fucking doing!? I almost got caught because now of all times I start acting like a teenager! From now on, all females and males wearing armor are off my trust list!"_

As he kept running down streets, Basil was grinning because he knows where to go if someone wanted to hide. The perfect hiding spot in crisis like this were in the poorest parts of town; there are very little people and jumping fences were great to lose people chasing you. No matter how good the city or town is, there is always going to be the poorest parts of towns in every city.

Basil stopped to find himself in a deserted part of the slums but breathed in and out to relish the moment of silence. He started walking down the street while checking windows to find anyone willing to help him.

He was about to walk past a dark alley but a gloved hand came out of the shadows and roughly grabbed onto his shoulder and yanked him into the darkness.

Basil drew his sword and surrounded it with a red aura giving a night light shine. He was clearly able to see a girl with short white hair that had a long bang going over her right eye with a purple highlight going around her head. She also had purple eye shadow around her eyes and the clothes she wore a white under shirt that still showed off her stomach and a purple shirt with a white feather hood and pants, she also wore dark yellow gloves and black boots.

Basil not liking the dark tossed his sword in the air but it didn't fall, instead it caught itself in the air and shined even brighter. The whole alley lid up as Basil put distance between him and the girl who dragged him into it.

The girl had a nasty smirk as she walked closer to him and said, "Hey, all I wanted to do was say hi." Basil already knew what type of girl she was the moment she smiled; she was the type of girls who liked to make fun of people and bully anyone weaker than her.

He continued to back up as he said in a weak tone, "OK you said hi, now can I leave?"

"Not yet, I haven't introduced myself yet." The girl said walking closer to him.

"The name's Gilda and I'm going to be your new best friend." Gilda said in a creepy yet threatening tone.

Basil was now starting to panic as his back hit the wall and was left with nowhere else to go. Deciding to screw what people think of him, Basil grew his angel like wings and took flight straight up but he was met with Gilda who also had her wings. Before he could process the fact that Gilda could fly; she smashed her fist into Basil's face sending him flying hard back to the ground.

His body caused to ground to make a little crater and him feeling pain. Basil tried to stand up but Gilda helped him by grabbing onto his jacket and forcing him onto his feet. She had a look of anger as she shook him with force, "What the heck is wrong with you! I just wanted to be your friend and you try to fly off? Well that's not going to happen as long as I have my wings."

Although his wings were bigger than Gilda's, she has had more practice and can easily outmaneuver him. Basil realized that he might actually be caught for once and may now be taken hostage.

Gilda then threw Basil against the wall and held him there with one hand as she looked closer at his face, "Not what I was expecting from a dweeby monster that those dweeb ponies couldn't handle. But I gotta say, not bad looking up close." Basil looked weakly at her and up at his sword with a thought.

"_I almost just forgot that I can use magic. I hate to do this but if I don't do something now I'm going to be captured. I'll just try to avoid aiming the vital areas."_

The sword started to slowly float behind Gilda as she started put her other hand on him and started poking him and other stuff. Gilda had heard from Rainbow Dash on how to get her wings back but she also heard on how strong this creature was but was starting to have doubts.

Basil made the sword point the sharp point at Gilda's back and hoped that he wouldn't mess this up. The sword then shot towards Gilda but it stopped before shooting itself in another direction and getting it stuck into the stone wall. Both Gilda and Basil jumped when they heard the sound and saw the sword almost impaled them both but was in the wall besides them.

They didn't say anything but Gilda was the first to snap out of it and shoved Basil against the wall roughly and asked in a mad tone, "Did you just try to kill me?"

Basil tried to shake his head but was hit in the face hard. Gilda decided not to chance taking him in conscious so she decided to knock him out anyway possible.

Gilda then proceeded to give Basil a beating by punching, kicking, elbowing, or kneeing to knock him out. As he took every hit, Basil was starting to lose his consciousness but tried everything to stay up but he knew that it was only causing him to get hurt even further. Gilda did not stop until finally, Basil couldn't take the hits anymore and fell to his knees.

Gilda stood over him as she breathed heavily and thought, _"For a loser monster, he can take a hit."_ Her eyes went lower to his shorts and looked at the zipper.

She went over to Basil and picked him up and stood him against the wall with a leer, "I may as well have some fun with my capture before turning you in for the reward."

She then started feeling him up by running his hands over his chest, arms, neck, and was currently running lower. Basil looked into the sky and closed his eyes to the sun and prayed with all his might with a slight tear in his left eye.

"_Please anyone, don't let this girl take advantage of me! Not again…"_ Gilda was now rubbing Basil's cock from the outside of his shorts and she smirked, "I guess there are some things that don't change on a male. Now let's get rid of these out of the way."

Before she could pull down his shorts, Basil placed one hand on Gilda's solar plexus and waited. She started laughing thinking it was a desperation move and was about to mock him but suddenly the clothes on her back exploded. Her bare back was now showing and she turned to see the wall behind her as well had cracks in it and a few bricks fell out of place.

Gilda was about to ask what happened until she felt her body shake from the inside and fell to the ground face first. She looked at Basil who slid from the wall to the ground and started taking breathes. He took a glance towards Gilda but said nothing but stared at her until he stood up.

He didn't say nothing to Gilda and she said nothing either for she did not know what to say. Basil stopped at the entrance of the alley and glared at Gilda making his eyes glow in the low lit area, "Next time, I'll have better control of my powers. When I do, if we ever meet again… I won't show much mercy."

Basil then took his leave by vanishing with speed and blowing some wind, dirt, and dust into Gilda's face as she tried to shake it off but her body was in so much pain from the surprise attack.

Over on top of a building, Dark Skull was staring down at where Basil used to be and grinned with the anticipation of a worthy fight. Dark Skull jumped from the rooftop to the streets without any feeling hurt and looked at toward the soldiers he brought with him.

"I want most of you to stay here and secure the slums and the rest of you can take that Griffon to the Canterlot Hospital." Dark Skull said with authority.

"But what are you going to do then, sir?" A soldier asked as the rest scrambled with their orders.

Dark Skull gave the soldier a scary grin and black colored wings sprouted from his back as he answered, "I'm going monster hunting." He then took flight and went after Basil in his direction.

* * *

**List of References**

**Homeward Bound:** That was my favorite movie as a young child, wouldn't other people agree? Be honest, who else has heard about this movie. I do not own Homeward Bounds.

* * *

**Author Note:** Hoped every-pony (Cricket sounds) enjoyed the chapter. Feel free to leave a review anytime... seriously, just leave any kind of review or feedback. (I'm trying to be a funny kind of author. How am i doing?)


	4. Chapter 2 Part Three: Royal Guard Rumble

**Disclaimer:** I do not own MIP:FIM, Hasbro does and I do not own any other reference that I list on the bottom of this page. I only own the Oc's I put in this story.

**Author Note:** Hello Readers! I just wanted to say that I'm enjoying writing this story. Although I would like more reviews but I've seen how many readers I get and that's enough for me to know this story is somewhat good. I would really like a review or feedback for this chapter. To see if I'm doing good fight scenes or something like that. I can't really think of anything else to say so all I can say is enjoy the chapter!

* * *

**(Two Hours Later Center of Canterlot)**

Basil could be seen holding his breath as the soldiers were currently searching for him in the alley way. He looked up to see that the sun went from being over him to over the mountain; if he had to guess, it was close to evening.

"Fuck I've been here far too long than I would've liked. This place is still not making since but at least I know some people here are a little bit trust worthy…" His mind went back to the two hours he stayed trying to find a way out but he shook away those memories.

He was currently starting to get use to his powers more and more as he practiced with the soldiers. He figured the strength, speed, and durability were a package deal when he arrived but now with the samurai sword and magic abilities; he could do stuff he thought were fictional. He can use sword styles or techniques he can remember, he can cast magic like a wizard, and with his photographic memory he was very strong.

But even though with all the power, Basil was not superman; he was getting tired and hurt from all the fighting. He would make mistakes sometimes and get slashed by a bladed weapon or something blunt like a punch. He was only able to survive for so long was because he remembered a regenerating power but it won't last for so long. Basil looked at himself and saw all the blood, stabs, and slash holes in his clothes.

He sighed rather sadly and thought in his head, _"I'm sorry Aunt Nancy. I promise to pay for the damages."_

He looked out to see that most of the guards were away from him but were still too close to not notice him out in the open. He started backing up but didn't notice a shadow slowing stepping from the darkness and put his hand in the air. Basil then felt a foot kicking right behind his knee making him kneel but then felt a hand forcefully grab the back of his head and smashed his head into the ground making a small crater.

The mysterious person stepped out of the shadows to reveal himself as Dark Skull grinning sadistically at Basil's body.

"Come on! Get back up creature. I know you're not dead yet." He said popping his knuckles.

Basil pushed his body up shaking because he knows that someone very skilled was able to hit with every power in them and that was what he felt. Basil stumbled as he tried to regain his bearings but saw his attacker wearing armor like the other soldiers but was fiercer looking than most of the other soldiers.

Dark Skull got into a south paw stance and waited for the creature to make his first and fight. Basil was still slightly dazed but got into a brawler stance to face against the Lieutenant.

Basil started things off by punching the air and sending a shockwave towards Dark Skull but he just side stepped and stepped right under Basil's guard and uppercut him. Basil stumbled back and shook his head stared at his new stronger opponent surprised that someone could easily dodge his **Demon Fist**.

But he shook his doubts and charged again but he used speed to boost his power but the Lieutenant ducked under the punch and elbowed Basil in the stomach. Basil hunched over from the impact and started coughing a fit trying to catch his lost breath. Dark Skull wasn't done as he took a step back and jumped in the air and kneed Basil in the face.

Basil was dazed as he stumbled backwards from being kneed in the face and looked at the lieutenant as he stared down Basil with cold steely eyes. For some odd reason, Basil could literally feel the cap difference between him and Dark Skull's skills when it came to close combat.

"I really hope this isn't all that you can do. Because if it is… I'm going to kill you here and now for wasting my time coming here." Dark Skull said with a glare.

The atmosphere turned heavy as Basil was sure that he was dead serious when he said that. Taking stand for his life, Basil took a deep breath and focused on defeating Dark Skull and nothing else. Even his own safety didn't matter anymore at that moment; he just didn't want to face someone like this guy ever again after this.

"_Although I hate to get into fights, this weird country is basically forcing me to do things I never wanted to do."_ Basil thought with annoyance.

Basil took a deep breath and took a deep and fast step towards Dark Skull and studied his reactions. Dark Skull took a jab and it was sent with great speed that Basil had only enough time to dodge the full blunt but got nicked on the cheek. He spun around with the jab and followed it up with an overhead punch but missed and ended up punching the ground.

Dark Skull could only stare as he saw the punch actually go through the ground and crack the earth around the creatures' hand. He knew that he couldn't afford to get hit or it would goodnight Dark Skull.

Basil pulled his hand out and looked up to see a hand before it grabbed his face and slammed him into the wall. But he wasn't done yet, Dark Skull took his head and continued to smash Basil into the wall creating cracks. He kept doing that until finally with one last push, he smashed Basil's head right through the wall. Basil stood there unmoving as Dark Skull pulled his hand out of the hole and held his breath making sure that the creature was knocked out.

Dark Skull sighed with relieve and went to drag the creature to his captain but got wide eyed when Basil lifted his hands.

When Basil was in the wall he tried to think of ways to win but he's body was trying to shut down but the fear of being captured kept him conscious. He raised his hands in the direction of the Lieutenant and muttered, **"Stop."**

He heard a clock sound and silence, Basil took his head out of the wall and saw that Dark Skull was completely frozen. Basil felt that he was cheating but didn't care at the moment from all the head trauma he just endured. Casting a quick **Cure** spell recovered him quick but he knew sooner or later after he escapes the crazy city he'll need to find a doctor.

He looked at the Lieutenant before walking to him but as he got in front of him; Basil took one step forward and punched with all his might at Dark Skulls' stomach and backed away. He then held up his hand and snapped his fingers and Dark Skull took off like a bullet and crashing through a building and actually ended up on the other side of the building. The soldiers near the building immediately followed what crashed but were horrified to find their best Lieutenant knocked out with blood coming from the corner of his mouth.

Basil stood completely still but tried to walk away but his knee almost gave out on him making him slump for a second. He looked at his reflection to see that he looked like a complete mess and knew he wouldn't last much longer. Heck, he was surprised that he even lasted a minute in the strange country… he really should stop saying that.

He had seen people with wings flying over him as soon as the loud speakers blared telling Pegasus's how to get their wings back and now the soldiers can fly as well. He also ran into many soldiers that had used their magic to cause Basil harm or attempts to capture him. Not only did he have soldiers running after him, he couldn't even trust the citizens of the city because they would try to attack him when his back is turned. No matter how hard he wishes that this is just another country but that was starting to look unlikely every minute he stays here.

Basil jumped to the rooftops and hid behind an inactive chimney and searched his surroundings. His eyes stopped at the castle and continued to stare until a thought came into his head.

"_Hey, maybe if I just explain what happened to me then maybe they'll leave me alone and might even help me get home. If they don't listen then I'll just hold their leader hostage until I can figure a new plan out."_ Basil knew that it wasn't his best plan but all the pain is starting to get to him and he just wanted this to end already.

He looked up in the sky and saw that several soldiers were still in the air looking for him so going in by sky was out of the question. He looked down to see that the soldiers were still everywhere looking for him and they only grew in numbers the closer they were to the castle. He eyes then wondered toward the edge of the city and saw that the edge and the castle were so close together that he could climb it.

Basil took a deep breath before jumping to the ground and vanishing without a trace.

**(Canterlot, Castle Garden)**

Basil dug his claw like fingers into the wall as he climbed as quietly as he could. Although he could run fast enough to appear as the wind, he was starting to tire out to the point that the soldiers can easily see him run now. In fact he ran into some of their archers and can gladly say: they don't need to worry about missing their targets.

Basil's back had six arrows stabbed into it but each one had missed a vital area.

Finally getting his hand over the ledge, Basil pulled himself up and fell to the ground on his stomach. He stayed their breathing in and out relaxing in the moment of peace until he saw a pink dress get in his visions way. Looking up he saw a girl with multi shaded colors of pink hair with pale skin. She wore a crown on top of her head and the clothes she wore the same as the other princesses but pink.

The woman leaned down and looked very worried for Basil as she shouted, "Dear Celestia! What has happened to you?!"

She tried to pick him up but the moment Basil felt her hand, he pushed his hands off the ground and had his back against the wall all in one movement. He stared at the woman with so much hate that his eyes looked crazed as he growled, "Don't touch me." Normally he would have accepted any help but after being stabbed in the back so many times by the citizens, he was starting to question the word trust.

The woman flinched but regained her calm expression and soothingly said, "I'm not going to hurt you. My name is Princess Mi Amore Cadenza but you may call me Princess Cadence. You're hurt, let me help you." She then held her hand out and smiled.

Basil looked at the woman then at her hand and continued for a second before growling menacingly to get her to leave him alone. She didn't flinch this time and scooted herself closer to him still holding her hand out. He looked conflicted but he slowly reached out and clinched his eyes shut as his hand touched Cadences' hand.

She slowly grasped his hand and pulled him closer to her unexpectedly hugging him. Cadence could feel the hurt creature stiffen his entire body before eventually relaxing.

Princess Cadence looked down at his back to see that the arrows were still making his back bleed. She pulled back to see Basil's face had circles under his eyes and his eyes were bloodshot from all the fighting he's faced head on. Cadence was about to get up to get help but was stopped by basil who grabbed her hand.

Basil didn't like the fact he needed help, but he couldn't pull the arrows out by himself without hurting himself even more.

He looked at her then to the arrows before silently asking her for help. Cadence was shocked when she realized what he wanted her to do and was about to voice her objection but Basil interrupted her saying, "I can heal myself… but I can't pull these arrows out myself. Just to let you know, I've been having the worst day of my life and I'm in no mood to trust anyone else right now but I need your help."

Cadence wanted to get help but didn't want to lose the trust she worked to get so she hesitantly shook her head yes.

She then proceeded to take each arrow out slowly but quickly when pulling them out. After each arrow were gone, Cadence watched as Basil put a hand on his sword and muttered, "Thanks… **Curega.**" A huge green plant with a bell appeared above Basil and almost causing Cadence to scream out loud. The plant shook sprinkling green particles over Basil and his wounds closed up fast but Basil seemed drained.

"I wished I didn't do that," Basil then scooted himself back against the wall and let out a heavy sigh, "I just need to rest for a moment to regain lost energy." Cadence looked at Basil with awe as she has never seen anypony recover that fast before and she has just witnessed it. She scooted closer and sat against the wall as well giving Basil a smile when he looked at her weirdly. He tried to scoot away but she would just get closer to him.

Too tired to yell or anything at the moment, Basil just sighed and didn't move when she scooted closer to him. Cadence just watched as Basil took everything off him like his backpack which now how six holes in it, his katana which had blood on it, and taking off his hood to reveal his face. Princess Cadence blushed to see such a handsome face and one with such dark red eyes.

Basil looked in his bag very glad that Mikey was still sound asleep even with all the noise and clashes going on. But when he looked to find his laptop with six holes in it, he sighed sadly that all his research he has done has just been destroyed. Basil could feel a hot breath near his neck to see Cadence was over his shoulder trying to look what was in his bag.

Basil tried to move her away while saying, "Gee, not that I don't like you invading my personal space, but can you please back the fuck up?" Cadence got embarrassed and scooted back giving Basil more space.

"Sorry, I'm just interested in that saddlebag of yours." She apologized embarrassingly.

Basil raised an eyebrow then looked at his bag in confusion, "Saddlebag? This is called a backpack. This is pretty basic knowledge." Now it was Cadence turn to be confused and looked at his bag to see that it was indeed different then an ordinary saddlebag. She poked his bag and said, "Now that you mention it. It does look different than other bags! Where did you get this?"

"I didn't get 'this' anywhere. I've always had this bag with me even after waking up in the forest…!" Basil said but instantly regretted it when he realized what he just said.

Princess Cadences' eyes grew wide when she put the fact that he was hurt earlier and the fact that he possesses something that she hasn't seen in Equestria before: Basil was the unknown creature that has been running around Canterlot. Basil not taking any chances hopped up to his feet and took off running in any direction. Unfortunately the direction he picked led him right into Shining Armor and a few guards.

Basil stopped when he came face to face with the captain and ran in the other direction towards the castle front gates. Shining Armor looked towards Princess Cadence and saw that she had blood on her dress and jumped to conclusion, "Get him! He has harmed Princess Cadence!"

Princess Cadence shot her hand out towards Basil and yelled, "Wait don't hurt him! He's hurt!" Everyone didn't notice her love magic shot out and hit Basil square in the back making him fall to the ground. Shining Armor and the soldiers stopped and stared at the creature as he got back up. He looked towards the direction of Cadence with a blank look while the heart on his back started beating. It would signify as someone falling in love but Basil's face turned from blank to Anger and to something that Cadence thought was betrayal. The heart then suddenly broke in half and Basil took off running again.

Shining Armor and the soldiers gave chase leaving Cadence and two soldiers to take her back to her room. She knew that the blood wasn't her but Basil's but couldn't get a word in as the soldiers took her back inside.

**(Canterlot Castle, Courtyard)**

Basil jumped over the wall separating the garden and the courtyard with one leap and ran to the castle gates but more soldiers cutted him off so he tried to go inside but more soldiers walked out of the doors. He soon ran out of places to run to as he was surrounded with soldiers. Basil drew his sword and magic surrounded it and spreaded out to his entire body making his eyes glow white for second.

"Halt!" a voice shouted out and all the soldiers stood completely still and cleared a path towards Basil. The voice belonged to Shining Armor as he made his way towards Basil with his sword and shield in hand.

Basil focused his magic back to his sword and took a step back as Shining Armor stood in front of him. Shining Armor stared down on Basil and narrowed his eyes when he stared into the creatures eyes.

"I know that you're the creature causing destruction and chaos in the kingdom. Although I would love to see you get taken down by my men, I don't want any more good stallions to get hurt so I have a challenge for you." Basil looked confused but kept his guard up in case of any treachery.

"I challenge you to a dual to finally end all this chaos! If you win then you can do whatever you want with me, but if I win then you have to surrender yourself to the Royal Guard and take you in." Shining Armor finished while pointing his sword at Basil making him flinch.

Basil looked around and considered his options no matter how small they may be, _"A dual? Against the soldiers boss no less! I don't want to fight anymore then I have to, but if I can defeat this guy then maybe the other fuckers will back off."_ He then raised his sword and pointed it at Shining Armor and said loud enough for everyone to hear, "I hereby accept your dual!"

Shining Armor then raised his shield and the aura it gave shocked Basil; it was the same color as the barrier that tried to keep him out hours ago. The shield then begun to glow and barrier shot out around Shining Armor and started grow. Basil saw the barrier heading straight for him so he braced himself by crossing his arms in an x-formation and waited with his eyes closed but felt nothing.

He opened his eyes to see that the soldiers were the ones pushed back as they now had almost the whole courtyard for a battlefield. Basil looked around until he laid eyes on Shining Armor who seemed to be breathing in and out slowly. He figured he would also use the time to mentally and physically prepare himself for the dual. He started doing practice swings and made sure his magic was working, but paused when he remembered his backpack.

Basil slid his backpack off and placed it away from him and whispered, "OK little guy, I'm going to be busy for a bit so I'm going to need you to stay put, alright?" Something surprising unzipped itself from one of the pockets and chattered an animal response; a squirrel. Mikey saluted and hid back in the bag while Basil zipped it back up; he turned around to see Shining Armor was waiting patiently.

Basil unzipped his jacket and threw it over his backpack then walked back to where he was and stood. Both Shining Armor and Basil stood across from one another waiting for the other to make a move. They did nothing but stand staring at each other and studying the others weapon. One soldier took a step back and his metal boots made a clank sound and both Shining Armor and Basil leapt towards each other and clashing their swords.

All the soldiers started cheering for Shining Armor and yelling insults at Basil to lose. Basil and leaped back when Shining Armor tried to punch him with his shield but send a **Fire **spell. But the spell was blocked by the captains' shield and smirked. But his smirked vanished when Basil raised his sword and closed his eyes.

He opened them quickly and yelled out, "Take this! **36 Pound Phoenix**!" Basil swung his sword circular and sent out a light blue spiral slash that was head for Shining Armor.

Shining Armor had to jump out of the way and roll back to standing to see that attack hit his shield making it crack. He was greatly shocked that an attack managed to crack his barrier and looked back at Basil to see him a little winded.

"What's wrong? Can't use magic that well yet?" Shining Armor asked mockingly.

Basil breathed in real big then sighed it all out; he looked annoyed and said with an angry tone, "Go fuck yourself! I'm still learning about this power of mine! Also it isn't magic, its sword skill!"

Shining Armor didn't get it completely what basil said; he thought as he prepared for any attack, _"What does fuck mean? Also, what does he mean it wasn't magic? Everyone saw it, it's clearly magic."_

"Don't believe me? Fine, I'll just have to show you then, won't I? Basil said raising his sword menacingly with his red eyes losing its shine.

**(Canterlot Castle, Princess Cadence Room)**

Princess Cadence was rushing to change her clothes while the court doctor was trying to examine her but she wouldn't hold still. The doctor finally stopped chasing her long enough for her to change her dress as he yelled softly, "Princess please! Stay still so I can see what's wrong."

Princess Cadence stepped out of the bathroom and threw her old dress at the doctor, "I keep telling everyone that I'm fine. But I need to leave as soon as possible to find that creature!" She looked down at the ground with a sad expression as she thought how hurt the creature looked when she accidently shot her magic at him. But she was surprised to find somepony able to resist her magic and break it.

The doctor was finally able to get the dress off of him and looked the princess but then out the window seeing the creature in the air but went diving down with his sword out. He pointed out the window and Cadence followed his finger and looked out the window to see something horrifying.

Shining Armor could be seen hitting the ground hard with Basil standing behind him sheathing his sword and walking away from the captain.

**(Canterlot Castle, Courtyard)**

Basil was walking away towards his backpack and jacket as Shining Armor was struggling to get up. Basil had shown Shining Armor attacks mostly from games but they still proved his point; he didn't use magic during the sword fight. Putting on his jacket and zipping it up, Basil looked at Shining Armor getting up but looked like he could fall over any minute, "Give up, I've won this dual using only sword skill. It's a shame though you seem better at using magic than fighting with a sword."

Shining Armor had his head down hiding his face when he said, "…you're right."

Basil had a smile on his face and then turned to the barrier, "I'm glad that you admit defeat, now take down the barrier and let me go free." What Shining Armor said and did next caught Basil off guard.

"I can't do that just yet," Basil turned to see the captain standing in front of him raising his shield and causing a barrier to shoot out hitting Basil full on, "also this dual is far from over!" Basil was sent flying by the force of the barrier and hit the outer barrier and falling to the ground.

Basil felt hurt but got up to see Shining Armor already running at him and swinging his knight sword at Basil. He quickly dodged but was met with a shield in his face and another barrier shot out sending Basil flying against the barrier and hitting the ground again. Before Shining Armor could rush Basil more, he vanished making the captain look around to find him standing behind him.

Holding his sword out, Basil shouted, "What the fuck was that! I thought you said I was right!?" "I did say you were right, but I didn't mean about the dual. You're right, I am actually better at using magic than using a sword. So now I'm going to face you using the one thing I'm better at than you!" Shining Armor yelled out holding his sword and shield close to him as he charged.

Basil felt a second of fear but shook it away and charged as well clashing swords but had to jump back from the shield. But the barrier just kept growing until it reached Basil and sent him flying to the ground.

He quickly got back up and held his sword out as it glowed sending out a **Blizzard** spell but Shining Armor blocked it with his shield. But Basil expected this as he smirked; Shining Armor started feeling cold and peeked out to see that the front of his shield was now frozen and the ice was slowly spreading.

Shining Armor covered his shield with his magic and the ice started melt into steam until no ice was left. Basil came low and hit his opponents' shield knocking his arm upward and then slashed down but was blocked by a sword. Not giving his opponent time to recover, Basil's free hand glowed light blue and punched as hard as he could in the chest shouting, "**Raging Blast**!" the glow exploded blowing Shining Armor back and hitting the ground.

Everyone watched as their captain hit the ground and started yelling for him to get up while for Basil; he shook his hand from the pain of using the attack.

"Fuck! This shit hurts my hand! Please stay down this time; I don't think I can do that twice." Basil whispered the last part staring that the fallen form of Shining Armor.

But his hopes were crushed when he slowly got himself up and turned to face with his shield and sword up. Basil was about to get up and keep fighting but his left knee started shaking until it gave out making him kneel in confusion.

"What's going on!? Why isn't my body responding to me!?" Basil shouted in a panic.

"You and your mind may be ready to fight but your body has reached its limit. I've won this dual." Shining Armor said with a calm tone and walking towards Basil.

He looked up to see Shining Armor towering over him with his hand gripping his weapons. Basil's eyes went wide when he realized that he could finally be caught by this weird country, suddenly many horrible thoughts came into his head. He lowered his head but snapped back up and looked at Shining Armor with an unsure grin, "I'd rather die than surrender to any of you."

Fueled with adrenaline, Shining Armor raised his sword ready to strike while basil could only stare. In Basil's head, he could only think on why did things turn out like this and consider on how much dying hurts. He thought of all the people he's met and the only people who cared about him were his aunt, uncle, and the people who work at the stores where he buys his stuff.

Basil started feeling warm like his body was being warmed up by a heater. The heat started traveling down arm and right into his hand then stayed there as if waiting for an order. Basil looked to see Shining Armor swinging his sword down and instinctively raised his right hand and a sphere of spiraling energy started forming in his hand. He took the sphere and slammed it right in the chest of the captains' armor knocking the wind out of Shining Armor.

Basil was pushing with all his might and the sphere started creating cracks in the armor shocking the owner. The armor not able to take the force of the attack shattered in the front and the sphere slammed into Shining Armor. His feet started lifting off the ground and he started spinning sideways backwards until he slammed into his own force field. Shining Armor didn't stop as he broke through his own force field and flew past some soldiers and slamming through the castle walls.

Everyone was shocked as the creature just sent their captain right through his own force field and a wall. Basil himself fell forward and hit the ground face first then moving his head to see the force field started coming apart as it shattered like glass. He wondered in his mind how he just defeated his opponent with a move from his favorite anime. Basil thought how this all started and finally admitted to himself that maybe he isn't in some weird country. But maybe he was transported to some unknown world where he was stronger and faster than before. As he ran to escape the whole day, he realized that he kept feeling that he was getting stronger as time went by.

He looked at his hands was he concentrated that warm feeling to his hands and was deeply surprised that a blue wavy aura started flowing to his hands. Basil's heart started beating loudly in his ears as one thought occurred to him in his mind as he was fighting. He would use skills and magic that he remembered from everything he's read or played from his fictional hobby.

The soldiers that watched the match started charging towards Basil even though they heard the deal of the dual. Basil wanted to try out an experiment so he held his arms out and his palms were out forward and anybody in front of him could see his eye change. His eyes turned into a multi purple ring eyes and he shouted, "**Shinra Tensei**!"

The guards who were the closest felt the full force of the attack, but the attack spreaded out more until it was the size of the force field. Almost every soldier were sent flying away from basil who stood in the center before falling to his knee. His eyes returned to normal as he started smiling really big before he started laughing and laughing until he sounded like he heard the funniest joke of all time.

After he started calming down in his laughter, he whipped away a tear in the corner of his eye and said, "I think I've finally gone mad after all these years of only living in the fantasy world. Not only was I able to use the **Rasengan** but the **Shinra Tensei** as well. It seems that this power of mine isn't just like MAR but something even better. I think I'm able to do powers that I thought were fictional but I can't say this isn't real anymore when I just sent people flying."

He was about to walk away when he heard two voices calling Shining Armor's name, turning to see seven people he didn't want to see. The weapon wielding girls and the princess woman who shot him with magic showed up with Cadence and Twilight running to the captain.

The other girls didn't seem to notice as they ran toward Basil with their weapons out. Basil freaked out and shouted while running towards his bag, "OH NO! NOT YOU GIRLS AGAIN!" he got to his bag and pulled out a canister with a pin. Rainbow Dash didn't take any chances with the creature getting more and more powerful sprouted her wings and flew at Basil like a bullet. He looked back and ducked under her and through his eyes the world and everyone started slowing down. He reached up and poked Rainbow Dash in five pressure points before time returned to normal.

Feeling very sore and stiff, Rainbow crashed into the stone railing and laid there as she glared at the creature. She would've started yelling insults but she gasped when Basil turned to her with his eyes looking slightly different. His eyes were still red but he had a tomoe seal in each eye.

Basil pulled the pin from the canister and threw it in the air before grabbing his backpack and closed his eyes tight. Before anyone could get to Basil, the canister exploded in a blinding light and a loud bang following afterwards. Everyone had to close their eyes from being blinded and they were stumbling around when the sound made their ears ring for a minute. When they could see again; they looked but couldn't find Basil anywhere in the courtyard.

Everyone started shouting orders to find the creature and that he was more dangerous than they thought.

**(Canterlot Castle, Garden Maze Entrance, Night Time)**

Near the entrance of the garden maze stood a lone sword stabbed into the ground as the night soldiers passed by it without a second glance. The sword seemed normal until an eye grew at the blade and looked around before glowing and changing shape. It went from being an object to a living human and his knees.

It turned out to be Basil as he got up and stretched and yawned long and hard before slumping forward with a drowsy look.

After using his only emergency flash bomb, he made with simple stuff from the school science lab, he made his way back to the gardens and hid in the maze. During that time; he started experimenting with his powers and found that his deduction was right: he could use powers that he thought didn't exist. He started playing around until he found out he could turn into a weapon. After a long day of fighting he was tired and beat so he turned himself into a sword and fell right asleep.

Feeling much rested and full of energy, Basil looked around to see no one in sight so he walked into the maze and reached in a hedge and pulled out his backpack, sword, and jacket. He put his stuff back on him and walked out of the maze looking every square inch of the gardens looking for one thing: his new pet.

While he wasn't paying attention, Mikey had snuck out of his backpack and wondered off without telling Basil. He didn't want to be alone in the strange world so he began his search but found nothing.

Basil looked up at the castle and saw a balcony high above him. Thinking that would give him the much needed eye in the sky; Basil sprouted his wings and started flapping his wings. His feet started lifting in the air and he slowly flew higher and higher. _"If there's a way to keep the wings and go home then I'm so training these puppies so I can soar like an eagle!"_ he thought in his head with glee.

He reached the balcony and looked at the scenery of the city, the land, and the sky and found it breath taking and soul cleansing. Basil promised himself to always remember the scene in his head forever, but had to search for his missing animal.

He raised his hands and weaved a handsign with his fingers and muttered, "**Byakugan**." Basil's eyes turned completely pale and veins started showing around his eyes; his vision turned negative and he could see all around him. Unfortunately he wasn't that used to having 360 degree angle vision so he could only see outward in front of him.

He could see soldiers walking their grounds, exotic animals roaming around or sleeping, and his little pet squirrel sleeping with acorns as his bed. Basil sighed and thought of ways to punish his new pet but he could never be mad for too long.

He was about to leave when a voice called out, "What are thou doing near our room?"

Basil's eyes turned back to normal as he turned to come face to face with Princess Luna. Instead of the royal dress she wears, she still wore her crown and necklace but she changed her clothes to a one piece suit that covered her from her breasts to her pelvis. She then wore a vest like cloth over her and a light blue veil could be seen flowing behind her and she wore arm gloves and heel boots that goes up to her thigh.

The beautiful woman had stunned Basil beyond belief with how she just glowed under the moonlight. Shaking away those feelings, Basil turned and was about to apologize when he heard, "So you are thy creature many of the subjects are talking about." He turned to her to see her smile but turned away to run away but felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Wait! While we are sure thou heard this before but we won't hurt you." He turned back to her to see her eyes full of determination and honesty.

Basil's hand glowed with chakra as a warning but Luna didn't flinch one bit and grabbed his hand to assure him. He hesitated but the glow went away and his body wasn't so tense anymore. Luna had told him to wait and brought two chairs and a table and placed it near the railing of the balcony. She motioned basil to sit but he took his time making sure nothing was a trap.

Basil slowly sat down but giving Luna a cautious look before sighing, "So what do you want talk about before you betray me?"

Luna smiled sadly and said, "We assure thou that we have no such thought. We just want to get thou's side of the story. Thy name is Princess Luna"

He quickly looked around wondering if he was being punk'd right now but saw no camera or anyone else for that matter. Basil sighed heavily before he told her his name, how he was in the city of Boise getting ready for school, that he was skipping, before the blinding light knocked him out and now he was in some sort of other country but couldn't explain how he got his powers. He told her the powers were coming from his thoughts as he can remember everything fantasy from his world. Princess Luna listened to every word and considered on all the possibilities and thought how sad the creature looked the more he talked about his day.

Basil finished talking with his head on the table while he was tapping his fingers slowly. Luna put a hand over his but noticed that he flinched but relaxed right away; thinking nothing of it said, "Thou have faced many hardships but please cease being sad."

Without saying anything, Basil looked at Luna and she stared back into his eyes and thought, _"He has such red eyes…"_ He then sighed heavily went back to moping. Luna tried her best to make him feel better but she was still new to the different approach.

"What thou needs is help," Basil looked at her with hope in his eyes and sat up, "Which is why I suggest we tell thy sister." Just like that; Basil's eyes lost all hope and replaced with cautious fear.

He had gathered enough information to know who runs the castle and the land. He already knew about Cadence and Luna just by what they looked like and he already knows about the third and final princess that rules the day time. Basil indeed knew about Princess Celestia and heard what they might do to him if they capture him and thought, _"if I could choose where to get banished to, then I pick the moon. I'd just burn to ashes on the sun!"_

As Luna got up to find her sister, Basil shot his hand out and grabbed her by her wrist saying in a panic, "Wait! You can't tell anyone about me! If you do, then they'll do something me!" Luna could see the panic and fear in his eyes and tried to calm him down, "Fear not Basil, for thy sister is very kind. She will show thou mercy."

But her words fell on deaf ears as the fear started to intensify in Basil gripping the clothes over his heart and his breathing starting to get uneven. But the worst came when he started glowing and the air started getting heavier to breath causing Luna to sit back down. The guards noticed the glow and sounded a red alert snapping Basil out of his fears. Luna sat there breathing air as she watched Basil looking over his body in confusion.

"I didn't mean for that to happen! Why did that happen?" Basil shouted confused as he jumped over the railing.

The guards spotted him so he made a dash for the tree that Mikey was sleeping in. the squirrel was having a nice dream until Basil reached in the hole of the trunk and grabbed him.

"Sorry little guy, but we need to leave now!" Basil whispered as he placed Mikey into one of his pockets.

He was about to make a run for it but all of the royal guard started surrounding the castle from the ground and the sky leaving him cornered in the gardens. Basil drew his sword and started fighting but this time it was different. At first when he used the sword, Basil couldn't hold or handle it well causing him to get attacked. But now he was deflecting and countering as if on instinct and to everyone else it looked like he was dancing with a sword in hand.

Basil had to keep moving and not to stop or risk getting shot with an arrow from the people with wings. He jumped at one of the flyers and tackled him down to the ground where he punched him hard enough to knock the archer out. Basil then took his bow and arrows and kept running dodging other archers.

He started shooting arrows at anyone that close to him or shooting the other archers. Basil would dodge a sword swipe but as he dodged; he would load another arrow and then released it at the person who tried to attack him. But soon he ran out of arrows and had to go back using his sword and… magic.

Even though he was in the worst situation ever, Basil couldn't help but slap his hand over his face from stupidity. He held his hand up in the air with his sword glowing with a red aura as he yelled, "Leave me alone! **Thunderga**!" Lightning started raining down and electrocuting most of the people with wings.

Basil was about to leave but a sudden blunt force knocked his sword out of his hand shocking him to the core. He looked to find Dark Skull wearing brass knuckles with his right arm out.

Not liking Dark Skulls' evil smile, Basil jumped into the air, pushed himself off the air above him, came shooting back down landing on his feet, and causing shockwave of earth to shoot people up in the air. Basil tried to take the chance to run away but more soldiers keep flooding into the garden.

Basil stepped back when a soldier jumped at him with his broadsword slashed at him but just ended up slicing the ground. Basil's eyes changed to the **Sharingan** and with his hand; he blocked a soldiers' punch, guided the force of it in another direction making the soldier stumble, and then he grabbed his head and slammed the soldiers' head into the ground causing the ground to crack.

But the soldier with the broadsword came swinging wildly but with Basil's eyes; he looked like he was moving like a snail. Basil effortlessly grabbed the sword from the soldier and slashed through the armor on his back. He turned around quickly and drew a circle into the ground before placing the sword in the circle.

"Thanks for the metal." Basil said grinning then slamming his hands into the ground.

The circle started glowing releasing energy from the ground and the sword shined taking another shape or shapes. The light subsided and in the place of the sword were a gauntlet and two tiny bars of metal.

Basil picked up the gauntlet and the metal bars with a sigh, "I should have known I would be left with two extras but I got to say, this turned out better than I thought it would."

Putting the gauntlet on, Basil turned to see a soldier with a sword and with a flick of his wrist; a retractable **hooked blade** shot out of the gauntlet. The soldier swung his sword down but Basil caught the blade and forced it out the soldiers' hand then spinning around to backhand the enemy's face. Basil turned to find more soldiers trying to rush him with numbers, having no choice he had jump away towards the garden which gave him an idea.

Basil flashed though hand signs and slammed his hands into the ground, "**Wood-Style: Plant Life Devastation**!" The plants in the garden started growing and coming to life by swatting anyone near them.

"_I can't believe that worked. I have to keep that in mind I can do more than I know."_ Basil thought watching the plants thrash about.

Taking the chance while everyone was confused, Basil tried to run but his body started to heat up in pain. He fell to the ground where the soldiers took the chance by throwing single cufflinks on his left wrist and right ankle. Basil tried to stand but the soldiers would roughly yank on the chains making him fall to his knees or pulled towards them.

The fear of being captured resurfaced making him panic and pulling on the chain around his wrist hard pulling the soldier with it. The soldier came flying towards Basil as he ran towards the enemy and clotheslined him making him spin a couple times before falling to the ground unmoving.

All sound and feeling was gone in Basil as fear took over his body. He hunched over in pain as his red aura glow turned black and it traveled all over his body. Basil let out a loud scream before a monster of pure darkness ripped itself out of his back.

Turning his head back to see what came out; Basil's heart skipped a few beats when he saw that freaky monster known as **Guardian**. The guardian let out a roar making the earth shake and every animal near the garden to run away. Princess Luna had arrived finally only to see Basil on the ground with chains and a horrible monster floating behind him.

The guardian punched a soldier that tried to get near Basil sending him flying in the air before landing hard on the ground. Every soldier started charging once again but the guardian didn't budge from the spot and proceeded to drag Basil like a rag doll. The soldiers didn't stand a chance as the unknown monster devastated anyone that came near Basil. But he was completely unmoving and breathing very shallow breathes for the longer the guardian was out; the more drained he felt.

Luna stepped in and said in her Canterlot voice, "KNIGHTS OF EQUESTRIA! FALL BACK AS WE, THE PRINCESS OF THE NIGHT, WILL HANDLE THIS MATTER PERSONALLY!"

All the soldiers started scrambling around to escape or help the injured but the guardian didn't care of injured and kept attacking the soldiers. Princess Luna walked calmly towards Basil while drawing her weapons; twin blades with a curved blade and crescent moon on the end of the handle.

"Thou say you're not a creature but here you are, acting like a beast." Luna said looking disappointed at Basil.

"I didn't mean for any of this to happen, but if it means I can escape then I'll deal with it." Basil said still feeling weak.

"Without control over thou's powers will only bring harm to thou and anypony nearby."

Basil didn't say anything but let his head hang low before he started glowing with darkness and looked back up with his eyes turning yellow, "I see… you're exactly like all the others who won't listen to me and instead decides I'm better off dead! Well I won't just stand and take it anymore!"

The guardian let out another roar as Basil's feet touched the ground and charged at the princess with his arms glowing with darkness. Luna calmly had her wings sprout halfway as she raised her weapons and prepared her attack.

Basil knew he had the advantage as he swung both his arms attempting to have to arms of darkness shoot out but a sudden feeling come rushing back. He looked behind him to see Princess Luna already standing behind him putting her weapons away. Basil looked his arms to see no darkness than to the guardian to see it dissolving to darkness. He looked down to his chest to see blood leaking out of his jacket and before he could register what happened; his chest squirted blood in an x formation.

He fell to the ground with a thud as Luna turned with a sad expression before turning to the Lieutenant already standing at attention.

"Take the creature to the medical ward then take him to the special cell for interrogation." Luna ordered replacing her sad look for a calm and royal look.

Dark Skull only nodded before grabbing the creature by his neck and dragging him on the ground. Luna wanted to protest but kept silent as her duties as the princess. She could only watch as Basil was dragged on the ground by his neck without even walking up.

**(Canterlot Castle, Hallways, Half Hour Later)**

Basil slowly started to wake up to feel his feet being dragged on the ground; he slowly opened his eyes to see he was being dragged on a stretcher by soldiers. He flew into a panic and rolled off the stretcher to hit the ground in pain. Basil looked down to his chest where it hurt the most to see bandages with red spots in some areas.

Before he could inspect on what happened; he felt a metal collar around his neck and was pulled forward. Basil looked around him to see five soldiers each holding a chain connecting to a cufflink or his collar.

He could only weakly pull on his chains as the soldiers who were stronger than him at the moment pull forcibly on his chains taking him down the hall of darkness.

* * *

**List of References:** I do not own anything listed here.

**Demon Fist/Raging Blast/Tales of Series:** The Tales of series is actually one of my favorite games to play.

**Stop/Cure/Curega/Blizzard/Thunderga/Guardian/Kingdom Hearts:** Kingdom Hearts is another proud favorite of mine. The guardian is the pureblood heartless that fights with Ansem, Seeker of Darkness and Terra-Xehanort.

**Fire/Final Fantasy:** One of my favorite series of games that I've known ever since I can remember.

**36 Pound Phoenix/One Piece:** My top second favorite anime, be ready to see some of their powers in this story.

**Shinra Tensei/Rasengan/Byakugan/Sharingan/Wood-Style: Plant Life Devastation/Naruto:** My number one favorite Anime in the whole world! If it seems Basil seems to be using these powers too often, I would like to say sorry in advance.

**Hook Blade/Assassin's Creed:** I personally like the hook blade better, but that's just my opinion. Also the game is awesomeness dipped in extreme coolness! (Random Moment!)

* * *

**Author Note:** Please leave a review and I hoped everypony enjoyed the chapter!


	5. Chapter 3 Part One: Interrogations

**Disclaimer:** I do not own My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic or anything else that you, the readers, see in the story. I only own the Oc character.

**Author Note:** Hello Readers! Yeah that's right, I updated one day after the other. Interesting fact about chapter four, I wasn't completely happy with it but I didn't know why but my brother, who shall remain nameless, pointed out that I may have made Basil a bit strong too early in the story. That shall be explained later on in the story so please bare with me a little bit longer. Any case I hope everyone at least enjoyed the last chapter and hope everyone will enjoy this chapter.

* * *

**(Near the Special Cell, Castle Halls)**

Princess Cadence could be seen walking the halls with a worried look as she thought her worst fears. After the confusion and lost sight of the creature; she felt and thought of a shocking trait that the creature might have. But she hoped for so much that she was wrong and could just be a coincidence.

She turned the corner and found what she was searching for; a large double doors that reached the ceilings with the lieutenant guarding the entrance.

She was already making her way to the doors and didn't flinch when Dark Skull stood in her way.

"I'm sorry Princess Cadence, but I cannot allow you to enter the chamber. Please go back to your room until further notice." He said in a commanding tone.

"See here! I am still hold royalty rank over you Lieutenant! Now step aside from the door!" Cadence yelled poking Dark Skull's armor but still making him step backwards until he backed into the doors.

He shook his head yes before moving aside and Cadence threw open the doors to hear terrified screaming.

**(Flashback, Special Chamber)**

The room seemed just a huge empty room with only a small two step stone platform in the middle of the room with four chain holes in the floor. The chains were connected to Basil's wrists and ankles and it lets him travel to the far corner of the room. At first he thought he could keep pulling on the chains but they only stop to the point of the corner of the room. So he instead sat in the far corner trying to come up with a plan but no matter how hard he tried; he couldn't make any of his powers, except strength, to show up.

Basil tried pulling on the chains but no matter what he did, they wouldn't break even with super strength.

He was slowly starting to lose hope and the thought of biting his tongue off was starting to look better than face the situation. Basil sighed sadly before noticing something wet was running down his cheek. He brought his finger over his eye and looked to see that tears were forming. He tried to rub them away but they wouldn't stop flowing down his cheeks.

His crying was interrupted when the sounds of doors opening and two princesses were entering the room.

Princess Luna had tried to talk to her sister before entering the room but she wouldn't respond to anything Luna said. Princess Celestia wanted answers and from what her sister had told her can assume that the creature is able to communicate.

Basil quickly tried to rub his eyes but still couldn't stop crying so he put on his hood and got in a fetal position and hugged his knees to hide his face. Celestia started her asking questioning by saying in a loud enough tone.

"I know you can hear me creature. While I don't know if you coming here was an accident, you still attacked many of the royal guard injuring many, caused destruction everywhere you went, and making many ponies go in a panic. I want and need answers now so I may pass judgment."

Basil didn't even want to know what kinds of judgments they had other than banishments to the moon or sun. He couldn't face either of them and turned away facing the wall shaking like a leaf.

Celestia couldn't help but frown when she turned to her sister and she nodded sadly as well. They both lit their weapons, hers being a fancy looking knight sword with a round guard around the hilt. They both lit a stone in the ground and the sound of gears could be heard turning and the chains started retracting back into the ground.

Basil started panicking as he started to slowly get pulled towards the center and closer to the princesses. He dug his fingers into the ground but the pull of the chains were too strong causing him to make drag marks on the ground. He held his face down to the ground so they wouldn't see him crying and he started begging them to stop. Celestia and Luna didn't like to force the creature but had no choice in the matter as the princesses of the land.

It was soon that Basil was forced to kneel to the princesses but he still had his head close to the ground as he shook with fright.

Luna tried to calm Basil down by soothingly and pleadingly saying, "I beseech thee to speak to thy sister so we can help."

"I promise you I will not harm you." Celestia said leaning down to get a better look.

But all their words didn't even reach his ears as he stared at the ground with his tears falling too. In his head, Basil thought bitterly, _"I won't hurt you? I've heard that line before and that's when they betray you by stabbing you in the back!"_

Basil refused to look up causing the sisters to look at each other before looking back at Basil. Before they could do anything; Basil let out a scream of terror with his covering his head with his arms and the door opening.

**(Flashback Ends, Special Chamber)**

Cadence walked in to see the creature crying and begging loudly, "Please just leave me alone! I don't even know what's going on anymore! I just want to go home!"

She walked towards the sisters who were surprised to see their niece walk into the chamber with a serious look. Cadence held her hand up and said loudly, "Stop this at once! Can't you see you're scaring him!"

Princess Celestia and Luna looked down to see Basil had gone silent but still shaking badly and a puddle had started forming under his eyes. They couldn't say anything as they watched Cadence grab their hands and leading them away from Basil. They stopped just outside the door and closed enough to leave a crack in the door and where they weren't visible.

Turning to face her aunts, Cadence breathed in a quick amount of air said, "Aunties, I know you need answers but you won't get it by just demanding it from the creature."

"I agree with Cadence, sister. The creature is merely lost, confused, and scared of our world." Luna said looking worried for the creature.

Celestia didn't say anything at first but looked through the crack of the door to see Basil trying to wipe away the tears. She sighed sadly and turned to Cadence, "I'm sorry. I lost myself with worry for the citizens of Equestria and automatically thought he was a creature of evil. But how can we get him to trust us?"

Cadence sighed knowing the question would be asked sooner or later, "That's the problem…"

"What do thou mean?" Luna asked.

"I mean, I think I know why he's shaking so much with fright," Princess Cadence walked towards the door to look at Basil before continuing, "I believe he's afraid of fillies."

The sisters didn't say anything at first before saying the same thing, "Huh?"

"*sigh* Haven't anypony notice that he only flinches under a mare's touch?" Cadence asked looking towards Luna.

Luna clearly remembered the time she touched his hand he flinched or tensed up, "We remember such odd reaction, but we thought nothing of it at the time."

Cadence gestured for her aunties to follow and reentered the room to find Basil just sitting in the center hugging his knees to his chest. They approached him carefully but he wasn't even paying attention anymore and continued to stare at nothing. Cadence silently walked to Basil from the side and she carefully placed her hand on his shoulder. The princess sisters watched his body tense up and his grip on his legs tightened before Cadence let go of Basil's shoulder.

He slowly relaxed when she let go and went back to stare at nothing. All three princesses left the chamber and continued their conversation but the lieutenant seemed more distracted what just happened.

"You see, we won't get any information if we send mares. I think he may calm down enough to be questioned with a stallion." Cadence said.

"I see your point but who can we get in there and won't scare the life out of the poor creature." Celestia asked looking at the guards passing by.

"Before we forget, we should tell thou that the creature is named Basil." Luna said trying to think of an easy soldier.

What they didn't notice was that Dark Skull had already entered the room and closed the door behind as he made his way towards Basil. Basil became alarmed but calmed down enough to keep his guard up as the lieutenant walked towards the edge of the platform. They sat or stood there for minutes trying to think what to say to each other.

Figuring that one of them should break the silence, Basil opened his mouth and very lowly said, "Soooo… hit anyone with those fists of yours?"

He was met with silence as Dark Skull looked at him oddly making him hang his head down in shame and embarrassment.

Dark Skull thought with all his brain could take until finally he said, "You know, if you don't answer any of the questions. The princesses might have no choice but throw the book at you. They are giving you a lot of slack so it might be better for you to just talk."

The silence returned full force, for minutes they continued to look at anything other than each other. Basil tried to think on why princesses would give him any slack in the first place. Dark Skull stared at the ceiling thinking why was talking to somepony else was so hard and awkward. It was probably because he tried to kill Basil and he punched Dark Skull through a building with pure strength.

Basil looked down and started drawing circles in the ground with his finger sighing sadly, "I know I should cooperate with you guys holding me captive and everything. But for some reason, my fear is causing me to be so tight lip right now."

"You know, I believe it was fear that made you go crazy with your powers." Dark Skull said pointing his finger at Basil who looked like he understood and nodded.

"I think your right. Everything would've gone my way if I didn't let the fear go out of control."

Dark Skull let out a chuckle before looking down at Basil, "No way! I would've captured you with both hoofs behind my back before the day ended."

"Didn't the day ended a few hours ago without you even seeing me? I even saw you pass me by once" Basil pointed out causally and making the lieutenant stumble with his words before shouting in mock rage.

"I didn't know you were hiding in the garden! If you had come out and faced me like a stallion then we would've known who the better fighter was."

Basil for once got up and placed his hands on his hips as he yelled back, "It's called strategy you dumb beaver! Maybe if you tried it out, then maybe you wouldn't have lost to me in the first place."

Dark Skull snapped and grabbed Basil by his collar and started shaking him back and forth yelling, "What the hay did you say? That's it! After you're fully healed, we are going to fight to the death outside where everypony can see who the better fighter is!"

Basil turned his head to the side looking green, "Two words: breathe mint."

The princesses all crowded to the crack of the door watching the lieutenant and the creature talk to each other like they were old friends. Celestia smiled contently and stepped back from the door to think. Luna and Cadence were just glad that the magic of friendship were growing in Basil.

Celestia turned to her sister and niece saying with confidence, "Now that Basil has calmed down enough. I think we should leave the interrogation to Lieutenant Dark Skull." They both nodded happily and Celestia continued by giving orders.

"Luna, I believe we should make our way to the council to tell them that the unknown creature is of no threat to Equestria. Cadence, even though I would like to treat Basil like a guest. He still needs to be watched over so after you tell the lieutenant of his new duties, I want you to get the tower cell ready."

Celestia and Luna turned to leave for the council while Cadence smiled and went to open the huge double doors.

**(Time Skip, Throne Room.)**

Princess Celestia is seen walking back and forth with worry and stress. The council meeting didn't go as well as she had hoped; the council was still adamant on punishment for Basil. No matter what she or Luna say; they wouldn't believe a word they said. After the meeting, Luna had gone to her room to calm herself from all the words the council members said about Basil.

Celestia had a plan but needed Twilight to be on it so she was patiently waiting for her student to arrive. She didn't have to wait long as the doors opened and Twilight Sparkle came running into the room.

"I'm here Princess Celestia. Is there something you need for me to do?" Twilight asked holding onto her staff.

Celestia held up a hand for silence as she greeted her student, "Calm yourself Twilight Sparkle, what I need is just for you to listen."

Celestia proceeded to tell Twilight everything she knew after Dark Skull talk with Basil. She left out his fear of females leaving that as a surprise for her student. Twilight looked a bit relieved but quickly hid it but wasn't fast enough for Celestia's keen eye. She smiled but continued with her talk, "That's all we know right now but I believe he could still be hiding some helpful facts. I would like for you and your friends to visit Basil to make him feel less afraid around others.

Twilight saluted her teacher and said confidently, "You can count of us your highness!"

As she left, Twilight couldn't help but think, _"I'm so glad he's ok."_ The oddest thing she heard was Princess Celestia chuckling.

**(Canterlot Castle, Tower Cell)**

Basil was sitting on the bed hugging his knees watching the guard assigned to watch him. The room seemed like a suite from a hotel; the room was a large round room with a king size bed, a vanity mirror, a large bookcase with books already filled with books, and another door that lead to the bathroom. The only door missing was his room door which the whole wall was replaced with jail bars with a chair and table for the guard watching over him.

Basil just continued to stare at the guard trying to avoid eye contact as he tried to play with his card deck. He silently wished that the lieutenant would watch over him, but also wished he wouldn't show up at all.

Basil hasn't given up hope of returning back to his home and to his family. He was slowly researching all his knowledge of fantasy and was exploring every possible power in his mind. Basil looked at his hand when a light yellow glow surrounded his hand before it vanished when he clinched it into a fist.

"_It seems that my powers aren't all powerful as I thought. I'm going to start calling moments like that power glitches. But it seems my powers have returned to full power."_ Basil thought closing his eyes.

The sounds of footsteps interrupted his thinking as he opened his eyes to see who it was. Basil was very surprised to see the very first girl he met in the world and the girl who held his hands when he got scared of his wings. He was about to hide but was shocked to find something that she had that belonged to him; his backpack.

Twilight and the guard continued talking as Basil inched himself to the bars and tried to silently take his backpack back. But he heard the guard getting up so he shot himself back to his bed and hid under it.

Making sure that he could still see, Basil peeked out of under his bed and watched as the guard opened his cell and let Twilight right in. He watched as the guard left down the stairs leaving them alone; from what he studied from the guards, they take a half hour gap of time when switching guards.

He watched as Twilight looked around the room setting the backpack on top of the desk. She was glad to get the heavy bag off her as she stretched her back. Twilight looked at the room with amazement but also wondering why the princess would let someone that caused so much chaos be in a nice room.

Basil saw his chance to get his backpack so he shot out of under the bed and grabbed his backpack and went back to his hiding spot. All Twilight saw was a shadowy figure fly from under the bed and back under; she was confused at first until she noticed the bag was gone.

She slowly went to the bed and lifted the covers from the bed. Slowly leaning down to see under the bed, Twilight was able to see an outline of Basil but he seemed to be holding his bag under him.

"Please come on out. I just want to talk to you." Twilight called to him.

At first Basil didn't respond but he slowly opened his eyes revealing his red eyes that glowed in the darkness. It startled Twilight at first but remembered what she thought in the forest.

"_At first I would've followed teachers' orders and captured the moment I spotted him but when our eyes met… I don't know why but there was something about him that made me stare."_ She thought about her first encounter with Basil.

She slowly reached her hand out and smiled despite him growling at her as a warning. Basil stared at the hand for a full minute before he crawled out from under the bed. He hesitated to grab Twilights hand so she reached out and grabbed his hand but he didn't flinch. Basil was quite surprised that he didn't flinch but didn't say anything about as he was helped up to his feet.

As he got to his feet, Basil realized that he was taller than Twilight and that she had beautiful color eyes. Twilight looked up to Basil as she studied him taking mental notes of his physical body and stared into his red hypnotic eyes.

Feeling awkward, Basil sat down on the bed hugging his backpack staring at the ground. Twilight snapped out of it and proceeded to sit down on the couch in the middle of the room with a quill and paper.

"My name is Twilight Sparkle. Princess Celestia has assigned me and my friends to keep you accompany while the council decide on your judgment. I want to know all there is about you and I'm sure you have your own questions so feel free to ask me anything." She said sitting with one leg over the other.

Basil just sat there looking at his backpack then back to Twilight and continued to stare at her with unblinking eyes. Twilight felt nervous at first but before she could ask him to stop, he spoke, "I'm guessing everyone important enough already looked though my bag, huh?"

Twilight was surprised that he finally spoke so fast to her already; she thought she would have to wait for at least a week.

She quickly shook her head and answered, "No, only Princess Celestia and Luna looked through your backpack but couldn't understand any of it so they decided to give it back to you."

Basil looked down to his backpack with many thoughts in his head; although he didn't like anyone going through his bag, he was glad they didn't find anything useful. He opened his bag to see that most of his belongings were either slashed, had arrow holes, or something else wrong with it. Basil quietly sat his bag down to the ground and sat down in the corner the room and began to mope.

Twilight took a peek inside his bag and knew what was bothering him now and walked over to him.

She placed a hand over his shoulder and comfortably said, "I'm sure the books can be replaced but I'm sad to say but I don't think we can fix any of it."

Only sighing in response, Basil got up and walked towards his bag and took out every object in the bag and set them out. The only thing that wasn't broken were some stuff were small size like his ipod, a zippo lighter, a smoke bomb, etc, etc. Sure some of his stuff isn't exactly his, but back home when anyone messed with him than he would steal something from them. it was a bad habit but he couldn't help but be a little thief.

He then laid out every item he had that was damaged like his laptop, school text books, some papers that was important, his precious manga books, etc, etc. The last items made him shed a tear but got up anyway and started gathering materials. He mostly gathered papers while Twilight could only sit on the bed and watch curious on why someone is just gathering things in the middle.

Basil then grabbed a quill from Twilight and ink from the desk and started drawing on the ground. He made a basic transmutation circle and moved all his stuff and the materials within the circle and stepped back.

"Gathering materials complete. Now for the laptop, the arrow just pierced it through so I'm guessing that the circuits and other stuff are still in the laptop. That covers the materials for that but the books are going to be a problem. I'm going to have to add ink and remember every page of all my books." Basil mumbled to himself looking at every little thing he had in the circle.

Twilight couldn't keep silent anymore and asked, "What is the purpose of this circle you drew?"

To his surprise, Basil looked at Twilight and honestly apologized, "Huh? Don't take this the wrong way but… I sort of forgot that you were even here… sorry."

Twilight couldn't help but feel a little hurt but was mostly surprised that someone could be into something so much that they forget everyone around them. She stood behind him still wanting an answer making Basil sigh.

"This is called **Alchemy**. I'm just basically taking everything apart down to the materials then reconstructing them back together with the materials I've gathered." He said turning back to the circle.

Twilight was about to write down everything but remembered she didn't have a quill until she felt something by her ear. She reached up to find that her quill was by her ear. Twilight couldn't think when he would've had the time to get near her. She then proceeded to start writing down everything she heard and watching Basil's every move.

Basil sighed, annoyed that someone was watching him but inside he felt rather happy to show his powers to someone. He placed both hands over the edge of the circle and the room lit up with light and energy. Twilight watched as the items shined as the materials started sinking into the ground and into the items.

The glow started to fade and in the circle was complete books, fixed laptops, papers with research notes on random facts, and complete manga's sitting next to each other. Basil picked a random manga and started reading while Twilight couldn't believe her eyes on what she just witnessed.

Closing her mouth, Twilight rushed over to Basil and started asking questions, "How did you do that? Why are the stuff suddenly fixed? Is this another form of magic? Do you think you can teach me how to do that when you-" she was interrupted when he placed a hand over her mouth.

Basil snapped the book shut and slowly got up before sitting on the couch and gestured for her to take a seat. Twilight sat on the same couch as Basil making him look away with a slight blush and an annoyed look.

They then proceeded to play Q and A back in forth for ten minutes before Twilight had a stack of paper towering his backpack. Twilight sighed happily to know she had gathered enough information to help Basil's case to the council. Basil looked at Twilight looking over her with his eyes and started to feel calm and happy. He couldn't explain why but he reached over and took out an anatomy book and placed it on Twilights lap. She looked at the book confused why he was giving her one of his books.

"I heard about you and the people or ponies, whatever you call yourselves, little transformation. That book holds all information and details about your new human bodies." Basil said looking at the wall.

Twilight grew happy and hugged the book knowing all their answers will now be solved. She couldn't hold herself back and hugged him tightly shouting happily, "Thank you, thank you, thank you! With this book, maybe we can figure out this conundrum."

Basil started blushing when he felt two soft fleshes pressing up against his chest and tried to pry her off him saying with a red face, "OK, ok just stop with the hugging already. You're making me blush!"

They separated smiling to each other and sat there staring at each other. Basil noted that Twilight seemed the smart kind of girl that follows every rule and appeared to be quite the bookworm. Twilight noted that Basil had almost blood like eyes but when they aren't glaring, they seemed so pretty.

They continued staring at each other that they didn't notice that they were inching their way to the other. They were shoulder to shoulder and they started leaning their heads closer. They were now nose to nose before closing their eyes slowly and their lips met. At first they both stiffened up but slowly relaxed to each other's embrace.

Twilight wrapped her arms around Basil neck as he placed his hands on her hips. The small simple kiss turned to passionate when Twilight snaked her tongue through Basil's lips causing both to moan.

Basil was about to bring her even closer when they both heard the sounds of metal boots walking up the stairs.

He quickly separated from Twilight and in an instant vanished in thin air leaving her confused. She got up and tried calling out to him but he wouldn't answer to any of her calls. The guard then opened the cell door ordering Twilight that her visit was over.

Twilight had gathered her things and proceeded to walk to the open cell but stopped and whispered lowly, "I'm not sure if you can hear me. But I just wanted to say that was my first kiss… bye."

As she walked down the tower steps, she brushed her hair behind her ear but felt a piece of paper. She grabbed a paper flower with a note tied to the stem that read, "That was also my first kiss –Basil"

She smiled and sighed dreamily while skipping down the stairs.

**(Time Skip)**

Basil was lying on his bed staring at the ceiling with a blank look on his face. His plans for escape were going smoothly; he had discovered he can make clones of himself with chakra and he could do different kinds of alchemy as long as he can remember the circle needed. Basil looked at both of his hands which revealed that he had the circle for **bomb alchemy**. He clapped his hands lightly and caused a small explosion in the air like a single fire cracker.

He should be feeling happy but the thought of him escaping and returning home made him feel conflicted.

Feeling frustrated, Basil grabbed his pillow and ripped in half spreading feathers over his bed as he fell back down talking out loud, "Why the hell do I feel so… confused? I've never been so confused before in all my life. It's not like anything is keeping here…"

The memory of him and Twilight's first kiss came rushing up making his whole face glow red before hiding his face with his hands.

"That was my first kiss. Why did I kiss her in the first place? She's the student of the sun princess and I just kissed out of nowhere!" He proceeded to bang his head against the wall creating little cracks in the wall.

His self-abuse was interrupted when he heard a female voice yell from behind him, "Hey! I've finally found you!"

Basil looked behind him to see the rainbow haired girl gripping the bars and grinding her teeth in anger. She then yelled for the guard as he was leaving to open the cell door for her and Basil was silently pleading for the guard to ignore her. But the guard only smirked and unlocked the cell door and leaving for the next guard exchange.

Rainbow Dash slammed the cell door behind her and stood there glaring at Basil who was sweating bullets by now on the bed. She took a step forward and Basil not thinking started throwing anything near him. Pillows and blankets were thrown in the air at Rainbow Dash who ducked behind the couch.

He started screaming to leave him alone and started throwing feathers from the ripped up pillow. The feathers stabbed into the ground like they were knives shocking Rainbow into thinking, _"How is he doing this stuff?"_

He continued this until he felt something wrong and when he threw a feather; it just floated down to the ground. Rainbow Dash not hearing anything looked up to see Basil looking at his hands when he spotted her and tried to run for the bathroom.

But he hadn't met Rainbow Dash personally until she appeared in front of him smirking. Basil stopped in time and tried to run to the cell doors but got tackled to the bed and pinned.

Rainbow Dash held Basil down with a victorious smirk on her face as he struggled under her. He tried all his best but knew he was pinned so he stopped trying after a few seconds.

"Ok, you got me! What do you want from me?" Basil said grudgingly.

Rainbow got in his face and demanded, "I want to know what you did to Twilight earlier. She was normal before but when she came back; she said she might have met her special somepony!"

The memories of the kiss came back with vengeance as Basil's face lit up red like a cherry confirming Rainbow's suspicion.

"So you did do something with Twilight! Tell me or you'll get a bucked so hard in the face that your whole world will spin!" She said raising her fist.

Basil seeing that he had no powers at the moment and a fist of rage being formed gave in, "Ok I give, just no head shots!"

After everything settled, Basil proceeded to tell Rainbow Dash what happened which made her laugh out loud, "You mean to tell me. That the egghead Twilight and you just kissed and freaked out!"

She then fell off the bed and onto the ground laughing, if there was a time Basil wished he could bury himself, now would be the time. Basil slowly laid his head down in depression turned away from Rainbow Dash as she got back up. Seeing Basil depressed, Rainbow grabbed him from the bed and started shaking him.

"Hey don't be so sad about the kiss. If it helps, she did say it was magical."

Basil looked up blushing at the words she said but looked back down in embarrassment. He was happy that a girl didn't hate him for kissing her but his mind was still on the fact that he is in another world and still wants to go home… right?

Taking her hands off Basil, Rainbow Dash stared at him while the memory of Twilight coming back to her old room where the others had decided to stay happily humming.

**(Flashback, Twilight's Old Room)**

Rainbow Dash and her friends were looking around Twilights old room and how it was decorated. The only problem was, that she mostly had only bookshelves filled with books and some other stuff that would catch their eye. Their snooping was interrupted when Twilight came walking in humming happily and levitating a stack of papers by her.

Everyone tried to look innocent and put back whatever they were looking at trying to hide their snooping.

Rarity was the first one to distract her friend, "Sooo, Twilight. How was your visit to the creature?"

"He's not a creature Rarity. He's just a lost human confused on where he is. And his name is Basil." Twilight said setting down the stack of papers. She then moved to the couch and sat down smiling.

The other human ponies looked at each other forgetting about their snooping and wondering about Twilights' surprising happiness. Pinkie Pie appeared behind Twilight asking, "Hey Twilight, why are you sssoooo happy? *gasp* Did someone have a birthday? Is it your birthday? Are we invited? Of course we're invited because if we weren't it be awkward but since we are invited can I set up the party also have to find you a-"

Rainbow Dash covered her chatty friends' mouth while saying, "So what was… he like? I bet he isn't too happy being locked up after all the trouble he caused."

Twilight turned to her abruptly and quickly said, "He isn't that dangerous! He was just confused, lost, and scared when suddenly waking up in a different world. Besides he isn't too much in trouble."

"Trouble!? He hurt about a hundred ponies, caused destruction around the city, an' now he tried storming the castle all by himself. How is HE not trouble?" Applejack asked.

"Well for one; he says he just wants to return home but I think if he just gives this world a chance he might like it here." Twilight said standing and walking towards a tea set.

Rarity got up shocked, "Whatever do you mean? And why are you defending him so much?"

Twilight pouring herself tea stopped and started blushing happily again confusing the others. Rainbow Dash having enough of her friends' sudden happiness decided to find out from the source. As she was about to zoom off, Twilight suddenly blurted out, "I think I may have met my special somepony!"

Everyone stopped moving all at once as they looked at Twilight surprised. Rarity was the first one to snap out of her stupor and proceeded with pestering Twilight about the details. Soon all but Rainbow Dash were their magical friend on who was the person she was talking about.

Rainbow having a hunch zoomed off down the hallways looking for a way into the cell tower.

**(Flashback Ends)**

Rainbow Dash looked down on the human who was trying to think and made her question in her head, _"What could Twi see in him? Sure, he's strong and not that bad looking but there has to be something else he's hiding."_

Basil was starting to get sick from the confusion in his mind, but the feeling went away the minute his power glitch went away. He got up and stretch but as he was stretching, electricity started surging his body in sparks but he didn't seem to notice. Rainbow was awed by the electricity that she tried to touch it but her hand was grabbed by Basil who shook his head.

"You don't want to do that. I can't guaranty that you won't get hurt."

Rainbow nodded but watched as the power vanished slowly back into his body. Basil let out a sigh before sitting back down feeling more relaxed now that his powers were back. He looked at rainbow haired girl remembering that she was the one who attacked him in the forest.

"Was there something else that you wanted? While I think it's cool you care about your friend; I still doubt that's all you came here for." Basil said cynically.

Rainbow was taken back at the sudden mood change that she got up in outrage and yelled, "Yeah, I'm here to interrogate you like Twilight did so we can all see how much trouble you'll be in."

"_Who says I'm staying that long? Hmm, so Twilight was really interrogating me, I've got to stop putting so much trust in people now in days."_ Basil thought with closed eyes.

Opening them to see Rainbow still glaring at him, Basil thought he should play along until he figures his powers out more.

"Fine, let the interrogating begin." Basil said looking bored.

Feeling mocked, Rainbow gave him a nasty look, which made him smile, and got a paper and quill. She sat down and said, "What is your deal with Twilight?"

Basil started choking on the air from the sudden question that he had to take a minute to regain himself. Feeling better, he looked at his interrogator who was still waiting for her answer.

"What kind of question is that?! If you want to know so badly, go ask your friend or something!" Basil yelled with a red face.

Rainbow got up and poked him with her quill, "I want to know about your intentions for Twilight! So get to talking or we'll have a problem here."

Basil looked away tight lipped and continued to stare at his interrogator as she glared back. Seeing that none of them were going to break, Rainbow Dash sighed and said in an angry tone, "Fine! I'll skip that question… for now."

She scratched off the question and looked back up, "How did you do that kicking thing where you got me on my back?"

With a raised brow, Basil answered, "That was called a counter. It's where you see an opening within the enemies attack and striking at the right moment. But to be honest, the first I did that was purely by instinct. I didn't even know to do that until I actually did it."

"Ok… then why did you spare me back in the forest?" Rainbow asked determined to prove that Basil is trouble.

Basil looked away for a moment but answered, "Well, I was still scared of the fact I was in some unknown area and a bunch of weapon wielding girls chasing after me didn't help one bit." He finished with his eyes narrowing at Rainbow.

She smiled apologetically and said, "Yeah sorry about that. Princess Celestia said to assume that you were dangerous due to how you arrived."

Looking away in mock anger, he commented, "If I had known that, maybe I would've tried harder to fight back and actually kill."

"You didn't kill anypony even during your huge destruction of the city?" Rainbow asked surprised.

Basil tilted his head to the side and asked confusingly, "Destruction? Oh, you mean the whole time the soldiers were chasing after me." He finished finally remembering. He then continued, "When my wings grew out from my back, they took me to this city and I was just trying to escape and return home until they started pointing their weapons at me. So I figured I should at least defend myself by beating those idiots up. But no, I never once killed any of the soldiers."

Rainbow Dash sat there staring at the person who she thought was a monster under sheepskin but now can see that her friend was right.

Setting down the paper and quill, she got up and sat on the same couch as Basil who looked at her with a blank look but was confused on the inside. Rainbow sighed and swallowed her pride as she said, "I don't know if Twilight is right or not but I guess since you didn't really hurt anypony. I guess I can give you a break about being dangerous."

Basil looked at her not believing that someone actually believed him and with an attitude like the rainbow haired girl. Turning away from Rainbow, he let out a sigh saying, "Well… I guess since you're the one saying sorry. I should say sorry too for almost killing you in the forest."

"It's water under the bridge. By the way…" Rainbow said looking away turning slightly red.

Basil turned to her waiting for her to ask her question but she seemed too embarrassed to ask from her turning back and forth. Having enough with the embarrassment, Basil grabbed Rainbow Dash by her shoulders and shook her back and forth yelling, "Just ask the damn question already!"

She closed her eyes and yelled out, "I WANTED TO KNOW IF I CAN SEE YOUR WINGS!"

The both of them were silent until Basil let go of her shoulders and took a few steps back. Rainbow Dash took this as a no so she shamefully got up and started walking to the cell door until she heard him ask.

"Where are you going? There's no way out during the guard exchange; it takes about thirty minutes for them to complete the exchange. Besides didn't you want to see my wings?"

Rainbow Dash turned to see Basil hunched over and his wings slowly started sprouting out from his back revealing his black and white wings. She couldn't imagine on how beautiful his wings were as she slowly walked over to him and stood in front of him. She slowly reached out with her hand and touched his wing feathers making him chuckle.

Looking up, Rainbow Dash was about to ask if she had done something wrong but remembered all her knowledge about Pegasus wings.

She slowly started feeling his wings with her hands as Basil tried to hold back any other laughter that tried to escape. As she felt the wings, Rainbow couldn't help but take a few glances at the person allowing her to feel his wings. He looked even more handsome up close to her and thoughts of how cool he looked with two different color wings.

Basil tried to keep a calm look and his laughter in check, but found it harder the more Rainbow Dash kept feeling his wings. But the feeling turned from being ticklish to a good feeling.

Rainbow Dash slowly started stroking his left wing thinking on how rough looking his dark wing looked not noticing Basil's blush. Basil wanted to voice his words to stop but the feeling was slowly getting to him making his knees shake.

He was about to close his eyes until he felt something below his waist hardening. Looking down, Basil could see his cock slowly rising and Rainbow Dash was too busy with his wings to notice.

Basil, without notice, covered his entire front body almost blowing Rainbow over with his sudden movement. At the same time, the new guard had walked up the stairs and saw the wings moving.

"What's going on here?" the guard demanded.

Quickly panicking with embarrassment, Basil said with a deep red face, "Nothing! I think she stayed long enough you should let her out!" He then turned to Rainbow Dash with a red face telling her, "It was nice seeing you and I hope next time we meet it'll be outside this cell."

He then shook her hand and proceeded to push his guest out the cell and turned away to his bed.

Rainbow Dash sighed as she turned and walked down the stairs. Making sure she was gone, Basil slowly uncovered himself to see his sex organ hard as a rock and hanging in front of him. Basil let out a long sigh of relieve as he prepared to take a nap off the erection.

What he didn't notice was Rainbow Dash walking back up the stairs and looked around the corner saying, "Oh by the way, I think you twenty percent cooler than most Pegasus I know!" She had surprised Basil so much that he turned around without realizing until it was too late.

They continued to stare at each other until Rainbow Dash's eyes started going lower until she saw his erection. Basil looked at where she was looking and slowly but suddenly let out a gasp and sorry as he flew into his bathroom door completely destroying it.

Rainbow Dash slowly turned back to the stairs and walked down before getting to the last step. She breathed in a lot of air before squealing with joy, "ohmygoshohmygoshohmygosh! I made him get an erection with my own hoofs! No wonder Twilight likes him so much. Hmm, he's not taken yet and with my awesome skills with stallions, he'll sure to be mine and then the REAL fun can begin.

As she plotted her plans, Basil was in the bathroom still laying on the ground where his destroyed door lied. Basil let out a sorrowful sigh and thought to himself, _"If this was two out of the six girls visit, then I'm not even going to last the third one."_

* * *

**List of Reference**

**Alchemy/Bomb Alchemy/Fullmetal Alchemist:** I loved the alchemy in this show that I figured I use it in this story. Also the bomb alchemy is Kimbley's signature alchemy in the show.

* * *

**Author Note:** I hoped everypony enjoyed the chapter! Please leave a review good or bad to let me know how I'm doing.


	6. Chapter 3 Part Two: Friendly Chat

**Disclaimer:** I do not own MIP:FIM, Hasbro does. I also don't own anything listed or mentioned in this story. I only own the Oc's in this story.

**Author Note:** Hello Readers! This story is still a joy to write, this chapter was somewhat interesting to type but I feel like it was a challenge. So I hope I at least get one review for this chapter for a little feedback. Also a little character development in this chapter so once again, please review!

* * *

**(Canterlot Castle, Tower Cell)**

Basil was walking back in forth in his cell deep in thought of his escape plans. He scouted things out with his **Byakugan** but the range wasn't all that great; he could only see with him in the center to the ground below him. He only saw part of the castle but it was enough for him to come up with a plan up until the part where he couldn't see.

He also discovered the power of **bending** the elements of air, water, earth, and fire themselves; he thought back to the time just right before he got caught. He had bended the earth to save himself as he thought about it.

Basil looked at the empty guard station with an unreadable expression before going to plotting. The guard had left without saying a word even before the guard exchange was supposed to happen.

Not that any of that mattered to Basil who controlled the water from his lunch which was left untouched. Basil looked at the food with an annoyed expression as he stared at a sandwich with flowers in it. Picking it up and holding it with two fingers, Basil thought with disgust, _"Do they honestly expect me to eat this garbage? Well, I guess I gotta believe them now about them being ponies before. Wait! Does this mean they can still eat this kind of food?"_

Basil was slowly taking interest in the sandwich and the people of this world. Just as he was about to take a bite, the noise of something stomping up the stairs made him drop the food back on the plate.

Turning to the noise, Basil listened as the stomping got even louder and closer as every second passed by. Basil who was starting to get nervous started charging up his magic when the cell door lit up and a golden aura surrounded his aura and soon vanished. Looking at his hand confused, Basil looked up at the cell door realizing the golden aura was there to suppress his magic. Not needing magic he pointed at the cell door like he was pointing a gun. His finger tip started glowing blue as he waited for the person to show up.

What he saw surprised and shocked him greatly; it was the same guard but he was carrying a large chest while the girl with fancy hair walked behind him looking graceful. Instead of the clothes she wore in the forest, she wore a white silk like dress with a blue band around her waist.

Rarity walked past the guard who was on the floor carrying the chest on his back and then said, "Good work, now please be a dear and unlock this door so I may speak with the chap."

The guard nodded his head as he unlocked the door and carried the chest into the cell. Basil watched the scene transpire with an amused grin as he commented, "Dumbass! You could've carried it with his hands!" To show his point; Basil wiggled his fingers as the guard glared at him.

Without saying another word, the guard proceeded to walk out of the cell and back down the stairs. Rarity then walked in the cell and closed the door behind her trapping both of them in the cell.

Basil then sat down on one of the couches and let out a long sigh, "So what do you want to talk about? Seeing as your two friends already visited me I'm assuming that you are my new interrogator." But instead of an answer, the couches and table were glowing light blue and levitated away from the center of the room. Basil was the most surprised as he clung to the couch like a life line until the couch were set back down.

Breathing hard, Basil fell off the couch and landed on his back looking at the ceiling. Rarity walked over him and stared down at him but Basil immediately jumped back up on his feet with a deep red blush.

She automatically assumed the worst, "You saw didn't you!"

"Well who wouldn't see after you almost step over them!" Basil shouted trying to defend himself embarrassingly.

"Well it's not my fault either, it used hidden behind my glorious tail until I turned into… this." She said depressingly.

Basil forgetting about his embarrassment looked at Rarity as she sat herself on her chest and looked sad. Feeling bad for yelling, he took a step forward and asked, "Why don't you wear any underwear or something?"

Rarity looked up at him and asked with complete honesty, "What are underwear?"

Feeling his face go through many shades of red, Basil could only go through his frustration phases as he drags his hands over his face, sigh heavily, and hang his head down. He looked back up to see Rarity looking concerned at him and couldn't feel his frustration anymore which made him happy yet confused.

Shaking the feeling off him, Basil sighed as he grabbed his laptop and opened it causing it to turn on. He looked at Rarity who looked interested in his laptop and said, "What I'm about to show you is completely between us. I don't want this taken away from me."

Rarity shook her head yes as she watched him type on his laptop and a file came up on the screen. Clicking it, the file opened to show many undergarments of all kind for men and women. Basil's face started to glow red from embarrassment as he started to have second thoughts but didn't have time to think as he was pushed away from his laptop. Falling to the ground, he looked at Rarity who looked very interested in the pictures and tried to scroll down the pictures but only got confused.

Basil almost laughed but showed her how to scroll down and she proceeded to absorb all the information and styles within the pictures. They didn't realize but they had started sitting closer and closer until their bodies were touching while he showed her the pictures and were explaining.

Basil, who was so into showing Rarity what his world wears, didn't even notice when she placed her hand on his leg. The only time he finally noticed was after they had covered most of the clothing problem and he got up quickly.

Rarity although happy about the idea of his worlds clothing was slightly taken back from her advancements being pushed away. She decided to think about it later and asked, "How do you know so much about your world's clothing? While I think the subject of fashion in high regard, most stallions find it rather silly."

Turning to his guest, Basil responded like he's been practicing, "While I'm not like most people. I think understanding on how one world works, I find a better way to understand the world better and think of ways on how they can better themselves."

Rarity could only stare in awe on how he answered and how the sun's light seemed to reflect from behind him making him seem so wise and regal.

Before he could say anything, Rarity suddenly remembered something and got up walking towards Basil with a stern look. Basil quickly became nervous and started back up for every step she took until he ran out of room to back into. She walked right up to him and poked a finger into his chest as she said, "I just remembered why I made my way up here! Remember our… disagreement in forest?"

Basil looked to the ceiling trying to remember but all he could remember was kicking up dust at her before running away. He looked side to side before answering weakly, "…No?"

He could only look away sweating bullets as Rarity leaned closer glaring at him before sighing, "I asked you if you found me attractive and you said you guess so, but I just can't take that kind of answer and go on my way." She then walked towards her trunk and kicked it making it snap open and a mini closet popped out. She continued her prideful rant by saying, "So we are going to have a fashion show and you are going to sit there to judge if you find me attractive or not."

She then picked a dress and walked into the bathroom and peeked her head out and said, "Now just wait right there and prepare to be dazzled beyond what you've ever seen."

That's how Basil ended up being a judge for Rarity as she would walk out of the bathroom wearing a marvelous dress and back to change into another dress. It was after each dress that Rarity would be daring and get close to Basil feeling his chest with her hands, running her fingers across his face, and giving a kiss on the cheek. Needless to say, Basil was very red after each dress and Rarity was currently in her Grand Galloping Gala outfit as she stood in the center of the room looking radiant.

Basil was looking down at the ground not use to a girl dressing up just because he didn't find her attractive at first. Rarity seeing his nervousness walked up to him and lifted his chin to face her as she smiled, "Now there's no need to be so shy. I must say that you are a handsome young stallion."

He looked down shyly but looked back up smiling lightly, "You really think so? Where I'm from, I'm not that very liked."

She let out a gasp before grabbing and holding his hands close to her chest as she looked into his eyes, "They weren't mean to you right? I mean, who could ever be mean to someone as handsome and mysterious as you?"

Basil was actually enjoying the conversation but didn't go too much into his past, "Well I just happen to say the wrong things at the wrong time."

Still holding his hands, Rarity scooted closer to Basil sighing dreamily, "I don't know, you seem to be doing alright right now."

Basil feeling he was getting too close to the enemy slash tolerable friend asked with uncertainty, "So are you also here to interrogate me about something? If I'm planning something else, what happened to Twilight, or you just want to talk about something else?"

Rarity felt the mood vanish and sighed as she stood up, "That is the reason they sent me up here. But I think I'll let the other girls handle that, right now I'm more interested in you." Gulping with fear, Basil tried to shrink himself to the bed when he asked, "What are you interested in exactly?" She looked directly into his eyes as she walked towards him and pinned him to the bed and whispered into his ear, "What I'm interested in is… your measurements and your clothes of course!"

Releasing Basil's arms, Rarity walked back as she searched for her measuring tape, "I must simply get your measurements before I go. You never know when you might need a new set of clothes." She found what she was searching for and turned back towards her new friend to see him trying to crawl away until she caught him with her magic.

She then brought him closer to her as she looked him over and gasped at seeing his clothes, "What have you done to your simply wonderful clothes? These look like you've been shot with arrows, sliced with swords, and slashed with other bladed weapons!" Her questions were answered when Basil looked away nervously.

Rarity then started pulling at Basil's clothes who tried to fight back as she started talking, "I simply can't have you walking around in this third rate stitch job. I'll simply have to fix your clothes for you and that's going to be the end of that!" she yelled the last part as Basil pulled back on his jacket and shirt too hard pulling Rarity on top of him.

Basil was slightly dizzy after the fall that he didn't even notice that he was jacketless and shirtless with Rarity on top of him. She looked down at him to see Basil's well-toned body that it made her heart skip a few beats. Basil looked up to see Rarity's blushing face, confused on what she was looking at; he followed her gaze to see he was without a shirt.

He was about to scream but Rarity put her hand over Basil's and whispered seductively, "Now don't be so embarrassed. I think you look very daring without a shirt on."

During the designers' moment, Basil could feel his manhood start to harden so he made a **Shadow Clone** and replaced himself with the clone. Rarity was completely surprised that she jumped off Basil's clone and looked at the two new prisoners.

"How did you do that?" Rarity asked still in shock.

The clone then poofed out of existence leaving only the two in the room. Basil then proceeded to answer, "That was a clone. I can make clones to take my place anytime I want or if I'm in trouble."

She then snapped out of her shock and started inspecting Basil, "I see, then how can I be sure you're real and not a clone?" She then started poking him to make sure but it only caused him to get annoyed.

"I am real! If I wasn't then why would I waste my time here in this jail cell?" Basil annoyingly swatted Rarity's hand away from him.

She thought about it and realized he had a point but made a mental note to remember his ability. She then got her measuring tape and started walking towards Basil who remembered he was shirtless. He quickly tried to cover himself up and get his shirt and jacket back but was tackled by Rarity. Soon everyone could hear a struggle in tower cell.

The next guard came running yelling, "What's going on? Is the prisoner trying to escape!?"

What he and some other guards saw made them burst into laughter; Basil could be seen wrapped with the beds' blanket while pouting while Rarity was sewing up his clothes. Basil could only look away thinking, _"I better come up with an escape plan soon or my self-respect will be flushed down the drain!"_

**(Time Skip)**

Basil is seen wearing his clothes that had been stitched like a professional designer had gotten their hands on his clothes. He was very happy that he let Rarity take his measurements but he watched her hands making sure they weren't roaming around. Afterwards he gave her a surprising hug and went back to his bed to pretend to sleep while she left.

After Rarity left, Basil continued to explore his powers and found that he cast **genjutsu** by just looking into his opponents eyes. He also discovered he could learn fighting styles at a fast rate which made him giddy; he always dreamed of learning martial arts just so he could get payback.

He was so into practicing that he didn't notice that the guard had let in Pinkie Pie before walking away for the guard exchange. Pinkie Pie had always wanted to visit but she needed time to get her party cannon ready for the special guest. She positioned the cannon right behind Basil and grabbed the cord and waited for the best moment to shoot her cannon.

Basil elbowed, kicked, or punched the air making sure he got the feeling just right before turning around and got cannon shot with confetti in the stomach. Pinkie Pie let out a cheer and started throwing more confetti in the air while Basil let out a huge groan of pain and falling to the ground while holding his stomach.

She had started setting up party decoration and a banner that said 'Welcome to Equestria Alien!' Pinkie then began blowing party blowers annoying Basil greatly. Basil stood up and grabbed her party cannon, walked to the cell doors, went intangible allowing him to phase through the bars, and threw Pinkie Pies' party cannon down the stairs.

Pinkie could only watch as he did all that and immediately got in his face when he walked back to his cell and excitingly asked, "How did you do that? Are you some kind of ghost? Why did you throw my cannon down the stairs? Are you a meanie alien ghost?"

Basil could only blink his eyes on how fast she asked her question and how poofy her hair was. He couldn't resist when patted her head feeling her hair but Pinkie didn't seem to mind as she closed her eyes and smiled.

Quickly realizing what he was doing, Basil pulled his hand back like her hair was fire and said, "Sorry about that. But back to your questions, first none of your business, second take a guess, third you shot me with confetti in the stomach, of course I'm going to throw your cannon down the stairs! And forth I'm not a meanie; I just retaliate in my own way."

Pinkie was missing her head being rubbed but turned to Basil and apologized, "Sorry about that. I thought it would make the surprise even more surprising."

After she said that, Basil looked at his surroundings to see his cell was decorated and looked at the person who did it, _"How did she set all this up in so little time I was on the ground?"_

Pinkie Pie then started bouncing up and down going around Basil and said giggling, "You're new to Equestria so I thought this will be my only chance to give an alien a welcome to Equestria party before you have to go back to space." Basil was slightly embarrassed when looked at Pinkie and seeing her breast bounce with her body and tried to sound annoyed.

"I told you already I'm not an alien! …Can you please stop bouncing." He said with a sigh.

"Why?" Pinkie asked already in front of Basil with her chest against his making him blush. He could feel her breast pressing against him which made him think, _"When is Rarity going make the damn bras already?"_

Basil took a step back as he tried to explain without giving his real reason, "Well… it hurts my neck trying to keep up with your bouncing."

Pinkie Pie looked suspiciously at Basil as he tried to avoid her gaze and making him sweat with nervousness. He was about to give when she smiled suddenly and said, "Okie doki loki!"

"Now let's get this party started!" Pinkie shouted looking happy as she dragged Basil around.

They had done whatever pinkie had wanted to do like dancing, although he was very awkward at dancing so he just did the good old two-step. He then played games like pin the tail on the pony which he missed a couple of times. Then Pinkie set up a piñata and had him go first which made him feel blind as he took five minutes before he finally destroyed it. Finally there was the food Pinkie Pie had brought which made Basil happy as it was mostly sweets.

Even though Basil would never admit to anyone in that world, but he was thrilled by his first party even if it was just the two of them.

Basil laid down on his bed fully satisfied by all the sweets and started stretching his body on the bed looking happy. Pinkie looked as he seemed to stretch like a cat which made her giggle at the amusement. Hearing giggling, Basil remembered he wasn't alone so he stopped and sat back up trying to look cool.

Pinkie Pie ended up laughing even more that she fell down laughing which Basil replied with mock anger, "Oh what so funny afro? You seem to be having a good time."

She got back up still giggling when she told him, "Of course. I find laughter the best when it's between friends."

Basil looked at Pinkie with a calm look but inside he was wondering what she would think after he had escaped from his prison. He got off his bed and asked, "So was that all you came here to do or are you still going to interrogate me?"

Pinkie Pie tapped her chin in wonder before looking at him cutely, "I don't know. Can I ask you one question at least?"

"Just… one question?" Basil wondered what kind of question it would be.

She started walking towards him as he backed away not liking where the conversation was going. He had eventually ran out of room to back up to and Pinkie had stopped just in front of him still looking deep into his eyes.

She grabbed Basil's hands and said with seriousness, "I was wondering if I can get that kiss I never got in the forest?"

If Basil's heart could jump out and his brain overheat with steam, it would both be happening at that moment. Basil was completely red in the face; he didn't know what to do except try to get out of kissing her. There's nothing wrong with Pinkie he thought in his head but he didn't want to be as confused as he already is with Twilight.

"Uhhh, how about a little game?" Basil asked shyly.

Pinkie Pie looked very excited go up to his face and asked enthusiastically, "What kind of game?" Gulping from her voice, Basil continued, "If I can get you back down the stairs without you noticing, then you hold off on that kiss for another time."

She slowly tapped her chin wondering if it was a good deal but shook her head yes accepting the terms. Basil slightly smirked activating his **Sharingan** and said lowly, "Look into my eyes."

Pinkie looked and saw his eyes were red but something else wrong with his eyes and before she knew it; her mind went completely blank. Basil smirked when her eyes lost her certain shine to them and talked slowly, "Now I'm going to let walk out of this cell and you're going to walk down those stairs until you reach the bottom and then you'll regain conscious and wonder how I did that."

She can only nod as she let go of Basil and walked towards the cell door where he forced it open and allowed her to leave.

Basil smiled as he started cleaning up the left over party decoration wanting he room to practice new fighting styles.

When Pinkie Pie reached the bottom of the stairs she regained her senses and realized she wasn't in the cell room anymore. She looked around to find herself at the bottom of the cell tower and thought, _"Wow! I got ask next time how he did that. He would be great at parties as a hypnotist."_ She then skipped away happily.

**(Time Skip)**

Basil yawned as he finished his salad they had given him for his supper. But he still wasn't in a good mood as the guard kept giving him nasty looks. The guard had dropped his food right in front of him and didn't even apologized. Basil was just glad the guard was now leaving for the guard exchange but he didn't leave before spitting at his cell door.

He just sat there staring at the spot where the guard had been sitting and thoughts of rage were forming in his head. He looked at his hands when electricity started to cackle around his hand when it formed into a fist. He figured out how to control lightning enough to shoot it out of his hands. He made the electricity go back into his body and looked at his other hand.

A while ago before the next guard showed up, Basil found an interesting ability his body now possesses. He was practicing new powers when he thought of the alien forms from Ben 10 and next thing he knew, he felt his back move. Basil wondered what happened when he sneezed but he sneezed very loudly making his own ears ring. He looked with the vanity mirror and saw a **sound speaker** implanted into his back but looked to see one of his windows shattered.

Not wanting to get in trouble or discovered, Basil quickly closed the curtain and pretended nothing happened as the speaker in his back sank back into his body. The new ability allowed his body to change in someway or another to fit the power of the alien.

As he continued to look at his hand, he remembered he also discovered another way the power can be used.

Basil forced every ounce of concentration onto his left hand as it turned into a black stringy mess that seemed alive. It started giving shape as a **bladed arm** that extended over his hand. He looked at it thinking about the guard until he noticed that the black organism started traveling up his arm forcing him to regain control.

His arm went back to normal but left Basil very winded and with a power glitch. Basil looked at his arm with a worried look and thought, _"It seems some powers will take time to control but with the right amount of training, I should be able to control all my power and hopefully without any power glitches."_

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard footsteps walking up the stairs. He prepared himself with a kunai knife he hid in his sleeve and slightly hoped that it was the mean guard so he can get revenge. But instead of the guard he wanted to hurt, it was the country looking girl walking to his cell looking miffed.

"What the hay was his problem? All I asked if he could open the cell for me and he just tossed me the keys." Applejack complained looking for the right key.

Basil looked at the blonde haired girl remembering that she didn't hesitate in attempting to shoot at him with her arrow bolts. As she opened the cell door, Applejack could see Basil curling up and kept his sights on her.

Applejack could only sigh and rubbing her head remembering her first encounter with the critter named Basil. She was only doing what the princess told her but she knew she should of listen to Fluttershy at least.

Applejack could only hope in being herself to be friends with the defensive critter.

"Howdy, mah names Applejack and I'm here to talk to ya about the whole hubbub yesterday." She introduced herself raising her hand for a handshake.

Basil looked at the hand then at Applejack who smiled kindly. He slowly grabbed her hand and shook it up and down half smiling, "My name is Basil if you don't already know it."

"Well I'll be, these has got to be the softest hands I ever felt on a stallion with your build. I figure you don't get much do ya?" Applejack said surprised by feeling his hands with the handshake.

Basil quickly took back his hand feeling slightly insulted but grinned lightly and said, "Yeah, I don't do that much outdoor work where I come from. But what I lack in physical traits I make up for it in mental traits."

"Well if you ever feel like you want to experience refreshing hard labor, you can come visit me and mah families farm and help out if you like." Applejack grinned being proud about the apple family farm.

He could only smile friendly like as he said jokingly, "As long as you don't mind me passing out from exhaustion about halfway. I doubt I would last even an hour doing hard work seeing as how weak I am."

Applejack lightly punched his arm and hugged his arm feeling his muscles as she laughed, "Now don't be acting like your some city folk. Ya been runnin' the whole day yesterday while fighting the royal guards until the moon came to the sky. I doubt a little hard work will beat ya that easily."

Basil blushed as he looked at himself absent mindedly forgetting he wasn't his scrawny self anymore. He rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment when he asked, "Do you really think I'm that strong? To tell you the truth; I didn't use to look like this." Applejack looked at him confused but allowed him to continue.

"I actually used to be very cynical and scrawny that people called me a scarecrow or bones." Basil said looking void of life.

She seemed honestly surprised when she thought, _"How can his world be so mean to make fun of others?"_ But Basil looked up with fire in his eyes as he grinned sadistically, "But that has all changed now that I'm all powerful! When I get back home, I'm going to show all the bullies what happens when you mess with the wrong otaku!"

Applejack couldn't help but frown at him when she scolded him, "Now listen here! While ah don't know how your feeling right now, but ah do know if you use your fancy powers you'll be the thing ya say you ain't. A monster." Basil looked at the farm girl with a blank look truly thinking about her words and they continued to stare at each other for a minute before he finally sighed.

"Maybe… you have a point. I don't want become corrupt with power." He sighed looking down ashamed.

Basil was a smart otaku and learns from the books, comics, games, and dvd's so his thoughts wouldn't be filled with bad thoughts. But after learning about his powers, he could understand on how antagonists in plots feel with so much power at his disposal.

Looking at his guest, Basil could only sigh depressingly as he apologized, "Sorry about my little moment. It's just with so much power, my thoughts were turning against my ideals. So… thanks."

Applejack smiled kindly and accepted his apology while Basil was starting to feel red in his face not liking the situation. Back home he was a complete jerk to anyone who talked to him and even went to call the teachers idiots. He wasn't comfortable changing his personality so suddenly and into someone actually likeable.

Basil turned back to Applejack and tried acting like his usual self, "So are we done here? I really like to get back to waiting for my execution."

Not liking his attitude, Applejack got up suddenly and demanded, "Now why are you takin' that kind attitude with your friend? And what's that talk about ex-a-cute-shin?"

Not missing a beat, he replied looking away bored, "It's called execution and this is how I talk back home. No one has ever wanted to be friends with me and why should that change now?" She only got in his face with a frown and yelled in his face.

"You've got a friend right here! Now tell me what's really goin' on in your head."

Basil could not believe that someone had actually called him a friend and truly meant it with all their heart. Falling to his bottom, he let out a mournful sigh when he confessed, "Ever since I arrived here, I felt that I needed to change my personality to get home but now that I've stayed here longer. I feel like I'm changing into someone entirely different and that makes me uncomfortable."

Applejack placed a hand on his shoulder as he started making a circle motion on the ground with his finger. She rubbed his shoulder comfortably and said soothingly, "Right now, you might be scared of becoming somepony new but ah'm sure you'll get through it with your head held high." She then hugged him from behind and Basil continued to look forward until he slowly closed his eyes.

They sat on the ground enjoying each other's embrace; Applejack listened to his heart beat while he enjoyed the fact he might have actual friends.

They had lost track of time that the setting sun had vanished within the horizon and the moon had lift into the air in the suns' place. Basil had witnessed the event and got up to the window in awe that he forgot Applejack was behind him.

"How did the moon just do that!? I've never seen something like that happen in my world." I thought the moon would rise on the other side?" Basil shouted amazed about the sun and moon.

Applejack let out a chuckle when she explained about the system the princesses had. Truth be told, Basil had known about their titles but wanted to witness it first-hand himself.

Feeling tired, Applejack yawned walking to the cell doors and excusing herself for the night. After closing the cell door, she remembered her early question and asked Basil through the bars, "Ah was wondering, what were you talkin' about your execution?"

Basil smiled sadly hoping that she had forgotten about what he said but responded calmly, "What I'm about to say, I want you to tell your other friends as well." Applejack nodded allowing him to continue, "Where there's light; there are shadows created from that light. I can already take a guess on how your royal council works and I don't think I'm going to be walking out of here alive."

Before she could question him even further, Basil turned back to his bed without saying another word and pretended to sleep ignoring Applejack's call. She only looked even more worried as she raced down the stairs after leaving the cell keys on the guard's desk.

Applejack passed by Dark Skull who was assigned double guard duty for Basil. He looked at the retreating figure before shrugging and continued up the stairs.

Basil continued to stare at the wall before sighing and sitting up on his bed thinking on what he said. All the stories he has ever read on the internet seemed to make the council of the world evil and his prison like capture seemed to only prove his point.

**(Time Skip)**

Basil and Dark Skull had been enjoying themselves by chatting with each other about random things. If anyone were to see them talk, they would think they had been friends since they were born with how much they smiled and laughed.

Dark Skull had his doubts about being friendly with the creature but found it rather enjoyable than his other duties. Basil didn't think it was possible but he truly thought he found his best friend he had always dreamed about since he was a kid.

In his head, he thought rather sadly, _"It's a shame that he's on the other team. I still need time to plan my escape but when it's complete; I hope I don't run into him."_

They continued talking but there was something that kept bothering Basil. There was a very shy guest that would try to walk up the stairs but would cower in fear and go back down the stairs. Basil had remembered the guest as the last one of the six weapon wielding girls. Every time she would show her face or notice she had been seen; Fluttershy would excuse herself for a few minutes before trying again.

Basil looked at Dark Skull wondering if he had seen Fluttershy or was pretending he didn't see anything.

It was until Dark Skull's shift was over that he finally said something to their shy guest, "I'm going to be leaving for the night so I'm going to leave you in the company of this cute looking mare."

Fluttershy let out an eep before she tried hiding herself but saw the Lieutenant unlocking the cell door before leaving for the night. She looked into the cell and saw that Basil was glaring at her so she hid herself behind the stair entrance. But in reality, he had only looked at her wondering what her motive was.

All he can remember about the girl was that she was the first one to try to befriend him before Applejack shot at him. Fluttershy peeked around the corner and saw Basil's figure and continued to stare looking for any movements.

Basil let out a frustrated sigh but hid it when he talked aloud for her to hear, "If you want to come in, I have no objections seeing as I already let your friends in." He turned away from the cell door and waited until he heard the footsteps approach his cell and the squeaking of the door hinge opening. After hearing the footsteps go beyond the cell and into his room; he opened one eye and smiled as he motioned the door closed with his hand using the **force**.

Fluttershy let out a scared cry before racing back to the door and tried to force the door open in vain.

She stopped her attempts when she felt someone breathing behind her; she slowly turned to see Basil's red eyes staring her down. Basil wasn't trying to scare Fluttershy but his patients had been running thin ever since she arrived and kept excusing herself without a reason.

Fluttershy let a scared cry before curling herself into a ball and shaking. Basil scratched the back of his head not sure what to do with his guest.

"Umm, are you ok frightened little girl?" He asked awkwardly hoping it would calm her.

But Fluttershy didn't respond but shake with fright making Basil sigh knowing he failed. He decided to take another shot but with a different approach.

"Listen, I'm not that good at trying to talk to strangers so how about we sit down and have a nice and peaceful chat amongst… friends." He said friends as if it was difficult to say.

Looking up with her hair covering most of her face, Fluttershy could see he was truly trying with his hand held out in front of her. She slowly placed her hand in his and he carefully helped her to her feet and let her to the couches and placed her on the opposite couch.

Basil had a smile and an unknown feeling in his chest when he looked upon Fluttershy; she had the looks and the cute personality making her adorable. He couldn't help but be nice and laugh on the inside.

"So what do you want to talk about before I turn in for the night? I'm sorry if I frightened you earlier if I haven't apologized yet." Basil said smiling kindly and acting the complete gentleman.

Fluttershy couldn't help but feel her cheeks flare up red as she nodded her head and looked at Basil's face. He used to have the feeling of a scary animal when you cross its territory, but now he had the feel of a complete gentlecolt in his prime. Basil knows how hard it is to be shy when he was young and was tormented by his fellow classmates.

They had sat down with Basil smiling and his guest gripping her dress as she stared at the table. Fluttershy let out a whimper, "I'm sorry that you got caught up in all this scary situation."

Basil only smirked as he leaned back and got into a relaxing position when he commented, "I guess you heard what I told Applejack?" She only nodded sadly with tears threatening to fall.

He quickly moved to the other couch and soothingly held her as he tried to calm her, "Shhh, it's alright. I knew what I was getting myself into when I was fighting the royal guard. There's no need for someone as cute as you to cry over a stranger."

Fluttershy wiped away her tears as she looked into his eyes, "But you were just scared of us and we never allowed you to tell your story."

Basil brushed it off and offhandedly said, "Yeah, but I could've just turned myself in but my fear clouded my judgment. But now that's a thing of the past, is there something else you would like to ask."

She shyly and hesitantly nodded when she grabbed something from a desk drawer and got out a medical kit and asked, "I was wondering, if it's ok with you, if I can change your bandages with fresh ones?"

He only blushed knowing what that would mean but nodded his head slowly unzipping his jacket. Fluttershy watched as he took off his jacket and pulled the shirt off him showing his muscle tone. But she wasn't interested in his appearance but what she needed to do. There were some tender spots but it showed that his wounds were healing quite nicely.

Fluttershy walked up to him and placed her hand on the center of his chest where Princess Luna's twin blades met. Basil took her hand in his and smiled to reassure her he was fine and she nodded in acknowledgement. Fluttershy had started changing the bandages with Basil's cooperation; it went calmly and smoothly with him in fresh new bandages.

Basil threw the old bandages away seeing that it had his blood on it and didn't want to make his guest even sadder. As he turned his back to her, Basil felt an odd sensation near his spine but thought nothing of it until he heard Fluttershy gasp.

"Oh my. You have a tail?" Fluttershy asked surprised.

Not understanding the question, Basil looked behind him as best he could and saw a glimpse; he had a black dog like tail wagging away. He did his best to remain calm but the overwhelming of rage and confusion was winning.

"Ok calm down Basil. You can get a hold of your anger. OH FUCK THAT! WHERE DID THE FUCK THIS TAIL COME FROM?!" Basil whispered yelled turning in circles trying to get a better look at the tail.

Fluttershy, who didn't understand the situation, looked at the scene unfolding in front of her as he tried to grab his tail by chasing himself in circles. She couldn't help but to giggle a little, but Basil heard her and looked at her with a mock rage, "I was born without a tail! How did this get here? And what's so damn funny!?"

As quickly as her giggle came, it vanished when Fluttershy started shaking with fear again as she apologized quickly. Letting a frustrated grunt, Basil looked at his tail and thought of all possible powers that it would give him a tail. His thoughts registered to the One Piece power: **Zoan**.

He calmed his raging thoughts and imagined his tail going back into his body and the tail started shrinking. Fluttershy gasped as Basil's new tail started shrinking until it was gone and he let out a rather happy sigh.

Basil fell to his bed with a happy smile and almost startling his guest when he made the bed move suddenly. He moved his body in Fluttershy direction and stared at her with a slightly red face as he stretched. Not caring who saw, Basil stretched himself like a cat remarking on how good it felt.

Not being able to control herself, Fluttershy scooted herself closer to him and ran her hand down his back. The results were sudden; Basil had flexibility that let him stand on the bed with his hands and pushed himself in the air and landed right behind Fluttershy hugging her. She was very startled but became confused when she heard purring, she looked behind her to see Basil with his eyes closed and his head on her shoulder.

Feeling Fluttershy tense up, basil opened one eye and questioned, "What's wrong, still afraid I might hurt you or something?"

"No… it's just that I've never had a stallion be so closed to me and… *Squeak*" She said curling up with a red face.

Basil just couldn't help himself; ever since he was a kid if someone were to run their hand down his back while he was stretching like a cat, he would get up and hug them affectionately. Add that to the fact that Fluttershy just seemed so cute and he felt confident wasted no time to comfort her like he was a pet.

"Aw, don't worry about that Fluttershy. I'm just someone that your worried showing how much I appreciate your kindness." Basil said nudging her with his head.

Fluttershy peeked through her hair to see him smiling at her assuring he meant no harm. She slowly relaxed her body and leaned back to his chest as he held her with arms around her.

The stayed there enjoying the moon light from the window and each other's presence. Basil didn't know exactly why he was acting in a way he never thought existed but he didn't question it from the way he felt.

A few minutes later, he noticed that Fluttershy had fallen asleep but didn't feel like waking her up leaving him with a problem. Basil was left with a girl sleeping in his arms and no one to take her back to her room. He looked around to figure out how long he had but put his hands in a plus sign and whispered, "**Shadow Clone Jutsu**."

A clone then poofed in place and saluted Basil saying, "Clone reporting for duty."

Standing up with Fluttershy in his arms, he turned to the clone ordering, "You are to stay here and distracted the guard if I don't make it back in time."

The clone saluted once more before laying on the couch and laying there in plain sight. Basil nodded and walked towards the cell turning intangible and phased through the bars and continued to walk down the stairs. He reached the bottom of the stairs but faced an obstacle; he couldn't just walk through the castle in broad moonlight. Basil looked around thinking of ghost powers but knew it would be his first time attempting to use invisibility powers.

He closed his eyes in concentration as his body became shrouded in a ghostly aura that traveled to Fluttershy as well. Their bodies slowly started to become **invisible** until they couldn't be seen anymore. Looking at himself or rather through himself, he found it was a success so he slowly and carefully sneaked through castle with his **Byakugan** activated.

Basil traveled around the castle grounds until he found a tower with the other five girls that visited him sleeping. He walked up the steps until he made it to the door and tried the door to find it unlocked. He walked in and seeing with his special eyes that there are two and a half floors with twilight sleeping on the very top.

Placing Fluttershy's body on a spare couch, Basil watched as her body regained visibility and see her sleeping face. He gently placed a blanket over her and see her smile while getting comfortable.

As he was about to leave, Basil heard Twilight yawn before falling back asleep. The feeling of curiosity took a hold over him and he carefully sneaked past the other girls and saw the purple haired beauty sleeping peacefully. Gulping with nervousness, Basil walked silently towards Twilight's sleeping form and stared for a few seconds.

Feeling his face go red, he turned away wondering, _"Why am I feeling like this? My aunt and uncle must be worried sick about me right about now! Plus, they're girls I don't even know and I'm not sure about this place; I think it's changing me in a personal way."_ He turned away to leave when he heard a soft thud that made him turned to see Twilight's pillow on the ground.

He automatically picked up the pillow and gently placed it under the owners' head before turning around pretending he didn't her smile. As he walked back to the door, he noticed other things about the other girls that he had to fix. He moved Rainbow Dash away from the fire place, gave Rarity back her pillow, put Pinkie Pie back into her sleeping bag, and took Applejack's hat off and placed right by her head.

Basil smiled knowing he did a good job walked to the door and opened it to fully realize what he had just done. Looking back to the smiling faces and his face getting redder, he forced himself to look away thinking with anger and sadness.

"_I've got to get out of here fast before I find myself liking this world more and more."_

He turned away while slowly closing and locking the door with magic different from their world. As he walked, Basil couldn't help but feel the next morning will not end well for him but the thought of home became too good to give up because of fear.

What he didn't noticed, was he walked into the stone garden and stopped in front of a certain statue as darkness took over the ground area and the statues' eyes glowed red.

**(Time Skip)**

Basil walked back to his cell beating the guard but he didn't let his clone have a chance to talk dispelling him away and fell flat to his bed. He laid there for minutes before sighing and wrapping himself up with his blanket as the last thoughts came to his head.

"_I'm so going to regret ever agreeing to his terms. But if it can get me home… then I'll accept whatever happens and be done with all this."_

With that, he fell to sleep with a dark chuckle sounding in his head making him curl up with nightmares.

* * *

**List of Reference (I do not own anything listed here)**

**Byakugan/Genjutsu/Sharingan/Shadow Clone Jutsu/Naruto:** Again I'm sorry if I use these powers more than others.

**Bending/Avatar: The Last Air Bender:** One of my favorite cartoons or anime, I've never really thought about it but which is it?

**Sound Speaker (Echo Echo)/Ben 10:** these powers won't be full transformation; only half human and half alien.

**Bladed Arm (Blacklight Virus)/Prototype:** I can't really imagine myself putting this power in this story that much, so expect at least another appearance later. But still an awesome game, I still haven't played the sequel to the game.

**Force/Star Wars:** when I think of this power, I don't think of the movies or the cartoon for it. I like the video game force better but that's just my opinion.

**Zoan/One Piece:** I totally thought of something else for this chapter but I was reading one piece manga and decided to go with my second choice.

**Invisibility/Danny Phantom:** This might be another power I might be using in chapters soon.

* * *

**Author Note:** I just wanted to say that the dresses Rarity wears; I don't have time to describe each dress so use your mind to come up with an image. Also I hope everypony liked the chapter and leave a good or bad review, I'll take either.


	7. Chapter 4 Part One: Part of the Plan

**Disclaimer:** I do not own MIP:FIM, Hasbro does. I only own the Oc's in this story.

**Author Note:** Hello Readers! I would just like to say a few things before anyone starts reading. I would like to say that yesterday made my day because I got another review. I just have one thing to say about that… About time! This review one of the readers posted was both good and constructive criticism and that's my favorite kinds of reviews! It lets me know how someone enjoys this story and telling me on how I can improve. So other readers, don't feel shy or anything about sending me reviews like that. And I just wanted to tell the reader that the problem will be fixed in a few chapters so please be patient with me. Also I just wanted to say that somewhere in this chapter is a different writing style. Now that that's out of the way, enjoy the chapter and please review.

* * *

**(Canterlot Castle, Cell Tower, Early Morning)**

Basil woke up feeling he was the only one up but he knew with the sun rise that someone else was awake as well. He put on his repaired jacket and backpack and checked his pocket watch making sure he was still on time. He then grabbed his necklace and quickly prayed for his parent's protection before starting on phase one of his plans.

Putting his hands in a plus sign, he called out, "**Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu**!"

**(Canterlot Castle, Garden)**

The guards set on patrol duty in the garden marched by with their weapons in their hands. As they walked, Basil walked by them greeting them before continuing on his way. The guards thought nothing of it at the time until they realized that he was a prisoner out of his cell.

"Halt! By the name of Princess Celestia! We order you to sta-"

The guard who spoke didn't finish when Basil went running towards him and dropped kicked him to the ground. He then spun to back hand another guard, raised his other hand, and electrocuted the last guard unconscious with his **Conduit** powers.

Basil let out a breath of air but a small surge of electricity flashed around him making him flinch but shook it off. He turned around to find new guards but smirked and remarked, "You guys should've thrown the book at me when you had the chance."

**(Canterlot Castle, Front Gates)**

The guards standing at the front gates stood like complete statues committing to their jobs. What they weren't expecting was Basil walking right out of the gates while whistling happily.

He stopped and turned to the guards before waving to the before continuing on his way. The two guards stood there in shock until more soldiers came running out in attempt to recapture the prisoner.

Basil only smiled before stomping the ground knocking a chunk of earth off the ground before punching it towards a guard knocking the wind out of him. He then charged toward the guards brave enough to challenge him and dodged them until they surrounded him.

Smirking at their overconfidence, Basil raised his arms in the air before his eyes changed into the **Rinnegan** and shouted, "**Shinra Tensei**!"

The area around him including the soldiers was pushed away by an unseen force sending the enemies flying in the air. He watched them hit the ground groaning in pain when he spotted the winged guards flying towards him.

Basil then smirked as he turned around and made a run for it but he seemed to sloop for a sec before resuming running.

**(Canterlot Square Plaza)**

The residents of Canterlot were enjoying their day by going shopping, visiting friends, watching some poor magician doing incredible magic by the fountain. The magician had some black and white make-up to make himself look like an old fashion clown from the past.

While the magic he showed were good, the truly amazing thing he was doing was using magic without a weapon. All he wore was a silver bracelet with a yin yang symbol and it glowed with his magic.

He went out into the crowd and stole a kids' candy apple which made him cry and the crowd started getting angry. The magician silently held up a finger quieting everyone before his magic caused the apple to poof from existence. Everyone was awed except for the little colt who still wanted his treat. Before the colt could cry, the magician held up another finger and seemed interested in the colts' bag.

The colt looked at the magician and his bag in repeat until he understood. He silently asked if he were supposed open his bag which his answer was an enthusiastic head shake. The colt hesitantly opened his bag and looked inside for a hand to pop out and stick a new candy apple in his mouth and pop back into the bag.

Everyone was so surprised that even the royal guards started clapping. The magician looked around to see some royal guards and smiled wickedly.

For once in his short appearance, the magician talked, "And now for my final trick! I shall make royal guard completely and utterly surprised that they'll start making a ruckus!"

The crowd and the guards completely lost interests and tried to go on their way when the magician did something surprising again. He started moving his arms in a fluent motion and water started floating and gathering in the air.

The entire square plaza sky filled with light blue fresh water almost illuminating the area light blue.

Then as amazing as it was; it came crashing down on top of everyone including the clown. No one dared to say anything as the magicians' face paint dripped off revealing himself as Basil.

The royal guard's mouth dropped to the ground making Basil laugh loudly as he walked away saying, "Be careful nothing flies into those mouths of yours! And I told you I can surprise you soldiers!" He then started running down the street.

One of the soldiers snapped himself out of his shock and proceeded to chase after him with the other guards following his example.

**(Canterlot Shopping Area)**

The shopping area was already in shambles as Basil browsed through the sell products. It wasn't a secret back in his world that he was a collector of anything interesting.

As he looked around the shopping area, Basil noticed that they didn't really have much entertainment items that he was used to which bummed him out.

"*sigh* It wouldn't kill these pony confused humans to at least make something remotely interesting." He sighed looking through a window. With the windows' reflection, Basil dodged a spear flying at him but destroyed the window shop.

Basil turned around to see some pissed off soldiers gripping their weapons. One of the soldiers spat at him, "How are you this strong? Last time you weren't nearly as strong!"

Vanishing from their sights, Basil showed up beside the soldier who talked and said loud enough for everyone to hear, "Because I had time to discover my powers' potential and plot my escape plan."

He then kicked the solder into other soldiers and turned to punch another soldier but his legs almost gave out on him. Rather than risk getting swarmed, Basil turned around and ran away with the soldiers chasing after him.

**(Canterlot Castle Kitchen)**

A trail of food could be seen leaving the kitchen but Basil could be seen eating fruits and sweets one after another. For some odd reason, seeing real food made him hungry. As he continued eating, he didn't notice the chefs enter the kitchen.

The chefs were greatly surprised to see the creature they heard so much about eating the castles' food.

Basil suddenly stopped eating and causing the chefs to hold their breathes with fear in their eyes. He started sniffing at the air and turned to see the cooks standing like statues. Basil continued to stare for a few more seconds before he started eating slowly again while staring at the cooks.

The fear started increasing in the chefs chests as they started to have a look of fear and started opening their mouths. Noticing and realizing what was going to happen, Basil grabbed a huge stack of donuts and stuffed them into his mouth and made a running sprint out of the kitchen.

The chefs he left behind exploded with screaming and cries of help and some even called him a monster or beast. As he made ran down the hallways, he said proudly and loudly.

"THAT WAS SO WORTH IT!"

**(Canterlot Castle, Emergency Tower)**

A soldier of the royal guard was seen running to the emergency tower so he could use the emergency siren to worn everypony.

There had been multiple sightings of the prisoner but they are saying they've seen him at the exact same time. Most ponies would've brushed it off as somepony getting the information wrong, but they didn't want to take any risks. The soldier had been assigned to use the radio to access the siren but came to a problem.

When he got to the door, he found a weird rectangle slip of paper with a weird marking on the front. Shaking his thoughts and assumed back to his duties tried to doorknob but was completely shocked. He continued to get shocked until he passed out looking burnt.

Out of the wall by the door, Basil phased out of the wall before leaving the wall completely. He looked down at the fallen soldier and shrugged muttering, "He'll be fine."

Basil turned to the **seal** on the door before turning and walking away but stopped.

He then thought in his mind saluting, _"Phase one: Confusion is a success. Finding this tower was harder than I thought it would be. Any minute later and he would've beaten me here."_

**(Canterlot Cell Tower)**

The real Basil opened his eyes to find himself back in his cell smirking at two guards yelling at each other, "I'm telling you! This has got to be a trick! There are report sighting of this prisoner being outside!"

The current guard watching him argued, "And I'm telling YOU! That he has been here the whole dang time! I suggest that you and the other get back to wo-" He didn't get to finish his sentence when both soldiers started lifting up into the air clutching their necks.

Basil had his hand out and looked like he was clutching their necks before they passed out from lack of air. Letting them hit the ground, he kicked down the cell door making it hit the wall then fall to the ground.

He walked out of his cell prepared but waited as two clones phased from the floor and revealed to be holding Basil's samurai sword, the **hook blade**, and some food for him to snack on. Putting his weapons on his body, Basil turned to the other clones and had them poof away.

Snacking away his food, Basil had to think of his next move, _"Phase one is complete. Now *sigh* Phase two: Contain trouble, must commence."_

He snapped his fingers while still eating and a group of shadow clones gathered and waited for their orders. Basil turned to his clones and without emotion to his voice he said, "Phase two starts now. You know what your jobs are and I know mine." The clones nodded and saluted before jumping out the window.

Basil lout a mournful sigh before entering the chaos he was causing to complete his task.

**(Canterlot Castle, Twilight's Room)**

Twilight could feel herself waking so opening one eye at a time, she opened to see two red eyes looking at her. She jumped in surprised and let out a scream waking the others who saw Basil as well. Quickly regaining her composure Twilight asked surprised, "Basil!? What are you doing here?"

"I got bored in my cell so I thought I would come visit your room and I must say, you have a nice room." Basil said sitting next to Twilight as she tried to comprehend his words.

Feeling curious and doing something he always wanted to do, he started looking everywhere and touching everything. Twilight and her friends watched as their unexpected guest ransack her room.

Shaking her head of thoughts she pleaded, "Basil, please go back to your cell! What if the royal council hears about this? You could lose your chance of being found not guilty!"

Her reply was him looking at her blankly and tearing a single page out of a book slowly. Twilight panicked and tried to tackle him but he vanished before her eyes and she caught the book and the ripped out page. She tried to fix the book while the others tried to subdue Basil.

"Get back here!" Rainbow Dash cried out zooming at the intruder with her bladed boomerang.

Basil stuck his tongue out at her and flipped above her making her crash into a wall. He was laughing loudly until a rope lassoed around him and snapped around him; turning to see Applejack smirking as she gripped the rope. But Basil smirked back and started spinning like a tornado, forcefully dragging her towards him, and spinning around the cowgirl until she was the one tied with the rope. Proud of his work, Basil smiled and gave Applejack two thumbs up. He felt a sudden urge to duck and when he did, he heard a loud boom and party streamers shooting out of a cannon wrapped around the wooden horse heads on display.

He looked behind him to see Pinkie smiling innocently but seemed to remember her desire and smiled differently. Basil not liking the smile grabbed a sleeping bag off the ground and shoved it into the cannon. Acting quickly, Basil looked into Pinkie's eyes and once again placed her under a **genjutsu** making her fire her party cannon. The whole cannon blew up sending party streamers everywhere trapping both Pinkie and Rarity who was caught in the crossfire.

Basil on the other hand was just covered with party streamers and laughing at the unfortunate duo caught. It was then Fluttershy had picked her weapon off the table and threw it one end at the intruder and it wrapped around him. Basil looked down to see chains and found his last guest trying not to shake with fear. He only smirked as a loud speaker started forming on his back shocking anyone who could see his back.

Making sure no one was behind him, Basil opened his mouth and let out a glass shattering yell that made everyone including Fluttershy to shield their ears. When the chains went slack, he jumped over to Twilight who had just repaired the page but had the book yanked from her hands and thrown away.

"Why are you doing this Basil? We could've pleaded with the council to forgive you." Twilight confusingly asked desperate to know why Basil was causing trouble now of all times.

Basil smiled at her but his smile seemed different like… sadness. He stood there and replied looking at Twilight smugly, "Do you honestly think those old farts will do anything to help me?"

"Why does it sound like you have a grudge against the royal council? You barely got here and it's like you personally hate them already."

Basil finally frowned as he replied with a hint of anger, "For where there is light, darkness shall be there to cast shadows. Your princess is being used and no one is doing a damn about it. I'm going to say this before I run: Your council is corrupted with darkness in their hearts."

Before Twilight could question him even further, he jumped away from her and right through the window. Everyone gathered to the window and saw Basil happily waving to them back and forth before making a face at them and turning around.

"Who does he think he is? Let's get him girls!" Rainbow Dash yelled with a face of rage.

Everyone ran to get their weapons and proceeded to chase after Basil once again.

**(Canterlot Castle, Throne Room)**

Princess Celestia and Luna were observing the city from their castle as fires seems to be starting in some areas. Celestia turned to her sister with a grim look.

"This is not a good sign sister." Luna answered looking sadly at the city.

"We are starting to think about his actions as evil and chaotic."

Then a voice talked out as if it was vibrating, "Wow, and I thought you would've been different than your sister." The princesses looked around on alert as the sun princess yelled and demanded.

"Basil, why are you doing this? What do you hope to gain after all this is over?"

They continued to search for him until Luna spotted Basil sitting on the throne sitting Indian style with his head resting on his hand looking bored, "Honestly, how can the both of you stand sitting in this chair all day? I would at least need my ipod and laptop to sit on one pillow for a whole day."

"Answer thy sisters' question Basil!" Luna commanded glaring at him.

Basil merely shrugged while making four small elemental spheres appear above his palm and started floating them in circles, "Why am I doing this? That's for me to know for a little bit longer until the end. And what do I hope to gain after this is over? Why the only thing I want is… NOTHING!"

When he shouted the last part, the back part of the throne blew up in pieces. Basil slowly looked behind and the princesses saw a sound speaker on his back.

Turning to face the princesses, he had an apologetic look and said, "Sorry about that. I so didn't mean to do that; I just can't exactly control this new form yet. But I think I have enough time to spare with you princesses." He then drew a quick circle on the throne and placed his hand over it creating a blinding light with **Alchemy**.

The princesses shielded their eyes until the light eventually subsided enough to see what Basil had done. The throne had changed to a gold colored throne with seat and Basil sitting on the throne looking comfy.

"Now this is a throne to sit on! Now, why don't we calm down and talk?" But as soon as he said that; the castle started shaking and roughly knocked Basil off the throne and hit the ground.

Through the shaking, Basil stood up trying to keep his balance and keep his cool but the looks he was getting from the princesses made him fold, "I had nothing to do with this!" He yelled now on his hands and knees to keep himself leveled.

"'Calm down and talk' huh." Celestia glared at confusing prisoner; first he says he wants to talk then he somehow causes an earthquake.

"What are thou doing to our kingdom Basil!" Luna demanded while Basil tried to concentrate to his other clones but couldn't with the sun and moon princess demanding questions.

Giving the princesses an assuring smile, Basil with a straight face robotically said, "I assure you, that whatever is happening right now is not my fault…" He paused thinking of powers he may have missed but started breaking down in sweat when something came up in his mind. He turned away from the princesses and linked his mind to his other clones.

**(Chat Room Style Writing!)**

**Master Otaku has signed in**

**Master Otaku: WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON OUT THERE!?**

**Mystery Gamer has signed in**

**Mystery Gamer: It wasn't me! I'm in the town square showing the most amazing magic show!**

**Fighting Guy has signed in**

**Fighting Guy: Why are you showing magic? I prefer the good ol' punches to the face! It's great practice when we take out the jocks and bullies.**

**Master Otaku: We aren't going to do that. We want to be like the main character like in other stories stories, not the antagonist.**

**Silent Ninja has signed in**

**Silent Ninja: That's why we should be the anti-hero, we could kill but it'll be for the greater good.**

**Shameful Pirate has signed in**

**Shameful Pirate: …**

**Mystery Gamer: ? What's wrong with that clone?**

**Silent Ninja: Don't know, don't care. As I was saying, why should we even listen to some cowgirl who can't even talk normal like everyone else?**

**Master Otaku: …**

**Silent Ninja has signed out**

**Fighting Guy: What happened to him?**

**Shameful Pirate: …um guys.**

**Master Otaku: I didn't like the words he was saying. I think Applejack seemed like the honest kind of girl and I happen to like her southern accent.**

**Shameful Pirate: Hello?**

**Human Shield has signed in**

**Human Shield: You LIKE her? Then why am I playing chase with all the girls, the top two of the royal guard and the pink princess?!**

**Master Otaku: I DIDN'T MEAN IT LIKE THAT!**

**Shameful Pirate: If I can just get a word in.**

**Fighting Guy: Remember it's all part of the plan… and if you don't like her, then why are you getting so defensive hmm?**

**Master Otaku: You want to be next big guy?**

**Fighting Guy: No I'm good!**

**Shameful Pirate: I'M THE ONE WHO'S CAUSING THE EARTH QUAKE!**

**Everyone: WHAT!?**

**Shameful Pirate: I'm so sorry! I was protecting myself and a guard with a shield was charging at me, but I kicked him to a wall in a hallway. But I may have used the Tremor-Tremor powers by accident…**

**Fighting Guy: What happened to the guard?**

**Shameful Pirate: …he wasn't dead for too long for a resurrection spell.**

**Mental Chat Room has Ended**

Basil looked up from the ground and his hearts started beating with each shake the earth shook. He just wanted to escapes but he never meant to put anyone else in so much danger. He looked towards the princesses and they could see the regret in his eyes. He turned his head away and was in deep thought looking for a way to fix everything. The stress of being in a unknown world with strange powers started to show when he placed a hand on his forehead from thinking.

Suddenly like a gun going off, Basil looked up and started concentrating with his azure magic aura surrounding him as he muttered, "Please don't show up." His body started to dimly glow like space, his forehead grew three short horns, and his eyes turned green.

The princesses were surprised that he changed but were still on guard around Basil even though the castle was shaking.

Basil in his new form talked as if he had three voices, "MOTION CARRIED! TURN BACK TIME BEFORE EARTHQUAKE!" He drew the air with his hand a astral circle before sending it out to the whole castle, mountain, and city of Canterlot. Just as the castle was about to fall; it stopped and the rocks and pieces of the castle started traveling up the mountain and back to their original spots.

Soon everything was back to their original positions, even the clones.

**(Canterlot Castle, Castle Hallways)**

A Basil clone was fighting off soldiers as best he could but their strikes were almost hitting their marks. A soldier with a sword and shield was charging at the prisoner but he was able to dodge and steal his sword before breaking it. The soldier held his shield in the air to defend himself but was kicked into the wall leaving his impression in it but he still held firm.

The Basil clone then charged with his right arm over his left shoulder and was about to take out the soldier until something in his head gnawed at him. A sudden vision of an earthquake happening if he finished made him stop at a screeching halt. As the Basil clone try to stop he was repeating, "No you don't!"

He eventually stopped an inch away from the guard with a clear white orb around his hand. Letting out a breath of relieve, the power slowly went away leaving a bunch of confused guards and a happy Basil clone.

Before anyone could question what happened, the Basil clone kicked the shield aside and head butted the guard knocking him out.

The clone then made his getaway while sticking his tongue out and mocking them, "You'll never recapture me with your current speed, losers!"

The royal guard proceeded to chase after the clone while leaving several guards to take the injured to the infirmary.

**(Canterlot Castle, Throne Room)**

The real Basil, after fixing everything, just stood in the middle of the room with a blank look on his face. Princess Luna was the first to investigate his new form as she inched her way towards him. She reached her hand out with a cautious look before placing a finger on Basil. He didn't even flinch or react at all for that matter; he just kept staring straight ahead.

Celestia then spoke out loud to get his attention, "Basil, what just happened? One minute Canterlot was in trouble but now it's like nothing ever happened."

But he didn't respond or even made any signs of even hearing her. While they continued in vain to get his attention, Basil was somewhere else in his mind with two… guests.

**(Mindscape or inside of Basil's mind)**

Basil could be seen floating around in the void of space but he was still alive and could breathe normally. He sighed out loud turning to two giant green faces staring down on him.

The first face resembled a kind woman as she looked at Basil with a mother like look. The other face on the other hand, looked like a grumpy old man as he looked at Basil with an unmoving strict look.

The woman started speaking with kindness in her voice, "**Hello Basil! We are-**" But Basil rudely interrupted her.

"Yeah yeah, I know your names already," he points to the woman, "Your name is Serena, voice of love and compassion," he then moves his hand towards the old man face, "and your name is Bellicus, voice of rage and aggression."

Bellicus looked impressed when he spoke with a strict tone, "**I see we've got ourselves a voice of reason with spunk! We'll get along quite well, you and I**."

Basil had a look of uncaring as he dug through his pockets to find his pocket watch and checked to see that the third phase of the plan is soon. He looked back to two personalities and calmly said, "While I would love to stay and take in the awesomeness of being **Alien X**. I must be leaving for phase three of the plan."

Serena had a concerned look has she spoke, "**Basil… are you sure you should be so trusting with the promise of returning home**?"

Basil looked back towards the voice of love and stared for a few seconds before turning away. Bellicus' voice boomed towards the voice of reason, "**I don't see what the problem is. You complete your job and you get sent home. What else could be wrong?**"

Serena had an answer immediately while Basil clutched the front of his jacket over his heart, "**He's starting to develop feelings for this world and for the former ponies that reside in this world**." Turning back to Serena, Basil shouted with a red face.

"I am not developing feelings for this world! I'm just not sure if what I'm doing is right…" He slumped his shoulders depressed and in thought.

"**Ah, the idea of liking a new world bothers you so much that it rivals your hatred of not understanding the unknown doesn't it**?" Bellicus stated with a condescending smirk.

Basil turned to the voice of rage and yelled with his own rage, "Enough! I don't have time to spend wasting time talking to two bodiless faces that can't mind their own fucking business! I'm leaving now and finishing what I started!"

Both Bellicus and Serena turned to each other when they saw a dim black glow on Basil's hip before it vanished.

"**And how are you going to leave? We keep you here so only we can say when you can leave**." Bellicus said smirking.

Basil turned his head to them and grinned as he told them, "You forget, this is my power. So I can freely turn off certain powers if I wanted to." Before they could say anything, with a snap of a finger a bright light shined enveloping Basil.

**(Canterlot Castle, Throne Room)**

The princesses had tried to use their magic to snap Basil out of his trance but a strange space like aura would snap back them. They were both about to use a magical beam but a green like shine blinded them for a few seconds. The light dimmed enough for them to see Basil making a run for the door and making them pause.

After truly realizing what he was doing, Princess Celestia and Luna gave chase and calling out for him. What they didn't notice was the real Basil on the ceiling looking at the spot where they were. He then fell to the ground and landed on his feet without any trouble.

Basil looked around thinking about the third phase of the plan that someone else had told him to complete at any cost.

Sighing rather sadly but closed his eyes as he talked out loud to himself, "I guess I should get this done before I have second thoughts. I just hope after this I can forget this whole mess and go back living my otaku life."

He then turned intangible and phased through a window heading for a certain safe.

**(Canterlot Castle, Outside of Canterlot Tower)**

One of the Basil clones was still running from the Mane six but he also got Shining Armor, Dark Skull, and Princess Cadence to chase after him and was dodging magic blast. The clone jumped onto castle wall and continued dodging by jumping around.

"Nya nya, what wrong? Can't hit a jumping target?" The Basil clone laughed before dodging Applejacks arrow bolts.

He then sent a fire blast with a punch and continued running up the stairs. They were about to give chase when they noticed a dark and bright colored magic beams shooting out of another door. Everyone but Rarity were surprised to see another Basil running away from Celestia and Luna with their weapons drawn.

Luna sprouted her wings halfway and blurred making some to wonder where she went. The Basil clone felt a chill run down his back making him jumped up barely avoiding Luna's twin blades from cutting him. He landed on his feet and turned to his opponent to see her getting her wings ready. The clone snapped his fingers as Luna blurred from everyponies sights whispering, "**Stop**."

The spell worked in stopping the princess in place where the clone ran behind her and counted down in his mind before punching lightly.

The spell ended at the same time as Luna got blasted by a delayed air bending punch sending her back towards Celestia. Her sister caught her with magic and could see the worry in her face. After making sure she was fine, Celestia sent another magic beam at the clone but he merely dodged and ran after the other clone.

Twilight ran to her teacher with worry and asked, "Princess Celestia! What going on with Basil? Why is he attacking the city? Why are there two of him?"

Celestia shook her head slowly as she answered, "I don't know if he was just acting or why there are two of him but-" before she could continue Rarity cut in their conversation.

"I'm sorry to barge in but I believe he called this ability a shadow clone?" She said uncertain on what Basil called it.

"Wait! You're saying there are more of Basil's that is causing all this mess?" Rainbow Dash asked not believing that somepony could split himself up.

Turning to her friend, Rarity continued, "I don't think they're real. He made the clone poof from under me so maybe they aren't actually real."

Twilight hearing Rarity questioned suspiciously, "What do you mean by, 'under you'?"

Before she could get an answer, a torrent of water splashed down on all of them making them soaking wet. They looked up to see two Basil's floating water while making flowing motions and laughing down at them. Everyone reacted differently or the same; Rarity was complaining about her ruined mane which made the clones confused. Rainbow Dash and Applejack were fuming at the clones as their faces made the clones busting a gut. Fluttershy just looked at herself and tried shaking the water off her and almost causing the clones eyes to wonder.

Pinkie Pie was jumping up and down calling out for more water and Twilight to look at her friend oddly. The three princesses seemed rather miffed but that was on how Basil could be acting so childishly. Shining Armor took it well as he looked at the twin clones but he was worried about his Lieutenant. Everyone turned to see Dark Skull seething mad.

He was shaking with rage in his now wet armor as he charged up the stairs, "Why you! When I get up there, I'm going to buck your face in!"

The others followed the Lieutenants lead but the clones smirked at their actions. As they raised the water, they said at the same time, "Good luck getting up frozen stairs!" The clones then dropped the water on the stairs and blew on the water slowly creating ice covered stairs. Dark Skull and Pinkie Pie both fell on the stairs and were starting to slide back down the stairs.

Both Basil's laughed but they were both sort of worried about hurting anyone but were relieved when Pinkie was having fun sliding down the stairs. They turned to the tower and ran inside slamming the doors behind them.

Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash grew their wings and started hovering above the frozen steps helping anyone else who slipped.

Celestia having enough of the ice raised her sword to the air and it glowed and shined with the warmness of the sun melting the ice. Dark Skull looked up the stairs with a pissed off look and started running back up the stairs. Pinkie was disappointed that the ice was gone but ran after her friends not wanting to be left behind.

Celestia got to the door and threw it opened expecting the Basil clones to ambush them with something else but was proven wrong. In the room stood a single Basil holding and drawing on three slips of papers until he looked up.

"Finally caught up I see, having fun with my clones?" He asked almost mockingly.

Not waiting for any talking, Dark Skull charged with his brass knuckles out; he threw a fury of punches only to keep missing. Basil had activated an ability called **Vision Eye** allowing him to see the Lieutenant's next move before he makes it. Dodging and grabbing one of the punches, he guided it above him where he palmed his opponent in the chest. But he wasn't done quite yet; he then twisted his palm and called out, "**Soul Force**."

Dark Skull could feel a sudden jolt go through his body before he hit the ground on his side twitching. Everyone was shocked to see Basil take down the Lieutenant so easily when all he did was run on the first day. Basil on the other hand was shaking his hand and his eyes were turning red. Both powers had caused his hand to go numb and his eyes had a sharp pain in the back.

Shining Armor charged forward with his sword and shield drawn in hopes to avenging his Lieutenant. But he couldn't defend himself when his opponent raised his hand and called out, "**Blizzardra**." A medium size snowflake shot out of his hand and it hit the shield. The Captain thought nothing much until the ice started traveling down his shield and onto his arms.

The ice had traveled through Shining Armor's body until only his face remained unfrozen shocking everyone.

Twilight ran forward screaming for her brother and Celestia having enough of watching her people fall defeated yelled, "Enough of your cruelty Basil! Why are you doing all this? Is it revenge?"

He turned surprised at the princess that he defended himself, "I'm not killing anyone so how am I cruel? And I'm not doing this because of revenge or something pity as that."

Twilight, after making sure Shining Armor is fine and leaving him with Cadence, then questioned, "Then WHY are you doing this?"

Basil turned away from them before throwing the three slips of paper at each side of the room except for the entrance. The slips of paper gently placed themselves over the windows and wall before glowing light green dimly. He then turned to the others before smiling and poofing out of existence.

Everyone gasped surprised and looked around to find the real Basil until they heard a whistle from behind them. They turned to see the REAL Basil standing just outside the door with a one slip of paper between his fingers. He smirked when Rainbow Dash dashed towards him with her wings out causing him to throw the paper in the air and it stayed in place. Just when she got to the door, a light green barrier stopped her in her tracks and bounced her backwards.

She landed hard but was able to get up with Fluttershys' help and they looked at the barrier blocking them. Basil smirked as he gloated, "Didn't see that coming now did you? Now if you excuse me, I must be going for the final phase of the plan."

As he turned away, Twilight called out to him, "Do you think we're going to let get away so easily. We can just use our magic to escape from this room."

Basil turned towards them again with a grin as he challenged her, "Just try it."

Twilight held her staff and started concentrating her magic to transport them all out of the room. But a red aura started surrounding her staff until it took over the staff. Feeling her magic drain, twilight let out a big breath before falling to her knees.

Celestia automatically knew what was happening and turned to Basil shocked, "You learned how to seal magic already?"

Turning away from them, Basil had his nose in the air feeling cocky, "That's right! I saw your magical field around my cell whenever I tried this worlds' magic. It didn't take me long to realize how to use it myself with some help of course."

"Well you are still a fool Basil." Luna said out loud for him to hear.

Being a smart person, he didn't like being called anything less than smart, "Oh? What makes you say that?"

"You've brought us to the one room where we keep our most powerful magic in all of Equestria!" Luna said knowing they had won. But instead of the expected reaction, Basil's face turned rather sad before he started taking his backpack off his back.

He started talking while looking through his bag, "You would've won… with something so powerful enough to turn someone to stone or banishing the darkness from someone's heart. But that would be hard… without this in the vault." Basil had brought out a blue box with multiple gems encrusted into it shocking everyone greatly.

Celestia ran to the door and stared at the box in shock, "How do you have the Elements of Harmony?! Only I myself can open that vault."

Basil seemed to have lost all cockiness to only be replaced with a somewhat sad look as he explained, "Yeah, your vault door may keep out most people who aren't you. But what if someone can phase through matter and go through the door?" He demonstrated by having his hand turn intangible and waved over a railing.

Luna gasped as his hand phased over it and demanded, "How did you even know about the vault? Thy sister made sure to tell Twilight and her friends not to mention it."

The question seemed to make Basil even more uncomfortable but answered, "Well… when Fluttershy fell asleep in my cell. I thought I could return her to her room where she was staying before the guard came back. …I sort of met someone in the garden who came up with this whole plan."

Celestia felt a chill go down her spine but asked, "And who was this somepony you've met?"

Basil tried to avoid everyone's stare but could feel their gaze were all on him as they waited. He gazed up at a certain window making everyone turn to the window to see the picture was about Discord.

Applejack turned back questioned angrily, "You're workin' for Discord!? He can't be trusted!"

Turning away from the captive girls, Basil said sounding sorry, "I didn't have a choice! He promised me he could return me back home if I helped him with this plan."

Celestia looked at him with a sad look, "Basil, whatever Discord told you are complete lies," after she had said this, Basils' body completely tensed up and she continued, "I promise you, we will do whatever in our power to help you return home."

Inside of Basil's mind was a complete mess, he was weighing his options on who to trust but the idea of home was really appealing to him. He started taking small steps away from them until he heard Cadence voice call out.

"What about the ponies who visited you during your imprisonment? Are you just going to walk out on their friendship?"

Basil stopped dead in his tracks but he didn't make any movement of turning towards them so the girls started shouting making him remember the events.

"What about the time you let me touch your wings?" Rainbow Dash asked making him remember her visit when she was rough with him.

"What about the time when you let me take your measurements and letting me show you my dresses?" Rarity asked looking at her dress and making Basil remember when she undressed him to fix his clothes.

"What about our nice chat we had when you tried to act like a jerk?" Applejack smiled reminding him about his fears of turning into someone else new.

"What about the time we threw a private party in your cell?" Pinkie smiled jumping up and down making Basil smile for a second.

"What about the time you held me because I ran my hoof down your back?" Fluttershy asked looking down with a red face. Basil wanted to correct her about the hand and hoof thing but was too embarrassed to say anything.

Finally the last person to walk up was Twilight and her hair hid her face as she spoke, "didn't you feel anything after we kissed? I was very happy after the kiss." Everyone was surprised or shocked that Twilight and Basil had already kissed. Basil had his eyes clinched shut trying to keep his feelings in check but his heart seemed so heavy for him.

He finally turned towards the door and let out parts of his feelings, "No! I did feel something but answer me this; why does this matter? I'm from another world."

Twilight looked deep in thought before she answered, "Even though you're from another world, there's just something about you that makes me want to be your friend."

She then placed a hand on the barrier with her palm out and smiled towards Basil making him blush. He looked at his own hand and very slowly stepped towards the barrier until he was face to face with Twilight. Basil hesitantly placed his hand to match her hand and he could feel his heart beating.

Very calmly, Twilight whispered loud enough for him to hear, "Will you please take this barrier down so we can talk?" Basil turned away with his mind racing and his heart beating quickly.

He turned back around and was about to say something until an evil chuckle echoed throughout the room and said in a mocking tone, "Aw, now isn't this sweet. Young love in its prime already? And here I thought you wanted to go home?"

Everyone looked around to see one of the Discord pictures came to live. The picture looked almost dragon-like but it had different animal parts with a head of a pony. Discord had made itself bigger in the window as he looked at Basil who looked away avoiding his stare.

"I hope you haven't forgotten you goal in this whole plan I helped set up. You do want to go back to auntie Nancy and uncle Bill, now don't you?" Basil's breathing seemed to hitch before returning to normal.

"No I haven't. The final phase in the plan is for me to get far away from Canterlot with the Elements of Harmony so it could never be used against you, right?" Discord smiled and nodded.

"If you get that much then why are you still here? Saying your goodbyes before you return home?" Basil turned away and started walking away but he called out one last time.

"You better remember my part of the deal; along with sending me home, I don't want to see what you're going to do to this city so wait until I get out of the city."

Discord frowned and started pouting, "Aw, you're no fun! Aren't you the least bit curious about my powers to alter reality?" Basil seemed to pause for a minute before going on his way trying to ignore the pleas to think about what he's doing so he started running away.

Twilight could only watch with sadness as he got further and further away until he was gone. Discord let out a chuckle as he vanished and reappeared in the middle of the room but completely different. He had changed his form to fit in with the others and turned into a human form.

He had light grayish hair with black colored side hair that went around his head, he still had his horns with one looking swirly and the other a deer antler, he wore a brown bomber jacket with no shirt underneath, his feathered and bat-like wings folded on his back had two gauntlets that didn't match one being a normal gauntlet and the other coming with claw tips on his fingers, he also wore mismatched pants where one side was moss green and the other light brown but dirty, he still had a his red dragon like tail but thinner and he also didn't wear any footwear other than having bandages wrapped around his foot but his toes and heel.

Discord wrapped one around Twilight as he spoke and a fake concerned tone, "Aw what's wrong little mare? Coltfriend didn't turn out like you thought he'd be? I'm so sorry for your lost."

"Don't touch my student Discord!" Celestia yelled as she swung her sword.

But her blade never touched him as he vanished and started floating in the air, "Now now Celestia, I don't remember you being this so uptight enough to actually attack me. But then again, I also remembered you being an Alicorn instead of this." He gestured to her whole body.

Luna stepped up yelling with royal tone, "You'll never get away with this Discord! We will think of a way to defeat you, you monster!"

Discord let out a hearty laugh before pointing at the spot where Basil was, "Your only hope was just stolen by some unknown creature! I truly don't see how any of you can stop my fun of chaos without them."

They couldn't come up with anything to say but to stay in the room until they could come up with a new plan. Discord on the other hand just continued to float waiting for his signal for when Basil had left the city for him to start his fun.

What none of them noticed was one of the statues in the tower opened its eyes before closing them again to wait its cue.

* * *

**List of Reference (I do not own anything listed here also I like to say sorry if I put too much references again even though I said I would fix that.)**

**Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu/Rinnegan/Shinra Tensei/Seal/Genjutsu/Naruto:** I just can't really help myself when it comes to Naruto now can I. Anypony have any nice advice on how to stop, rhetorical question by the way.

**Conduit/Infamous:** I loved this games and the sequel to it, anyone else play this game?

**Hook Blade/Assassin's Creed:** I know this didn't have much action but I just like the hook blade that I had to put it in.

**Tremor-Tremor Fruit/One Piece:** I know this is a bit much but it'll have a bigger and nicer role later on as the story proceeds.

**Resurrection/Tales of Series:** I figured as long as people aren't dead for too long they could be revived.

**Alien X/Ben 10:** This form will probably be the only time it shows in this story. I know how powerful and mighty Alien X is so no harm done with a one-time appearance.

**Stop/Blizzardra/Kingdom Hearts:** Still an awesome game… that's all I got to say about it.

**Vision Eye/Black Cat:** This is another favorite of mine in anime sections but I remembered on how Sven seemed drained after using the power. So with both eyes I thought that maybe it'll have a more aftereffect on Basil.

**Soul Force/Soul Eater:** I'm trying a bit harder for Basil to master moves so easily so the numbing effect was good in my opinion.

* * *

**Author Note:** I hoped everypony liked the chapter and please leave Review. Also I'm starting to feel the strain of writing chapters one after the other so I may start uploading a little slower so I can take a break every few days.


	8. Chapter 4 Part Two: A Change of Plans

**Disclaimer: **I do not own MIP:FIM, Hasbro does. I only own the Oc's in the story.

**Author Note:** Hello Readers! I would like to say sorry if this chapter seems shorter than the previous chapters but I had to end it somewhere right? Anyway I can't really think on what to say right now so enjoy the chapter! Also I might upload another chapter today but I might not as well so keep a look out for an extra chapter.

* * *

**(Canterlot Castle, Hallways)**

Basil could was running at a normal running pace keeping an eye out for any soldiers to would try to get in his way. He ran to a corner in the hallway and looked both ways before continuing his way for an escape. It was until a sudden headache hit his brain like getting hit by a car out of nowhere.

He fell to the ground hard clutching his head in pain as the memories of his **Shadow Clones** came rushing into his head. Basil saw that all his clones had gathered together and dispelled themselves at the same time in hopes of killing the original. Even though he had the power to use clones, his clones would sooner or later develop their own personality and plot against him.

Basil looked up from his headache to look for a mirror hoping one of his clone's memories was wrong to see a reflective window and saw two green faces smiling at him as they both greeted.

"**Hello Basil, happy to see us?**"

He jumped up screaming very loudly but clamped his hands over his mouth shut and questioned out loud, "I wonder if anyone heard that?"

As if to answer his question, a spear came flying at him and shattering the window. Basil took off running as well as looking at each window he passes by to see both **Serena and Bellicus** floating around him in his reflection.

"What the hell are you two still doing here!? I thought I turned that power off."

"**You can't get rid of us that easily Basil. We may not be able to control your body anymore but we're still in your mind.**" Bellicus explained and smirking at Basil's face of despair.

Serena tried calming him down by softly speaking, "**Don't worry Basil. We won't affect your life that much. I just want to know how can you stomp on that mare's feelings for you and siding with that spirit?**" she ended scolding Basil in the end but she really wanted to know.

He had a look far away from what's happening and only answered, "Don't worry about it. Just let me do my thing right now and go back in my mind."

Bellicus seemed to smile as he turned to his other half, "**I agree with the boy, let's go back and let him handle this.**" He then vanished from the reflection and Serena followed after giving Basil a concerned look.

Stopping in his tracks, Basil turned to the soldiers who were still chasing after him and raised both hands towards them. He then used the **force push** to send them flying backwards to the ground with a weak push. Basil then turned back and continued running at a faster pace leaving the guards in confusion.

**(Canterlot Castle, Canterlot Tower, Time Skip)**

Discord was floating with an impatient look on his face as he checked his wrist for a watch to appear. It has been a half hour after Basil left with the Elements of Harmony and still no signal had been fired. His captives had set up near the front door trying to come up with an escape plan. Dark Skull had clinching and unclinching his hand making a fist before relaxing while staring at Discord and thoughts of Basil for revenge.

Shining Armor had thawed out and was trying to warm himself up with his magic while Princess Cadence was holding his hand for comfort. She was still in shock that the stallion she had put so much trust in had ran off with the elements.

Princess Celestia and Princess Luna were discussing plans to get over the non-magical field while once in a while would think about Basil's betrayal. Celestia turned to her student who seemed to be taking the betrayal the hardest as she just sat against the wall staring at the ground. Her friends had tried to comfort her in their own way and it seemed to work for a few minutes before going back thinking about Basil.

Discord was really itching to cause chaos but he had to keep his word to Basil so he would succeed in the plan. But the fact of waiting any longer was driving him crazy, well crazier. He let out a frustrated sigh as he smashed his fist against the wall wondering out loud, "When is he going to activate the signal? There could be potential chaos happening right now if I didn't have to wait!"

Applejack looked towards Discord who was pacing wanting to know about the signal, "What kind of signal are you waitin' for?"

He turned towards the farm girl smirking taking out a droid phone from thin air showing it to everypony, "This here is what he calls a 'cellphone'. He told me this will be the signal when he leaves the city. But he's taking so long that I may have to break our deal just a bit early if he doesn't activate it soon.

Before he could complain even more, the phone started ringing with **Godot's theme** song from Ace Attorney started playing. It surprised Discord enough to almost drop the foreign object until he caught it with two hands. Everyone waited in silence waiting for Discord to do something but he just stood there staring at the strange machine.

He looked at the screen to see a green button on the screen but before he could press it, the phone stopped ringing.

Discord looked over the phone trying to get the green button to show up again and Pinkie Pie was over his shoulder trying to point out directions. Rainbow Dash grabbed her friend pulling her away from the enemy.

Just as he was about to give up, the phone started ringing again. Pressing the green button on time this time, Discord saw the screen change into a screen name and a voice talked out of the phone.

"Hello?" It was Basil's voice that came out of the phone surprising everyone. Discord slowly spoke to the phone uncertain on what to do.

"Hello? Is this Basil?" Basil on the other end sounded annoyed big time when he spoke.

"Of course this is Basil! Also, why the fuck didn't you pick up the first time!?"

Flinching from the tone, Discord talked into the phone, "Sorry about that, I didn't know this fascinating object could make ponies voices come out of It." He finished running his fingers down the screen.

Basil sounded bored when he responded, "Yeah, it's amazing. Any way I just called to let you know I'm at the final check point." The rest of the others held their head up at attention to listen on the conversation.

"That's great news! Now I can cause as much chaos as I want now right?" Discord was very happy at the moment for his boredom would soon to come to an end.

"Yeah, but I just wanted to do one last thing before I go. Look behind you Discord." Everyone in the room turned to see one of the statues poof up in smoke and revealing a Basil clone.

The real Basil continued on the other side of the phone, "That clone will enhance you enough to never be able to be turn to stone ever again." Discords' smile grew into an evil grin before he started laughing while the other gasped in shock.

Celestia stood up and hastily spoke out loud, "No Basil! You mustn't allow Discord to get stronger than he already is. I implore you to not give him anymore power!"

The clone just stared at her and turned towards Discord, "It's his choice if he takes the offer, not yours."

Discord smiled as he made a bulls-eye target appear on his chest as he told the clone, "I accept the offer! Now hit me when ready!"

The Basil clone started chanting in another language that none of the ponies or used to be ponies could understand, "**Basiliske Galeōte meta Kōktō Podōn kai Kakoin Ommatoin Pnoēn Tou Iou Ton Chronon Parairousan! Pnoē Petras!**" The clone then took a breath before breathing out a rocky mist that covered Discord.

Everypony stared in fear on what was to come out of the smoke while the clone stared in boredom. The mist started dispersing enough to see Discord turned back into stone with him posing smiling still hoping to be stronger. The statue fell to the floor with a stone thud and everypony having a disbelieve look on their faces.

The Basil clone walked to the fallen Discord statue and plucked the phone from his stony hand and talked in the phone, "Mission is complete sir. What are my orders now?"

The other side of the phone line said, "Just keep holding the phone in the air while I explain the situation to every… pony? Yeah, I think that's what they keep saying."

The clone held the phone towards the confused captives but Celestia was the first with a question, "What's going on Basil. I thought Discord was your way home, isn't that why you sided with him?"

The phone was silent for a minute before Basil's voice came out of it, "That was my original intentions yes. But he showed me what he was going to do to your land, if I remember correctly is called Equestria. And I just couldn't go through with his plans. Hence this backup plan I put together."

Twilight got up from her spot and asked with hope in her voice, "So does that mean you never had any intentions to turn against Equestria and siding with evil?"

There was a soft chuckle on the other line before he answered, "Of course not Twilight. You guys may have threatened me at first but now I can say I at least tolerate you ponies, some more than others."

Twilight had tears of joy gathering at the corner of her eyes before wiping them away and said, "Now that this is all over, we can expect you back here right?"

The clone looked away as there was a pause on the other side as Luna stepped up, "Basil, are thou still there? Aren't thou coming back to celebrate todays victory?"

The Basil clone grabbed a folder tugged under his shirt and threw it to Celestia and Luna and the phone started talking again, "There was another condition when I joined with Discord. That condition was for prove of dealings behind the princesses backs by the royal council. In that folder is the prove I was talking about."

Both Celestia and Luna looked conflicted to accept something that Discord put together but Basil continued, "I know you two have mixed feelings since Discord was the one who found the evidence but please give it a look over."

Fluttershy looked at the clone and the phone as she softly asked, "Aren't you coming back Basil?"

The pause in the phone came back to the phone but answered, "Like I'm going to wait for the council's decision! I'm free right now so why don't I just go all the way in escaping?"

"But why? You just saved Equestria from Discord plus you have to give back the Elements of Harmony, I'm sure everypony will see you has a hero." Twilight tried convincing Basil to stay while the others nodded their heads.

The clone placed the phone on the ground as it poofed away from existence and the other side of the phone called out, "Sorry, Twilight. Even though I would like get to know your friends and this world better, I must return back to my home! I'll leave the box somewhere easy to get so I'll leave a message on the destination."

Before they could say anything else, Basil continued, "But before I leave, I want you all to witness my grand escape on top of the mountain!"

The phone beeped signaling the end of the conversation as everypony rushed to the windows to see what Basil had planned.

**(Canterlot Mountain Peak)**

Basil could be seen standing in the center of the peak smiling that his plan to betray Discord worked. He may not be the most likeable person back in his world but he still has a heart. He looked around him to admire the peak that he improved. The work may have given him a power glitch but it was worth it to him.

The peak now had no snow and it was leveled enough to look like a small island paradise. It had green grass made from the **Wood-Style**, it had a little stream of fresh water sprouting from the center of the mountain, and a single tree that could be improved any time.

After breathing in a gulp of clean fresh air, Basil let out a serene sigh before looking out to Equestria with a smile, "This land is so very peaceful… why would Discord want to destroy all this?"

He started walking backwards until he reached the peaks edge as he stared in the direction Discord told him to go. Basil could remember all the details of the Everfree Forest he was told but he also remembered how hardly anyone goes in the forest making a good hiding spot.

He made movie magic hands as he studied the distance he had to take off for the forest and he started muttering to himself, "I'm going to need a sonic boom to get enough distance but maybe I could use my wings to glide me over the rest of the way or something?"

Basil could feel his powers return as he set himself up in a runner's stance as he put all that he had into his legs. He could honestly say but he felt excited to be leaving Canterlot and seeing on how he gets home. It was like he was in his own adventure like all the great characters in anime or books.

He took off vanishing from his spot and kicking up a glomp of dirt in the air. He reappeared jumping off the edge of the peak and took off towards the Everfree Forest. The peak on the other hand released a blue colored sonic boom that filled the sky.

Everypony in Canterlot looked to the sky and wonder as they started at the blue ring. The fires and destruction in the city were getting taken care of by the royal guard and construction workers. The ponies in the Canterlot Tower watched as the streak in the sky fly over the city and out of sight within seconds.

The paper seals glowed dim before they peeled off the walls and hit the ground bursting into green flames. Celestia watched as the fire diminished until only a black smudge was left. Twilight made a move towards the door but her teachers' voice made her stop, "Before you chase after him, I want to tell you and your friends something important about Basil.

Twilight turned to see her teacher smiling down at her causing her to smile and nod. She went to the same window her friends were at watching the blue ripple gradually fade.

**(Everfree Forest Skies, Time Skip, Night)**

Above the skies over the Everfree forest was a beat and worn out Basil who looked a mess. He had actually discovered that he could stand on clouds which surprised him and excited him at the same time. They were like lying on the most comfortable bed in the world. Using the clouds to rest every few minutes, Basil had flown from Canterlot to the forest with… no problem at all.

As he slowly flapped above the forest, he felt a sudden jolt and his wings went back into his back.

"Why does it feel like I'm not flying anymore?" Basil wonder aloud and looking to his back to see no wings, "Oh, that's why."

He then started falling screaming and cursing the power glitch; he had landed in every tree branch until he finally hit the ground hard enough for him to hear it.

Basil remained motionless on the ground for a few minutes before he slowly tried to pick himself up. He looked to the side to see his backpack, weapons, and snacks had fallen off of him but he wasn't able to reach for any of it. Inside the backpack, it started moving around until one of the zippers unzipped itself to reveal Mikey.

Basil had found his pet in the garden again gathering nuts and acorns for a female squirrel which ended in tragedy when she already had a male squirrel friend. It was funny but he grabbed his pet when the royal guards showed up throwing spears.

Mikey looked around and squeaked in worry when he saw Basil on the ground. He got up to his friends face and tried to get him up with no success.

Looking at his pets' desperate look, Basil slowly pushed himself off the ground but crawled to a tree leaning against it for support. Mikey had run up his body and was standing on his shoulder petting his friends' cheek for support.

Basil turned to his pet and smiled weakly, "If you want Mikey, you can leave if you want. I don't think I'm going to be moving for a bit until my body recovers."

The squirrel shook its head and ran back to the fallen items and brought back a apple. Staring at Mikey for a second, Basil started laughing remembering his uncle telling him that pets are loyal but he just chuckled at him. Now he was wondering, as he ate the apple, if he could take Mikey home with him so he can have a friend back home.

They stayed like that for minutes with Mikey bringing his stuff back to him and Basil trying to get his energy back. It was until he ran out of food that Basil slowly stood himself up on his feet.

"I can stand, I just wish I had my powers but this power glitch is annoying." He said getting his bearings together.

He stopped dead in his tracks when he heard multiple growling behind his back. Basil slowly turned to see multiple yellow eyes that glowed in the dark and one had stepped out of the shadows enough to see. It was a wolf made completely out of wood and was looking at Basil like he was dinner.

Basil merely scoffed and got ready but remembered one crucial fact; he was still in power glitch mode. With that in mind there was only one thing left for Basil to do. He stared at the timber wolf in front with his red eyes glowing in the dark making some of the wolves flinch.

Basil then grabbed his pet, stuffed him into the back and ran for his life thinking, _"Tactical Retreat!"_

The timber wolves stared in confusion before realizing their meal was getting away. With a loud howl, the wolf pack gave chase barking and howling.

Running through branches, Basil continued running with his sword in his hand praying not to be eaten. He cut through bushes, branches, and vines that got in his way but he could hear the wolves getting closer. He ducked in time to avoid a wolf from jumping on him but was scared off by the wolf.

He was able to face another human with no problem at all but in his mind, animals were different. Animals will eat a human being so it can survive sure, but BEING the meal was even scarier to him.

They had continued the game of chase until Basil ran into a dead end cliff. He had decided to climb it but he felt a pair of wolf teeth grab him by the jacket and pull him back down.

Basil quickly got up and found himself surrounded by a pack of timber wolves. He drew his sword to keep the wolves at bay but they were clawing and biting at him that he started becoming nervous. The wolves all started to walk towards him shortening the circle around him.

Feeling the fear of death gripping his heart, Basil jumped into the air with his arms crossed over his shoulders and yelled out in rage, "GET AWAY FROM ME!" His powers came back to him and he released an invisible **force repulse **that turned the wolves into ashes.

Basil fell to the ground blacking out but before he passed out, a pair of feet approached him and the last words he heard were, "if you are indeed what I fear, I must make sure another doesn't appear."

**(Equestria Train)**

Twilight and her friends were riding the train as she stared outside her window looking at the night sky.

"Please be safe where ever you are Basil… and please don't cause too much trouble when we find you." Twilight said to herself before falling asleep.

* * *

**List of Reference (I do not own anything listed here.)**

**Shadow Clones/Wood-Style/Naruto:** At least I didn't go overboard with the naruto abilities.

**Bellicus and Serena/Ben 10:** Yes, these two are still going to be in the story even though Alien X isn't going tobe.

**Godot's Theme/Ace Attorney: Phoenix Wright:** I love listening to this song over and over again on youtube. It's like a jazz music I've been wanting to hear since I heard about jazz.

**Basiliske Galeōte meta Kōktō Podōn kai Kakoin Ommatoin Pnoēn Tou Iou Ton Chronon Parairousan! Pnoē Petras!" or the Breath of Stone/Negima:** One of Fates spells on the manga.

**Force Push/Force Repulse/Star Wars:** I'm not sure if this is what it's called so if anyone knows the real name can you inform me. I'm looking for that one ability where Starkiller (I haven't gotten his real name on the game.) jumps into the air and blast the force around him.

**Author Note:** Again I would like to apologize that this chapter is short. But I still hope everypony enjoyed the chapter and leave a review if you like.


	9. Chapter 5 Part One: Everfree Drama

**Disclaimer:** I do not own MIP:FIM, Hasbro does. I only own the Oc's in this story.

**Author Note:** Hello Readers! Ok so I decided to upload two chapters today, isn't this great? I think I'm fully getting the hang of this story but I would like a review on this chapter to know how well I did. This will also reveal a little more about the plot for future chapters. Also I might not be uploading any chapter for at least a week because I'm having my laptop upgraded and a few files needs to be erased. I think, I've may have said this in an earlier chapter but this time it's for real. Also about this story, i've read many harem type stories and i've always wanted to try it. So the pairing for this story is Oc/Harem and i've made this story M rated for reason. Later chapters will be embracing the rating so be ready. So enjoy the chapter.

* * *

**(Unknown Location)**

Basil could feel his body screaming at him to go back to sleep but he needed to get home so he forced his eyes to open. The surroundings were odd for his taste; he was on a bed with his arms tied, the walls seemed wooden but the oddest thing about his surroundings were the freaky masks on the walls.

Sitting up on the bed, Basil tried to activate his hook blade but felt it wasn't on his arm anymore. He looked at himself to see he was only his shirt and shorts, everything else had been removed off of him.

As he searched around the bed for his belongings, a woman voice came from the doorway, "If your belongings is what you search for, then do not bother. Only I know where your bag is, and I have many questions that must have answers."

Basil turned to see a woman with dark skin with white and black colored medium length hair. She also wore gold rings around her neck, ears as ear rings, wrists, forearms, ankles and a set around her left thigh. The clothes she wore made Basil turn away flushed in the face. She wore a gray tank top that covered her large C-cup breast and a loin cloth around her waist.

The clothes she wore made Basil also remember his thoughts from his world, _"If I ever get home, I wonder if I can take a trip to Africa with these powers. See the sights, discover undiscovered animals or plants, actually, with these powers I bet I can take over the world."_

The second he thought of that, he felt his heart and mind go blank for a second before he shook it off. The woman standing introduced herself, "Zecora is my name, now what is your game?"

"What game? Basil asked confused and angry at being tied up.

Zecora leered at him as she told him, "This is not my first time meeting somepony with your powers, but in his heart darkness overpowered. My home land was ravaged with death, none of could of seen his death-like breath."

"What do you mean? Was there someone else like me or something? And what was that about his health?" Basil asked as he struggled against his bonds of rope in vain.

"_This woman really knows how to tie a rope. How long is this power glitch going to last?"_ He thought looking at his body.

Zecora walked to her window as she looked towards the moon, "Out of nowhere he appeared, protect the weak where zebras cheered. He was kind and caring, so then why did he start murdering?"

The flashbacks to her days before coming to Ponyville came rushing through her head. Visions of huts burning, fields on fire and animals running, and finally a shadow of a teen standing on corpses with his hand covered in blood.

She shook the memories away but could see Basil somewhat concerned, "The human me and my family and friends trusted, became corrupted by very powers that he lusted."

Basil tried using his powers but whenever he tried, he would feel even more exhausted. Zecora looked and picked up a candle started informing, "These candles are specially made, to even make your powers vade. It took time to make, but this is the fruit of our mistake."

"I still don't get what this has to do with me? And who exactly was this guy who have the same powers as I do?" Basil asked somewhat interested in knowing more about an unknown human.

"Power and Knowledge is what he yearned, complete what masters took years to learn. It was until that zebras were to disappear, did his true form truly appear." Zecora looking far away to the window.

"We'll if he was so powerful, then where is this human now?" Basil asked thinking someone else with powers may know a way back.

Zecora walked to the bed looking down at her guest, "With the last of the plant of eternal light, we banish the human back to his world where he may never cause another fright."

Looking up in hope, Basil quickly and desperately asked, "Can you whip up another one to send be back home? I'm lost in this world and I would love nothing more than to go home right now!"

She gave him a suspicious look before she answered, "Like I have informed you, there is no more to brew. Now tell me odd stranger, why do you want to know about the danger through and though."

"Danger?" his one way home was starting to sound like a nightmare with the promise of pain.

"That is right hopeful one, when my race took the human on. He swore revenge while in pain, now tell what you hope to gain?" Zecora turned to Basil done telling him her past.

Basil glared at his captor as he stuck his nose in the air, "Why should I tell you anything? You just kidnapped a person who outsmarted three princesses, six embarrassingly friendly girls, the lieutenant and captain of the royal guard, and a fucked up piece of nature dragon…" He started sweating nervously and for a good reason.

He never meant to tell her anything but his mouth just started moving up and down. Zecora smiled but not out of feeling superior, but out of the fact Basil lost his poor attitude, "These candles not only suppress ones abilities, but to make one to tell the truth one carries."

Cursing in his mind, Basil sighed and blew a straw bang from his face, "OK so you've got me. What do you want to know about me… Zecora?"

They then spent some time discussing Basil's predicament and his recent capture and escape. It during the conversation that Zecora decided to trust Basil to an extent but still had her doubts.

She reached over to Basil but the second she touched his hand, he freaked and jumped back to the wall. He had a look of fear as he yelled, "Don't come near me and especially don't touch me!"

Zecora was surprised to say that Basil was acting oddly and slowly walked towards him, "I must release you from your rope, so please for now just cope."

He had gotten up to his feet and ran to the other room to get away from her, "Use something else! Just please don't come near me."

She stood there wondering what to do until she spotted her spear that she made. Grabbing it from its corner, Zecora turned to Basil motioning him to turn around. Basil was hesitant to trust so easily but his wrists were screaming for him to get the rope off.

He turned around and closed his eyes as Zecora cut the rope with her spear. Basil quickly turned around rubbing his wrists and asked rudely, "Can I have my stuff back now? I really have to find my way home now."

Zecora turned to another corner where she grabbed his bag that was hidden behind a mask. She turned and handed him his stuff but dropped the bomb on him, "While I believe going home is best, finding a way back is home is the true test."

Basil stopped himself from leaving and quickly turn back to Zecora, "What do you mean test? I'm the most smartest student back at my school. I'm even smarter than those idiot teachers!"

"We were only able to send him home with one chance, but that way is forever gone so another way you must advance."

He then started feeling his body go cold making him have to sit down. Zecora studied Basil as if searching for the cause and noticed a faint glow on his hip.

"If my eyes are not lying, your hip is glowing quite fainting." She pointed to his hip.

Basil looked down and went to pull his shorts down but stopped to stare at Zecora who was a female. She stared back until realizing what he wanted her to do and turned around.

Now without anyone staring, Basil undid his belt and pulled his shorts slowly to find something that isn't supposed to be there. A yin-yang symbol showed itself to be on Basil's hip but it was a bit different; the yin seemed to be overtaking the yang side by just a little. His reaction to the mark would be known only to Zecora and only her.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS!? WHEN DID I EVER GET A TATTOO? HOW AM I EVER GOING TO EXPLAIN THIS TO EVERYONE!?" Basil yelled freaking out and had little tears starting to form.

Zecora tried to calm him down by calling out to him as he ran around her hut, "Please calm yourself Basil, before you cause yourself to flail." He had started breathing hard and his mind had shut down from the shock.

Basil fell to his knees with tears threatening to fall, the amount of things happening to his body were really starting to get to him.

"Having powers from fiction is cool, able to fly and do magic is also cool, my body being able to change was somewhat shocking, but now I have a tattoo that's permanent forever! This whole thing is starting to get fucked up!" He cried wiping away his tears as he looked at the mark.

Zecora walked towards Basil but kept her distance as she soothingly told him, "Now cease with the tears you bark, what is wrong with your cutie mark?"

"This thing has a name too? Just fucking great!" Basil shouted glaring at Zecora making her flinch but smiled.

"That mark signifies what you're destined for or how your personality is like, I highly doubt most ponies in this world would understand your dislike."

Basil looked down at his mark trying to figure out what his meant. His mark looked like the yin-yang mark from his home but the dark side seemed bigger. Basil then made an educated guess as he looked up, "Maybe this is suppose to be like **karma meter** or something. So if I do something good, the white side grows. But if I do something bad, the black side grows?"

Zecora laughed a little before she informed him, "While that may be amazing, no cutie mark ever changes when one is growing."

Looking down at his mark, Basil couldn't help but feel that there was more to his mark then meets the eye. He looked down to his wrist to see something missing so he checked his pockets and backpack before turning to Zecora.

"You wouldn't have happened to find a bracelet with the same symbol as my… cutie mark, have you?"

She thought for a moment before remembering and walked back to her room and bringing out a gold bracelet. She handed him his item back before asking, "I did find such an object, but tell me, what does this project?"

Happy to have his item back, Basil was glad to show his appreciation with a demonstration, "I figured out about the magic in this world. You don't need weapons to use your magic, but any object would do. So I thought it would be easier if I had this to use my magic with."

He then lifted his hand with the bracelet glowing red and a bottle started floating towards him. He grabbed the bottle and set it on the table where Zecora watched in fascination and started clapping.

Basil gave her a polite bow and picked his things up before sheepishly asking, "Since I'm going to be here for a while. Do you happen to know a great hiding spot where I can lay low?"

Zecora gave it a deep thought before coming up with the best place. She ran to her cauldron motioning for him to come over to her as she started mixing powders. Basil quietly walked over as she threw in the last ingredients.

"Follow this map in this brew, and a great wonder shall flow through you." The cauldrons' contents started taking shape into a map showing him a path is not too far from where he is.

Happy that he could hide out until he can find a new way home, Basil picked his bag where his pet decided to make itself known.

"Oh! Mikey, you've got to stop vanishing on me like that." Mikey got mad and chattered at him.

Basil had a thoughtful look on his face as he apologized, "Oh yeah, the last one was my fault since I grabbed you huh?" He then turned to Zecora with a grateful smile.

"While our first meeting was… weird. I must thank you for the help you're giving me, so I'm going to TRY to give you a friendly hug." Basil strained himself to say try as his fear of women were starting up in his mind.

He held his arms out and Zecora gave him a gentle hug but the hug started getting tighter making her breasts press up against him. She had enjoyed the hug but Basil on the other hand couldn't take anymore.

"Ok ok, please let me go! That's all the kindness I can take right now." He squirmed around in the hug before being released.

Zecora had walked Basil to her door and watched him jog, which he laughed but she was confused on why, out to the forest. She turned back to her hut but gave a side glance before talking cryptically, "Though your problem you think is your own, friendship and harmony may be your way home."

**(Everfree Forest, Time Skip)**

Twilight and her friends had arrived in Ponyville an hour ago but had no time to rest and began their search for Basil. Celestia and Luna were able to track him by the foot prints the royal guard found in the clouds he had jumped on. Twilight had left her number one assistant back at her house to make sure he would be safe and not harmed.

Her and her friends didn't know what to expect from Basil now that he had a taste of freedom. Rainbow Dash was busy explaining on how she was going to defeat Basil with two moves flat to everyone. Applejack and Fluttershy were staring at the ground to find tracks or recent bothering of the ground.

Rarity was attempting to keep a look out but didn't want to step in dirt or mud, so she made sure she didn't. Pinkie Pie was going on and on about the celebration party they should hold and wondered if they could invite Basil.

Twilight on the other hand was fully committed to finding Basil for it was her teachers' wishes. But she also had another objective in the mission that she and Celestia knew.

"And then I'm going to be like POW! Take that! Then he'll be like 'please don't hurt me oh mighty Rainbow Dash!' on his hands and knees. Then I'll-" Rainbow said throwing a few punches in the air before Applejack cut in.

"Hold up now!" everyone had stopped as Applejack kneeled closer to the ground, "This ground here looked cut off."

Rarity looked but didn't seemed convinced, "Isn't that just dirt Applejack?"

She shook her head as she pointed to the ground with her finger, "This here is a path that has been trotted on. but look here, it's like this bush and vines had been placed to block a path."

Applejack stepped out of the way for Twilight to work her magic. She took out her staff and levitated the bush and pushed the vines out of the way. In the bush's place was a clear path but that wasn't all that on the path.

Fluttershy looked and pointed out lowly, "Isn't this his footprints?"

Everypony looked to see a pair of shoe prints mixed in a pair of hoof prints. Twilight nodded and smiled knowing they found a lead, "Let's go girls!" her friends cheered and started down the path.

That path had taken them down an unexplored part of the forest that soon led them to a calm river. They were wondering in how they could have missed such a calm river in the forest with constant dangers.

They soon came upon a waterfall that fell into a small lake that acted like a pool. Fluttershy walked towards the lake where some animals had made it their home and smiled at her.

"The animals seem happy here by this lake. I wonder if they know where Basil is." Fluttershy commented petting a raccoon on the back.

She didn't even need to ask any of the animals as something in the center started bubbling up. It started off with a few bubbles but more bubbles started popping and coming to the surface. It was when the girls got their full attention on the center that the water exploded sending water everywhere.

In the center of the lake was Basil who was swimming with only his shorts and bracelet on. Before the girls got there, Basil wanted to swim and to wash off the smell of fear sweat and to practice a magic that made him a better swimmer. He didn't even notice the girls as they watched him lay on his back and started floating towards the waterfall.

Basil only looked up when he saw Rainbow Dash flew over him not believing he didn't see them. After seeing Rainbow, he slowly looked at the river bank to see the other girls and he panicked.

"Oh hell no! You girls just don't know when to leave me alone don't you?" Basil yelled before taking a deep breath with his bracelet glowing and sinking underwater.

Pinkie Pie started laughing as she pointed at the water, "Isn't he being silly? There isn't anywhere he can go."

The glow intensified for a second before it dimmed away and the girls were in a big surprise when something jumped out of the water. It revealed itself to be Basil but his lower half were replaced with shark like tail making him a **merman**.

They had no words when he jumped high into the air and flicked Rainbow Dash's nose before falling back into the water.

Twilight and the others flew into panic mode when they could see his shadow under water swimming up the waterfall. Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy flew up the large cliff while Twilight gathered the others to transport them up.

Rainbow Dash was able to keep up with the shadow in the water. But as she got closer, Basil stuck his head out of the water and squirted water from his mouth at Rainbow. He got his results when she started shaking her head and trying to get the water off of her.

The others were surprised to find that Basil had waited for them and to see their friend rolling her face in the ground. Basil was having a good time again; seeing the girls, making fun of them, and getting chased again. He was starting to wonder if he had a problem with the feeling of getting chased.

Basil hid back under water and the dark silhouette making its way down the river. But Twilight had other plans, with her magic she focused on the shadow and stopped it in its tracks. Basil was slowly lifted out of the water trying to get away from the purple aura but stayed in place.

He had an annoyed look as she shouted, "This isn't fair damn it! You didn't let me get a chance to swim away!"

"No more running away Basil! You are just going float there while we talk to you got it?" Twilight shouted looking dead into his eyes.

Basil didn't say anything but he smirked as he put his finger in his mouth and making a pop sound before poofing out of existence. Twilight and her friends were surprised and annoyed that Basil used the clone trick again.

Rarity took a minute to think as she told the girls, "If that was a clone, then wouldn't he be back at the lake?" They quickly took off back to the lake but when they got there, Basil was already gone.

"He could anywhere in this whole forest, we're never going to find him now." Applejack said looking at the ground to see many footprints going in random directions.

Twilight looked in the center of the lake and concentrated her magic for any clues. Sparkles of red dust started shining in the pool and it started making a trail.

"Girls, come look at this!" She called out to her friends.

They gathered around her as she pointed out the red sparkles, "These are left over magic that Basil used. With this, I can track him as long as the clones haven't used magic."

She then started concentrating on a wider range and two red paths showed up. The first one was going up the waterfall, while the other one made clear red footsteps walking out of the lake.

"So he did use the cloney thingy!" Pinkie exclaimed as she pulled a magnifying glass out of nowhere.

They followed the magical footsteps to the waterfall but the markings continued onward confusing the girls.

"Um, Twilight? I'm not trying to tell you on how you do your magic, but isn't this showing us that he tricked us again!" Rainbow sarcastically pointed out.

Twilight studied the footsteps for a minute before coming up with a conclusion, "I don't think this is a trick. Look at his print." She pointed to a footprint that was in half.

"It looks like he just kept walking so maybe… there's something behind the waterfall."

She started gathering magic to her staff and shot it at the waterfall. At first nothing happened but a slab of earth started growing out of the cliff and started blocking a part of the waterfall. With part of the water being blocked, the waterfall revealed a tube like cave that cut into three sections. They were at the first one and the second one would lead them to the other side of the waterfall.

It was the third section that led them to a white door in the cliff. They hesitantly approached the door as Twilight used her magic to grab the door handle and slowly turn it.

She slowly and silently opened the door as she and her friends looked inside gasping at the sight.

Inside the door was completely different from the Everfree Forest; it was like walking in a fancy mansion. The room they walked in was the biggest living room they had seen but also the emptiest. The floors were square by square white marble with black marble pillars. There was a single lazy boy chair, a fire place, and a table by the chair.

But what had them going over the edge was the fact that Basil was sitting on the comfy chair looking proud of himself. He stretched out his body as he sighed contently.

"You know, I can totally see myself living this style when I get home. Sitting by the fire place, sitting in a nice comfy chair, having six girls stare at me, eating…" He looked back to the girls and stared for second before going back to look at the fire. Basil continued this for a few minutes before realizing fully that the girls had followed him to his secret base.

He would have no problem facing the girls, but he felt a glitch turn on minutes ago so he was without his powers. Basil silently stood up and automatically had his bracelet glow red and threw his chair at the girls.

Seeing the chair flying at them, they quickly scattered with Twilight catching the chair in midair. Applejack took out her bow guns and looked around for Basil to only catch a glimpse of him closing another door behind him.

"He went to that door over there!" She called out and pointing with her bow guns.

Rainbow Dash flew to the door and threw it opened to see a room with a single bed but also the silliest thing: Basil was hiding under his bed with his feet sticking out.

She waited for the other girls to see the odd scene and they more or less had the same expression on her face, confusion. Except for Pinkie who started laughing and wondering if he was playing hide-n-seek.

Applejack and Rainbow Dash each grabbed a leg and dragged him out from under the bed. They started dragging him back to the living room as he started shouting at them.

"Dammit Applejack and Rainbow Dash, let go of me! Is this how you treat someone in his own house!?"

Twilight levitated the chair back in place and they roughly threw him onto the chair almost making him tip over. Basil brushed himself off as he grunted, "So how the hell did you find me so quickly?"

"You were hiding under the bed with your feet sticking out of the bed." Rainbow snorted

Basil looked down at his legs with a small frown, "Legs, you've betrayed me."

He smiled a little when the girls giggled but looked bored afterwards, "So what do you girls want now? Are you here to take me back because if you are, I'm letting you know right now I can-" but he was interrupted when Twilight held up her hand.

"We are here to see you personally and you are going to sit there and listen, got it!" She ordered and pointing her staff at him.

Basil eyed his sword on the other side of the living room but he was caught by Rarity, "And just so you don't have any ideas, I'm just going to be holding onto this." She picked up his sword and held with both hands.

He mentally sighed with frustration with his only plan had just got snatched away. Basil looked back at Twilight and looked into her eyes; they stared at each other silently looking for any movement until he looked away slightly blushing, "Alright already, just stop looking at me with those eyes. Your making me feel like I've done something bad."

Twilight scoffed as she pointed out, "Done something bad? You caused a lot of chaos in Canterlot, released the spirit of chaos, and stole the Elements of Harmony! Don't you have anything to say for yourself or us?"

He gave a thoughtful look and mockingly thought out loud, "Let me think… uh I'm sorry for releasing Discord?"

"No silly, she's talking about how you took off." Pinkie Pie said appearing from behind his chair and surprising him to jump.

Basil looked around trying to find a plausible reason on how she could have appeared behind him but could not find any. She only giggled and jumped onto his lap causing him to flinch but he relaxed quickly.

He looked at her smiling face wondering, _"Why is that these girls don't cause my discomfort?"_

Pinkie looked into his red eyes and started to feel that she was being pulled towards him. She got close to his face before Twilight called out her name, "Pinkie!"

Basil jumped and pushed the poofy haired girl off his lap before glaring at the girls, "How about we get back to the pointless interrogation where I don't answer any of your questions instead of… this." He gestured with his hand at Pinkie who started rolling around on the marble floor.

"Hey guys! Did you know this ground is smooth? Just feel this smooth-like floor!" She exclaimed feeling the floor with her cheek.

Everyone in the room stared at Pinkie not believing she was touching the floor with her face. Or in Basil's case, wondering if she was all there in the head. Fluttershy quietly walked over to Basil and tugged on his sleeve making him turn to her. She shyly asked, "Why won't you answer any of our questions?"

Basil immediately turned away from her amazingly cute face forcing himself to say, "I don't feel the need to… uh, explain myself to a bunch of girls here to take me back to my cell… yeah that's what I'm going with." He finished pumping his fist feeling proud of his excuse.

Rainbow Dash got up in his face and grabbed him by the collar, "You should really consider your place right now. We have numbers on our side and you only have your powers that aren't even working to help you."

He didn't say nothing but turn his head away and folding his arms across his chest. She forced Basil back to his seat and Twilight and her friends except Fluttershy smiled as she remembered her teachers' words.

**(Flashback, Canterlot Tower)**

Celestia had gathered the Elements of Harmony around her as she leaned towards them.

"What are your thoughts about Basil?" The question caught them off guard but they answered.

"He seems to only care for himself to get home. I don't think he could be trusted very well." Twilight said looking down on the floor.

"He is a force that needs to be stopped and I'm willing to be the greater force." Rainbow Dash showing off her fighting skills.

"Basil needs to stop bein' so stubborn and acting out on his own." Applejack said her words shaking her head in disappointment.

"Although his fashion is ol' so marvelous and helpful, he really should respect a lady not wanting to get dirty." Rarity sulked as she reapplied her make up.

But the last two's opinion shocked their friends, "I don't know, he seems kind of cute to me." Pinkie said giggling in her hands.

"I think Basil would actually like Equestria and us ponies if he got to know us better." Fluttershy shyly told her say while poking her fingers together.

Everypony looked to each other before telling the princess the truth, "I think he's a bit too full of himself on land, but wait tell he gets a load of this flying beauty!" Rainbow Dash proudly told everypony around her.

Applejack then cut in front of the rainbow haired girl and said with a grin, "What he needs to get that sour personality is the sweet relieve of hard work on my farm."

Rarity then levitated both girls to make room for her as she informed Celestia of her plans, "I would LOVE to see more of his brilliant world's fashion and hopefully have him model them for me- I mean us!"

Twilight, being the last one left to confess, started looking down and drawing circles with her foot. She looked up to see the others waiting patiently with smiles on their faces.

Taking a breath, Twilight looked to the side blushing, "I would like to help him get home but I feel like I want to get to know him better before then."

Celestia smiled at her subjects before looking around with a smile of mischief. She returned her normal smiled and nonchalantly informed Twilight and her friends about Basil's apparent fear of women. But she also told them, "I know he may be expecting some sort of interrogation on some kind or another so I want you, my little ponies, to 'interrogate' him."

They had a look of confusion and making Celestia think of another way to explain it, "I want you, mares, to interrogate him, a human stallion, into submission."

It seemed only Rainbow Dash got it that time as her face grew slightly red but was somewhat happy. The princess tried to think of an easier way to explain but decided to be blunt but in a subtle way.

"I want you girls to use any way possible to get him talking but if I may suggest on how to get him talking." Celestia wrapped her arms around her student and her friends whispering ways of interrogation for mares.

To say the least, Twilight and her friends were getting their first dosage of being a mare with certain feelings. They had walked out with scarlet red faces taking their time to reach the train.

Princess Celestia smiled feeling proud of herself as she waved goodbye to the Elements of Harmony and closing the doors.

**(Flashback Ends)**

Twilight walked around Basil's chair but had a slight swing in her hips making him look but he forced himself to look away. Rainbow Dash had a look in her eyes that screamed 'you're going to enjoy this' making Basil pale.

Applejack started rubbing his shoulders to relax him but it made him uncomfortable instead. Pinkie pulled off his shoes and started messaging his feet but Basil quickly pulled them away while looking around wondering what's going on.

Rarity grabbed one his hands as she cooed, "You wouldn't mind telling us a few things now would you?" He took his hand back praying that they weren't doing 'that' kind of interrogation.

Fluttershy had a small blush but stood by Applejack as she worked on his shoulders.

In each of the girl's minds, Celestia words echoed, _"If you want information from him, use mare seduction to get it out of him."_

* * *

**List of Reference (I do not own anything listed here)**

**Karma Meter/Infamous:** This will show on how Basil will be thinking and his actions towards others people.

**Merman/Kingdom Hearts:** If I remembered correctly; Donald used his magic to change their from to breath under water.

**Author Note:** I hoped everypony enjoyed the chapter and leave a review


	10. Chapter 5 Part Two: Sexual Interrogation

**Disclaimer:** I do not own MIP:FIM, Hasbro does.

**Author Note:** Hello Readers! Yes, I'm back and my laptop is just like new! No more waiting for youtube to load anymore for this author! This chapter isn't one of my exciting chapters but I thought I try something when I was typing this story. Also I kind of started ranting somewhere in the story and I sort of stopped understanding what I was even typing. So if you have a problem with the chapter, I'll probably go back and rework on it. But I still hope everyone enjoy the chapter.

* * *

**(Everfree Forest, Basil's Base/Home)**

The situation for Basil was not good for him, not good at all. His powers was currently going through the power glitch again, he had no weapons, and the fact of five out of six girls were becoming too close to him stalled his magic.

Twilight and her friends had somehow found where his secret base made into the rocky cliffs and hidden behind a waterfall. Basil was so sure he wouldn't be caught so easily and without a fight, this wasn't in his plans for getting home at all. He was expecting any kind of torture that he has seen in every anime, manga, games, and movies trying to prepare himself for the pain. But what he hadn't thought about was seduction; it just seemed so little to none chances of happening in his lifetime.

But here was the girls surrounding him like he was prey for their little fun time while he was fighting back unknown feelings inside of him. Twilight moved behind Basil as Applejack moved in front of him smiling like this was a game. Twilight wrapped her arms around Basil neck and whispered the instructions in his ear, "This is how this is going to work; we're going to ask our little questions and you're going to answer them." Basil reacted by scowling.

But this didn't stop Twilight from running her hands down his chest and continuing, "But if you don't answer our questions; we get to… play with your fear."

He looked at Twilight's smiling face completely shocked with his face losing all color. Basil quickly tried to remember if he told anyone about his secret fear and a memory from when he first got captured came rushing back.

"_Cadence!"_ Basil shouted in his mind to get revenge if he ever got the chance.

Continuing on she left off, Twilight started rubbing his chest with her hands making him flinch, "But if you answer our question, we'll stop and move onto the next question." She stopped to prove her point by stopping.

Basil was looking down avoiding any eye contact thinking on how soft her hands felt rubbing his chest even though he was wearing a jacket. Rarity seemed to have noticed his jacket and grabbed his hand and placed another hand under his chin to make him look at her.

"Would you be a dear and remove that jacket of yours. We can't fully enjoy this if you're hiding under that jacket now can we?" She asked feigning the fact that she leaned towards him giving full view of the top of her breasts to Basil. He looked away blushing trying to get the image out of his head by shaking his head roughly

The reaction proved to the girls that he was indeed afraid of females and that this was going to be easier than they thought.

Rainbow Dash smiled evilly after waiting for a few seconds and singingly said, "Uh oh, somepony already forgot the answering our question rule." The other girls smiled as well while Basil berated himself in his mind.

Rarity's hand reached over to his cheek and forced him over to her so she could hug his face in her breasts. Basil's body jolted for a second before it started shaking with his face turning red. Rarity let out a slight moan as she said, "Oh Basil, I didn't know you were into this kind of pleasure already?"

Basil's face turned even redder as he pushed himself away from the hug and quickly unzipped his jacket and threw it like it was on fire. Rarity smiled as she raised her dagger with a light blue glow levitating the jacket in the air and folding it neatly.

Applejack patted his head and said while eyeing his body, "Now ain't that much better?"

Basil looked down to his body and saw that he still looked normal for a normal teen but was starting to get muscle tone. He sighed thinking on why his body seemed to be changing.

Twilight stepped forward and smiled, "Now let's begin the game now shall we? My first question is: how are you able to do magic without your weapon?"

Not thinking it was important, he answered smirking, "I used this bracelet to channel my magic through it. This proved much easier to use then my sword for fighting other magic users."

She stepped forward observing his bracelet while her friends, except Fluttershy, cursed in their minds that he was able to answer.

Rainbow Dash stepped up next and asked her question, "How were you able to turn into that half fish thing back there?"

That question got the girls smiling when Basil seemed to look away thinking on wither or not he should answer. Rainbow placed both her hands on the arm rests as she leaned forward smirking staring into his eyes.

"You know, once you run out of time. I get to have my fun with you."

That encouraged Basil to lean back and answered quickly, "I can alter my form to fit the power I need. Like that merman form you saw."

Rainbow Dash was glad she got the answer out of him but cursed in her mind at the same time. Applejack got on her knees and rested her elbow on the arm rest as she questioned Basil.

"And what exactly is this power of yours? You've better think before lyin' to me, I'm the element of honesty I'll have you know."

Basil steeled his nerves as he decided to stand his ground and turned away sharply. The blonde cowgirl smiled as she took off her hat, "Looks like we've got ourselves a rule breaker."

She was about to touch Basil when she saw Fluttershy looked back and forth from him and to the floor.

Applejack smirked playfully as she called to her shy friend, "I'm thinkin' I may need help with this one. Fluttershy, could you possibly hold his shoulders down while I do my thing?"

Fluttershy looked up surprised but began to glow red in the face at the same time as Basil. He looked back to the shy girl and back to Applejack and tried to think of a vague answer to give.

But he felt a pair of hands grab his shoulders and softly forced him back to his chair. Basil looked up to see Fluttershy avoiding his gaze as she stuttered, "S-s-sorry to d-do this, but we w-w-would oh so much like to hear your answer."

Applejack smiled for her shy friend helping her as she lustfully stared at her captive. She stood up and sat over Basil on the chair making him shrink under her.

"Now don't scared of little ol' me Basil. I promise ah don't bite… much." She said leaning over him.

Basil tried moving away but Fluttershy wanting to help her friend held him from moving. Applejack smirked as she leaned down lower to Basil's face and were touching nose to nose. Basil quickly folded and yelled out, "Alright damn it! I'll answer the question, just get off of me!"

She quickly hopped off and Basil roughly shoved away from Fluttershy making her eep in fear. He brushed off imaginary dust as he looked away, "This power of mine seems to derive from my worlds' fictional world."

"Fictional world?" Rainbow Dash questioned not believing it.

"My world has many books, tv shows, games, and many other things that isn't real. But I've spent a huge part of my life enjoying the fictional world instead of real life. And I gotta say, best twelve years of my life." Basil smiled thinking back to all his days of doing nothing but read books, playing games, and watching tv.

Applejack frowned at his ideal lifestyle and asked, "But don' you think you're wasting your life like that?"

The mood in the room turned from seduction questioning to awkward silence and the girls stared at Basil as he hid his eyes under his bangs. He had indifferent frown as he spoke, "Next question."

"Now hold on now. You still haven't answered mah question." Applejack protested.

Basil looked up with a glare and intimidating glare, "I said next question." He finished with his eyes glowing for a quick second. The girls flinched under his glare wondering if they took the questioning too far. But the fear vanished when Basil flinched in pain and put his hand over his hip.

Twilight saw a faint glow and jumped up with another question, "What's wrong with your hip?"

"Nothing." Basil said feeling no pain anymore and going back to leaning his head back on his arm for support.

Her friends soon backed her up by surrounding his chair, Basil tried to keep calm but he didn't like the look Pinkie and Rainbow were giving him.

Sighing knowing he wouldn't be able to get out of the question unless he could get over his fear in seconds.

"Fine it's just my whatever mark or something."

"You have a cutie mark? Can I see it uh uh uh?" Pinkie Pie asked getting closer wanting to see his mark and invading his personal space.

"No!" Basil yelled shutting down her request.

Twilight herself was also interested in the mark grabbed him by his hands and pulled him up, "I would actually like to see your cutie mark as well."

Basil blushed knowing what that would that meant; he would have to lower his shorts down in front of girls. He crossed his arms in an x-formation while denying, "No way in cold hell will I show you."

Twilight and Basil stared down each other not wanting to back down. Even though she was a girl; Basil didn't want to follow orders that would make him embarrassed. Pinkie Pie not seeing a winner being chosen sneaked up behind Basil and gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

Even though it was a small kiss the results were perfect; he looked normal but his faced slowly turned to a shocked red face. It stunned him long enough for Pinkie to unbuckle his belt and pull one half of his shorts to see his cutie mark.

His cutie mark shown on his hip and was revealed for everypony to see. Basil couldn't move from the shock of being pants which made him think to his high school life, _"This is the cafeteria incident all over again! Just not all the way."_

Twilight and her friends looked over the cutie mark wondering what it meant which Rarity asked, "What does this unusual mark mean. I've seen many cutie marks but I've never seen something like this."

Basil looked down at his mark but became confused, "That's odd, the black part seems bigger." The yin side was now noticeable to be over taking the yang side but it still had some white parts viewable. While this sort of proved his smart guess, the fact that darkness seemed to be taking over frighten Basil a little.

He turned to the others who were still waiting for an answer but he didn't think they would take the truth so easily. So he instead told them a straight faced lie, "It means I'm not the nicest person but that doesn't mean I'm all bad. This white part means there is some good in me but I have a hard time expressing it."

It wasn't much of a bad lie but he figured a little earth knowledge couldn't hurt. The girls gave his cutie mark one last look before accepting the lie but Applejack looked deep in thought but agreed with her friends.

Pulling his pants up, Basil was grumbling curses and the treatment he was getting left and right. Pinkie Pie came from behind him and hugged him with her breasts pressing up against his back making him shudder from the feeling.

"My turn to ask a question! Hmm, what should I ask?" Pinkie wondered aloud tapping her chin.

Basil whispered aloud trying to mimic Rainbow's voice, "Ask him about him about his favorite food."

Rainbow Dash looked offended on how unreal he sounded but Pinkie had an idea, "Are you a virgin?" The question was so surprising and horrifying for Basil that he hung his head down passing out while standing.

The girls all wanted to ask that certain question as well but couldn't mostly because they were too embarrassed to ask. But now that Pinkie has asked, they turned to Basil with an eerie smile. Applejack quickly gave Basil a slap across the face that made him awake alerted.

He looked around to see Pinkie still hugging him and the others waiting for his answer, even Fluttershy seemed to have stepped closer so she could hear. Basil remained silent until he started feeling kisses on his neck.

Shuddering from the unknown feeling, Basil yelled, "What the heck are you doing Pinkie!"

"Remember silly Billy, if you don't answer a question. I get to play this little game with you." Pinkie said without stopping.

Twilight had joined in by standing too close to his chest that her breasts were pressed up against him. Rarity with a swing in her hips and grabbed his one of his hands and placed it on her bare shoulder. Applejack grabbed his other hand placed it on over her hip. Rainbow Dash wanted to see his erection one more time so tried pulling down his shorts but he kept squirming. Fluttershy had a huge blush and tried to turn away but couldn't and continued to watch.

Basil was very close to thinking he was having a heart attack; his heart beating faster than car engine, his blood flow was speeding up inside, and his mind was slowly going blank from the guilty pleasure he was feeling. He finally couldn't take it anymore and with his powers coming back freaked out.

He took his hands back and grabbed Twilight before throwing her gently over his chair. He spun around forcing the others to back away. Basil stopped and grabbed both Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash by their arms and went back to spinning at high speed making him look like a mini twister. After giving them motion sickness, he threw them gently over the chair and they landed on top of Twilight. He looked towards Applejack and Rarity looking very upset and lifted them in the air with his magic. Basil then made them crash into each other not softly but not hard either. They looked a little daze when he floated them over their friends and dropped them. He then looked to Fluttershy who stood there watching the whole thing and she could clearly see he was upset and was greatly embarrassed. Basil silently walked over to her and grabbed her by her shoulders, lifted her off the ground and placed her on top of her friends.

He took a few seconds to calm down before yelling, "Ok enough! I get it already, I'll talk and yes I'm a fucking virgin! Just stop with the sexual harassment!"

Twilight was grunting from all the weight on her back but said apologetically, "I'm sorry Basil, I guess we did sort of took that a bit far."

She flinched under his red eye gaze as he stared at her with a 'that's it?' look. Twilight looked away and asked hoping she was right, "Maybe we did take it far?

Basil wanted to argue and make them take responsibility but his head and chest were hurting and muttered, "That'll do… I guess."

He sat back down on his chair with a heavy slump and closed his eyes for a few seconds. The girls all got off each other and looked at Basil wondering if he was really ok. They walked around him but stayed their distance in case he was still angry. Only Pinkie didn't seem afraid and sat on one of the arms rests making Basil look up at her with one eye. She only smiled at him and waved while he stared for a minute closing his eyes.

"So is this all the questions right now, because if so then please leave."

"Look we're sorry for taking that bit too far but we still need to question you." Twilight said sincerely sorry which Basil took note of.

Sighing with the want of getting this over with, he opened his eyes which were a little red, "Fine, ask any question and I'll answer it truthfully this time."

"How were you able to- oh hold on." She started but reached for her staff but Basil held up a hand to stop her. He pulled off his bracelet and held it out to her.

"Here, I'm too tired right now to use magic so you can use it."

Twilight reached out and grabbed it and was impressed that something so small and compact could still be used for magic.

Rarity looked over her friends' shoulder and marveled in the cute trend that could start with the bracelet, "How did you ever come up with the idea using fine jewelry such as this. You could be the very first stallion start an Equestria wide trend! Look at the gems you used to make it look exactly like your cutie mark and using a gold ring was simply brilliant."

Even though he was tired from everything that has happened, that didn't stop him feeling praised and a little bit of his nerdy ego grew a bit, "Thanks for to praise but I'm sure someone else would have come by sooner or later and discover this trick even if I didn't show up."

Applejack patted his back saying proudly, "Not only is he strong, he's modest too. Keep this up and Twilight might be in for a little competition."

Basil had no idea what she was talking about but the look on Twilight's face told him she knew, "Applejack! We are getting off track here so please let's get back to business." She scolded while putting on the bracelet.

Twilight decided to test out her temporary item and channeled her magic making it glow purple. Happy with the feel of the bracelet, she levitated a quill and a notebook in the air from her pockets.

"Now back to questioning you; how exactly did Discord contact you even though he was in stone?"

"It was after I placed Fluttershy back in your room, I had walked through the garden when I saw his statue with a crack in the middle. It then I started hearing a voice in my head telling me he could help me get back home. I didn't want to trust him at first but the prize of going home seemed so perfect and within reach that I took it." Basil said looking away still a bit ashamed he betrayed everyone's trust.

Twilights' quill had written everything he had said which amazed him and making him think on how easy homework and chores would be with magic.

She was about to ask another question but felt a tap on her shoulder and Fluttershy shyly asked, "Can I ask the next question please."

Twilight nodded to her friend and stepped aside allowing the shy girl to stand in front of Basil. Fluttershy tried to muster up the courage to speak but Basil looking at her made her feel odd. Now he knew that the girl was shy but he was never one for beating around the bush when it came to someone wanting something from him.

"If you have something you want to say then just say it already!" Basil said annoyed.

Fluttershy hid behind her hair in response to his tone and apologetically said, "Sorry, never mind."

The other five girls all stared at Basil giving him a 'look what you've done' look which he tried to ignore but started sweating under their gaze. Applejack silently pointed towards Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash motioned him to try again. Rarity said with her hands for him to be nicer and calmer around her. Basil tried to ignore them but gave in when he saw Twilight's soft eyes asking him to try again.

Taking a deep breath then breathing out, he calmly said, "I'm sorry if I sounded mean and annoyed, Fluttershy. Just please ask me the question so we can carry on."

The girl's around sighed knowing what he said wasn't any different but Fluttershy looked between the gap in her hair. She could see his blank look on his face but his eyes told another thing; they were studying her and looked to the side time to time.

Fluttershy calmed her breathing and looked Basil right in his scary red eyes and said, "M-m-my question is more about your diet and this new body of o-ours." He nodded understanding the statement and motioned for her to continue.

She nodded took another deep breath, "In that b-book of yours, I saw that your diet included…" Fluttershy couldn't ask her question because of what the others might think.

But for Basil, that wasn't a problem, he has ears and a good brain to solve problems. He took what he knows and what he thought would be different between him, the human, and the girls and their people, the used to be ponies, and figured it out.

Snapping his fingers for effect, Basil smiled and said, "I already know what you want to ask me. It's about what you read in the human diet isn't it?"

Everypony was surprised to say the least that Basil is able to figure out an unknown question, but all Fluttershy could do was nod. He then placed one leg over the other like he was bored and smiled as he said, "Please don't judge me when I say: yes, I do eat meat like a carnivore."

The girls gasped that somepony would eat another creature just to eat and live. Fluttershy seemed really sad about this fact but what he said next calmed her and her friends, "Don't get all uptight about one little fact. If you must know I'm also a vegetarian. I eat both meat and non-meat; that makes me an omnivore."

Twilight who had been writing down everything, looked up and questioned, "that means you don't have to eat meat to live right?"

"Exactly! Now onto your other question that has you so worried." Basil said eyeing Fluttershy and she knew what he was going to say next and clamped her eyes shut.

"You want to know if that means you and everyone else can eat meat as well." Everyone including the quill stopped and silence filled the room.

Basil looked up to see that their faces were either horrified, shocked, or in Fluttershy's case, scared of the answer he'd give. He looked at their faces wondering what he could say to them; he could give them hope and tell them what he had been thinking the first night in Canterlot Tower. Or he could give them the horrible news and tell them bluntly.

He closed his eyes and thought before answering, "to answer your question, I must first tell you what I think about this worlds' little… transformation."

The girls watched as he stood up and the feeling in the air felt pleasant, "In my world, humans have always been known as the greatest predator. Now can any of you tell why's that?"

"Oh! Is it because they have powers like yours?" Pinkie asked with her hand up.

"Nice try but no. These powers of mine only started forming when I arrived here so no one else has these powers but me."

"Is it because humans have something special about them? Rarity asked with her hand half raised.

The girls didn't want to say anything but they felt like they were back in school. Basil pointed his finger towards Rarity and said.

"Yes, but that's too vague for me to accept try again."

Twilight held up her hand and said with an anguish look, "Can you tell us already! The suspense of not knowing is killing me!"

Basil looked at the purple haired girl and thought with an amuse smirk, _"Her too huh?"_

He slammed his foot to the ground and shouted, "It's because we are able to use tools and able to adapt to any situation that comes our way!" The girls jumped when the whole floor shook slightly but let him continue, "We, since the cavemen times, have used tools to hunt for our food and we continued to evolve afterwards to survive better in the world. And that is the word I can use at best to explain this… evolution."

He started pacing back in forth deep in thought as he explained, "You and everyone else I've met says you were once ponies. Now taking this into the fact you've changed physically means that somehow, your DNA had somehow gone under mutation and evolved everyone in this world. With that in mind, since everyone were once ponies, I figure at best that you can eat meat," Fluttershy started shaking with tears coming from the corners of her eyes but Basil continued, "but that doesn't mean you have to eat meat!"

Everypony looked up at Basil in confusion when Rainbow Dash got up, "Hold up! You just said we can eat meat but now you're saying we don't have to at the same time."

He snapped his fingers towards Rainbow saying, "Exactly! You see, back in my world; people have made choices to wither or not to eat meat and they seem happy. So since you girls were once ponies, it's your choice if you want to eat meat or not."

Basil felt really tired after explaining all that and sat back down and almost fell asleep when he was tackled by a hugging Fluttershy, "Oh thank you thank you thank you! I've been so worried about the whole meat thing, that I thought I was going to have to send my animal friends away to protect them!" She shouted happily while Basil tried to regain balance so the chair would tip over.

He was blushing red when he felt two large breast pressing up against him and he shouted, "What did I say about sexual harassment! Fine, you're welcome now get off me!"

Fluttershy lifted herself off Basil with her wings but she was still smiling.

Twilight was already halfway through her notebook when she looked towards her friends, "Anypony else want to ask him a question?"

Rarity shot her hand up and walked towards the tired human, "IF you wouldn't mind answering, how did you make such a marvelous looking home? The ground seems so smooth that you can almost see your own reflection!" She finished looking at herself in her marble-like reflection.

Basil was having a tough time staying awake but he answered the best he could, "Marble is basically earth *yawn* but refined and polished so I transmuted the earth to make this…" he almost dozed off but woke himself up for a second, "marble! Does that explain your question?"

But to his annoyance and disbelief, Rarity was still looking at her reflection not even listening to anything he had just said. Basil hung his head down and sat his back against his chair closing his eyes.

Rainbow got up and shook him, "Hey stay awake. We can't have you falling asleep during interrogation."

He didn't seem to hear her because his vision was getting blurry and all he heard were slow motion type sounds. Not liking being ignored, she tried to think of a way to wake Basil up and keep him up. She then had a brilliant idea that would work and make her impression on Basil.

She grabbed his face with both hands and brought him towards her and kissed him on the lips. The other five gasped at her boldness but none were more shocked and surprise than Basil. At first he didn't know what was going on, he felt something moist go over his lips and pressed against them. He slowly opened his eyes to see Rainbow Dash in front of him with her eyes closed. He opened his mouth to say something but the second he did, she snaked her tongue into his mouth making him freeze. She explored his mouth memorizing every inch of his mouth with her tongue before pulling back.

Basil just sat there wide eyed even as a trail of saliva linked to their mouths. Rainbow snuggled up to him and purred, "Did that wake you up?"

Applejack silently cursed her luck for waiting too long and now Rainbow Dash was ahead of her. Rarity tried to look away from such vulgar activities but couldn't help but stare at his reaction. Fluttershy was looking down looking flushed as she witnessed her friend kissing Basil. Pinkie Pie was jumping up and down asking if she could have a turn with Basil. Twilight was looking worried towards him and her friend wondering if she should warn Rainbow.

Basil could feel his heartbeat skip a few beats before it started gaining speed and getting faster and faster. His once slow heartbeat was now started beating faster than he ever felt before and before he know it, his head slumped down unmoving.

The girls could only watch in silent until Pinkie bluntly asked, "Did you kill him, Dashie?"

They then started doing everything they could to wake him back up but in Basil's mind, he was K.O'ed. it was only with a strange blue spark that shocked his body and making his chest jump did he wake up. But he didn't wake up quietly; he actually awoke screaming slowly but loudly.

He checked his body to make sure nothing was fried and sighed with relief. But when Basil looked up at Rainbow, he couldn't help but snort and almost laugh. Her hair was frizzled and the ends of her hair was black.

Her friends on the other hand started laughing in good nature and when Rainbow saw herself in the marble, even she started laughing. Basil was trying to hold in his laughter not wanting to laugh during his interrogation. But the funny look that he thought were only possible to television shows or anime got to him.

He started chuckling at first, but then it moved to a normal laugh. But with the help with Pinkie pulling a feather from behind her back and tickling Basil with it that he started laughing his hardest and loudest along with the Mane Six.

They had calmed down after laughing for so long that Pinkie was on the ground trying to catch her breath.

Basil had to wipe a tear made from all the laughing and said with a smile, "While I may not like this world very much," the girls looked chest fallen but he continued, "But meeting you girls and that one lieutenant showed me I could at least trust you while I'm stuck here."

Twilight and her friends all smiled to finally have the full complete trust of Basils.

After all the commotion were over, Twilight had one more duty from the princess to do.

She coughed to get everyponies attention and pulled out a letter from her pocket and held it out for Basil, "This is a personal letter from Princess Celestia stating your judgment from couldn't believe that after all that trust and hope he gave Twilight and her friends and she goes and give him his judgment letter? He looked at the letter with slight disgust wondering what the great princess of the sun have in store for him.

Deciding to just get it over with, Basil unrolled the letter and begun reading.

_**Dear Basil,**_

_**This letter you are receiving is not just judgment letter but also a report about your actions in Canterlot. It turns out the evidence Discord found was sadly true, the Royal Council has been doing many things behind mine and my sisters' back. The Royal Council is hereby disbanded until a new council can be chosen, so until then, I'll be the one judging you. After your actions from Canterlot; I feel you may be dangerous for the citizens of Equestria. But after your actions from the Discord incident, I feel that you can be trusted and you know right from wrong. So with I, Princess Celestia of Canterlot, hereby absolve all charges set against you. I would also like to fully welcome you to Equestria with full citizenship until you are able to return home. This way you can never be chased by the Royal Guard ever again. I hope to hear great things from you Basil and also hope to see you again under different circumstances.**_

_**From Princess Celestia**_

Basil read the letter and reread over again to make sure he didn't miss anything important. After making sure he read everything, he rolled the letter back up and pointed at Twilight, "Is this some kind of joke?"

Twilight smiled and held out a card, "It's no joke Basil. Celestia has given you full citizenship for Equestria."

Basil took the card and gave it a look over to see it was a basic id card with his name and home set for a place called Ponyville. He looked at the name of the home and wondered, _"Do all towns in this world have weird names or is it just me?"_

At first he couldn't be happier that he was no longer wanted or anything but inside he was crying for joy. It was until he received the card that what he was feeling inside was now coming to the surface.

A single tear drop hit the card and the girls looked at Basil to see tears rolling down his face. But that wasn't all; his glasses that remained on his face the whole time cracked and the thing he used to keep his hair in a ponytail snapped and his hair was free. It was if they held out only because Basil was on the run.

"What wrong sugarcube?" Applejack asked going to his side. He tried to wipe the tears away but they wouldn't stop flowing.

"It's just your princess; she isn't fair for doing something like this for me."

Twilight came to his other side and started patting him on the back, "What do you mean? Aren't you happy that you won't be chased by anypony anymore?"

"Of course I'm happy! It's just; I was so prepared to do anything within my power to get home. Even if it meant going against Equestria… but now with this card." Basil held up the card to prove he's now a citizen of Equestria, "I can take my sweet time figuring out a way to get home without the stress of watching my back."

The girls all gave him a group hug as he cried his tears of joy.

After all that was over with, Basil took off his glasses and sighed that they finally broke on him but without them he was blind, until he looked at the girls.

"Hey! I can see pretty well without my glasses on. That's a first." He looked around as if he's seeing things for the first time.

Rarity took his glasses giving them a look over, "If you want darling, I can have these fixed tomorrow." Basil smiled in gratitude and nodded.

"If you don't mind one bit, thank you."

Twilight stood in front of Basil and poked his chest, "One more thing before me and the girls leave, where are the Elements of Harmony?"

The question itself made him stood completely still while he eyed another door in the door. Pinkie saw the door and started walking towards it asking, "Are they in here?"

Basil tried to run ahead of her with his powers but he just ended hitting his face on the floor after slipping. He used his unnatural strength and leapt over the girls and landed right in front of Pinkie and slammed his back against the door.

"There is nothing in this room that says your Elements or whatever are in here." Basil said looking nervous.

Pinkie didn't looked convinced and her friends were starting to gather around them, "But you looked at this door like it holds some secret you don't want out."

She basically hit the nail on the mark, the room Basil was trying to guard did have the elements but also something else that he didn't want out. Seeing that he was outnumbered, he concentrated his body to become see through and he phased through the door and locked it.

Pinkie started banging on the door wanting to know what he was hiding. Soon Rainbow Dash and Applejack joined her and banging on the door but stopped when they started hearing loud noises on the other side.

It sounded like a whole crew of ponies was destroying the room and rebuilding it just to destroy it again. The sounds stopped and the door opened to see a nervous and sweating Basil holding the jewel box with the elements.

"See here they are! And nothing oddly weird was in this room."

Pinkie and the others walked in the room to only see a blank and bare room like it there was nothing in it in the first place. The girl's know that he was hiding something but from the look on his face; it wasn't serious, just embarrassing.

Twilight accepted the box and raised her hand for handshake as her friends decided to wait outside. But not without Rainbow Dash flying over to him and giving a quick hug and a smirk that still scared Basil.

Turning back to Twilight, he smiled and shook her hand, "Thanks for all you've done for me Twilight. I would probably be still try hiding and fighting if I didn't have this card now."

"No problem at all Basil, but I was wondering if you don't have anything planned tomorrow. Then I would love to show you around Ponyville and for you to meet everypony in town." Twilight asked looking away slightly.

If Basil was back home, he would say Twilight was trying to ask him out but thought that wasn't likely, "Sure, why not? I guess while I'm here, I may as well get to know some people while in my quest to find my way home."

She looked happy to say the least and went to walk out of his home but stopped. He was about to ask what was the matter but Twilight quickly walked back towards him and gave him a kiss on the cheek before scurrying away.

Basil stood there and staring at the door for a while even after he was alone. The only light in the room was the light from the fire place now that the door was closed. He quickly realized that Twilight still had his bracelet so he grabbed his forgotten sword and flowed magic through it. The lights came on in the form of shining crystals on the ceiling and walls.

It was then he started talking to someone in various positions in the room, "I can't believe that I don't have to run anymore. While that is good and all, my real problem starts now." He said sitting on the ground.

"How am I going to find the same bright light that brought me here is the first problem." Basil said laying on the ground but a different spot.

He was now in the corner hugging his knees close to him as he continued, "Plus what was up with Rainbow Dash kissing me out of nowhere? I don't even know her that well and she still kisses me?"

Basil was now sitting at a poorly made stone table, "I wonder why this table didn't turn out so well? Huh, never mind that. Anyway, there's no way the girls hold feeling for me already right?"

Now he was in the corner hugging his knees again but he seemed depressed and facing the corner, "I hate not understanding things and this feeling I'm feeling is starting to bother me. I mean the only thing I can do is ignore their feelings and hopefully they'll understand. I mean, I'm not even from this world."

Basil was now standing in front of the fire place looking at the fire, "I've never had much of attention from girls in my world so why is it so different now?"

"So what you're saying is that I'm not wrong and I'm just experiencing new things which confuses me to over think things?" Basil said pacing back and forth in front of his chair.

He then turned to the chair smiling, "Thanks for listening man. I couldn't have figured this out without you."

A Basil clone was sitting on the chair taking notes but stopped and smiled, "Any time." He then poofed away leaving Basil to his own thoughts.

But as he sat down, a thought came to his mind, _"Yep, I've gone mad. I've literally started talking to myself!"_

He laid there not even thinking of the possibilities he'll have once he visits Ponyville. He may be ready for the new world, but are they?

* * *

**Author Note: **I hoped everypony enjoyed the chapter. Be sure to leave a review.


	11. Chapter 6 Part One: Trip to Ponyville

**Disclaimer:** I do not own MLP: FIM, Hasbro does. I only own the Oc's I put this story.

**Author Note:** Hello Readers! Sorry for the long wait, if i get out of sync in updating it takes me a while to get back into sync… and also writer's block helped as well. But anyway I'm still alive and I have not lost interest in this story. I will be updating more since I've uploaded this chapter so cross your fingers for more updates. Sorry if this is not my best but new chapters should be coming up soon.

* * *

**(Basil's Base/Home, Next Morning)**

Basil slowly awoke hoping that everything he had experienced was all just a dream but his hopes were crushed when he found himself on the lazy boy chair. He looked around to see his light crystals were dim and the fire in the fireplace had long burnt out.

Getting up with a yawn, Basil stretched his arms and back from sleeping sitting up.

"I've got to stop sleeping like that. I'm going to grow up with a bad back sooner or later." It wasn't his first time sleeping on a chair; he did that most of the time in his old room.

Basil was about to get straight to work on finding a way home but his stomach growls stopped him in his tracks. Looking down and patting his stomach, he grumbled, "I can't concentrate on an empty stomach. Where am I going to find food, I already ate my snacks from yesterday."

He looked around wondering what to do until he remembered Twilight and his citizen card, "That's it! I'll go see Twilight and she can show me where to eat around town! I'm so smart."

Basil looked proud of himself but before he could get ready, a voice called out, **"Hmm, I wouldn't give you a pat on the back just for stating the obvious."** He stopped and looked at the wall and the two faces he didn't really want to see showed up.

Bellicus gave him an unimpressive look and said, **"Should you really be trusting so easily? They could be plotting behind your back."**

"**Oh, come now Bellicus."** Serena started looking at the voice of rage smiling, **"I think it's a good thing that he's started to trust again."**

Basil sighed as the two voices started debating against each other on wither he should trust the girls or not. Deciding to end the conversation, he spoke up, "Not that I'm not happy to see you both, but what do you want?"

That made them stop debating and look towards Basil, Serena was the first to speak, **"We just wanted to make sure that you were happy with your decision."**

Bellicus was grumbling to himself but said loud enough, **"Yes, it wouldn't be the first time you regretted a choice."**

Basil didn't say anything but he did give the voice of aggression a quick glare before leaving with his sword attached to his hip. Both the faces looked towards each other before vanishing from the reflection.

After the unwanted conversation, Basil walked out of the hidden entrance and looked up to the trees. He had always wanted to travel by jumping from tree to tree like in his manga, but could never do it in the real world. But now that he had powers, Basil smirked planning his route.

How hard could it be to jump on trees and finding a town?

**(Entrance of the Everfree Forest, Thirty Minutes Later)**

It turns out traveling by trees and going out trying to blindly look for a town was harder than he expected.

First, he kept ramming into the tree trunks or missing the tree branch completely and crashing on the hard grassy surface. Second, he kept getting lost and ending back to where he started hopelessly lost. So Basil ended up retracing Twilight and her friends footprints showing him the exit.

He was a complete mess with dirt and grass stains on the front of his jacket, some small twigs stuck in his hair, scratches and cuts were on his face for hitting the tree a dozen times. Plus he almost lost his slip on shoes when he fell into a pit.

It was safe to say he wasn't having the best morning ever.

Basil crawled on his hands and knees to get under a tree and laid under the nice shade. He looked at the forest with such dislike and raised his hand, **"**I hope the forest likes having a clear new road after I'm done with it! **Cero**!"

An orb of red energy started gathering around his hand and was about to let out full blast when it the energy scattered on him. He looked at his hand wondering why that didn't work.

A thought came to his head but he prayed that wasn't the answer. Basil brought his other hand and started gathering chakra at his palm and rotating it. A **Rasengan** started forming but it soon lost its speed and dissipated.

He didn't like where this thought of his was going so he looked around and found a lake nearby. Basil got up with his body shaking and stumbled to the lake surface and looked in his reflection.

"Bellicus! Serena! What's going on with my body?" He questioned loudly wanting answers.

Their faces formed around his reflection with Bellicus looking grumpy, **"What do you want? Can't you see we're sleeping?"**

Basil shook his head not believing a word said, "Yeah, go back to sleep after you answer me! What's going on with my powers!? I've been noticing some things after Twilight and her friends left."

Serena looked conflicted when she told him, **"That's because you've finally calmed down."**

"What do you mean? I've always been calm." Basil defended himself and crossing his arms.

"**But not completely calm, human."** Bellicus smirked enjoying his host's frustration.

"**Basil,"** Serena started out, **"your body has been constantly pumping adrenaline to keep your body going during the misunderstanding with Canterlot."**

Basil looked at the two heads in disbelief that his powers were now giving out on him now of all times.

"But I need this power to get me home! This is my only hope if I ever want to see Aunt Nancy and Uncle Bill!"

"**Now Basil, you still have your powers but at a lesser extent."** Serena said calmingly and soothingly.

He calmed down a little but still wanted to know more, "Ok, that's a start. How am I going to access full power if my adrenaline was the only thing keeping me going?"

Bellicus let out a scoff and bluntly spoke, **"Get off your lazy butt and get to training."**

Basil tried to come up with an insult but shut his mouth when he realized he couldn't think of anything. So in frustration, he smacked the water's surface and walked away from the lake.

"Stupid heads telling me my own powers are giving out on me. How am I going to train these powers from scratch!?" He yelled at no one but at himself.

He had once read on a forum that an otaku would give anything for an anime power but now he was starting to see this power as a burden. Basil was starting to think to just pack it in and get used to the world because he was going to be there a bit longer then he thought.

Depressed that his powers were novice level again, Basil made his way back to the forest until he heard a voice call out, "Basil, there you are!"

Turning around to see Twilight running towards him, he stood straight and tried to make himself presentable. She caught up to him and smiled, "You remembered about today. I'm glad that you decided to come, I thought I was going to have to get you."

"Y-y-yeah no p-problem. I-in fact I was just on my way to Ponyville to see you for that tour." Basil said trying to calm himself from shyness.

"Really?" she asked teasingly, "Because on my way here, I saw you heading in the opposite direction." He flinched when he knew he was caught.

Basil sighed nervously and lied through his teeth, "Sorry, just a little nervous on meeting new people that I was having second thoughts.

Twilight seemed to accept this but noticed another thing he had been saying for a while, "I've noticed that you say people, anyone, or everyone. Why don't you say ponies, anypony, or everypony?"

He had a look on his face that screamed 'you're not serious, are you?' when he sarcastically told her, "Yeah, that's going to happen anytime soon."

Turning around and walking on the dirt road, Basil started heading towards town while trying to clean himself up with Twilight by his side, "Why not? It'll make you seem more like a normal citizen in Equestria."

"Why would I want to look normal in a world I don't know? If you people can't accept my style of talking then that's not my problem." Basil said sticking his nose in the air.

Twilight stepped in front of him and held his hands, "Now don't be like that. Everypony will accept you for who you are. Come on say it, please, for me?"

He tried looking away and taking his hands back but she held her hold and gave him her best pouty look. Basil had thought he seen every pouty look since he keeps an eye out in high school but Twilight's look takes first place in his books.

Sighing in defeat, he quietly said enough for only her to hear, "When are we going to meet… every… pony?"

She gave him a quick hug and grabbed Basil's hand, "Right now! But let's go at your own pace."

They then started walking down the dirt road with Twilight pulling his arm. But Basil could be seen with a slight blush on his cheeks; he noticed that she was holding his hand. As they walked, Twilight couldn't help but think to what Princess Celestia's letters that was sent to her and her friends said.

**(Flashback, Twilight's Tree House)**

"Spike! Are you awake yet?"

Twilight was down in her living room running around her library looking through books after books with the bracelet she forgot to give back.

"Yeah, I'm coming!" A kid's voice yelled from upstairs.

A young teen with green spiky hair, a long sleeve purple and green shirt, same colored pants, and same colored sneakers. He walked down the stairs placing his hands on his hips, "Do you need help finding something?"

Looking and throwing a book behind her, Twilight looked towards Spike, "Have you seen the 'Steps on how to make that special stallion yours.' Book? I remembered seeing it over here but I can't find it."

Spike walked to the other end of the bookcase she was checking and pulled out the first book he grabbed, "You mean this one?"

The book started glowing and yanked spike along with it making him fall to the ground. Twilight looked at the title and smiled, "Yes! This is the exact book I'm looking for!"

"Why do you need that book again?" Spike asked getting up and patting himself off. It was there that it finally clicked in his head and jumped up excited, "You have a special somepony you want to get with!"

Twilight blushed with embarrassment and hid the book behind her, "What! No I don't, I was just setting it aside for… another mare who wanted to read it for instructions."

Spike didn't looked convinced one bit but said with a fake tone, "Ok, but if she really wants to make that special stallion hers then I'd say read the mature version next to it. It has a bunch more details on how to make him fall for her."

He then proceeded to go into the kitchen and make dish noises to make her think he was doing chores. Spike then sneaked back to corner and peered around to see Twilight taking the mature version of the book off the shelf. He jumped out from his hiding spot and laughing out loud making her jump into the air surprised.

"I knew it! You do have a special somepony you like!"

Twilight was looking embarrassed and shyly admitted, "Ok, yes… there is somepony that I like…"

Spike was so happy that he was going to say something but all that came out was a large burb with a large amount of magic dust coming out of his mouth. The dust gathered in the air and formed six scrolls. Five of the six scrolls flew out an open window while the last one fell onto the ground.

Levitating the scroll and unrolling it, Twilight look and read aloud.

**Dear Twilight and Friends**

**By now you should all have received the same letter you are now reading. This letter is in regards of Basil's unknown power that he possesses. The new royal council has agreed to allow him to stay in Equestria, but they all seem to have problems with his abilities. They fear that if he continues to grow more and more powerful, that even me, Luna, or the Elements of Harmony won't be able to defeat him. So… what I'm asking you do to do is to keep his mind off his powers in anyway. And I know the perfect way you can do it.**

For some strange reason, Twilight could imagine her imagine her teacher smiling evilly as she wrote the next part. So she read the last part to herself since it regards Basil.

**I know you and your friends are starting to hold feelings for Basil. So I suggest that a unrelated phobia competition to see who's feelings he returns first. Anything goes in this competition so be prepared to do anything for Basil.**

**Signed Princess Celestia.**

Twilight couldn't help but have a look of pure shock before screaming in surprise and the letter getting burned by an accidental magic spark.

"Hey! I didn't get to read or hear about the last part yet." Spike complained as he swept up the ashes. Twilight was hurrying around trying to find her shoes.

"I'll tell you later Spike! I need to go find Basil right now. Ah, here they here!" She found her shoes being under a pile of books and magically put them on.

Twilight ran through her door and as it closed, her assistant called out to her, "Who's Basil?"

**(Flashback Ends)**

Twilight came to her senses after she remembered her memories and looked at Basil who walked in front of her staring up in the sky, _"He does have a conflicted personality, but I believe he can change if he just gets to know everypony."_

Basil on the other hand was looking around the scenery amazed on how far the grass grows and no concrete streets or sidewalks anywhere. The world around him felt foreign since he grew up in Boise living in town.

"_This feels so weird. I'm actually missing the hard surface floor of the streets"_ He thought feeling his shoes step on dirt.

Twilight watched Basil from the corner of her eye trying to think on what to say to the human. She had read the mature version of her book and it had… interesting ideas on how to make him like her.

She steeled her nerves and walked up to Basil wrapping her arms around his, "So, how do you like our world so far?" Twilight regretted asking that when he looked annoyed and started ranting.

"How do I like this world? I can honestly say that my dream to visit a world was crushed the second woke up in this world! First, I get chased around a forest, a town, castle grounds, and finally captured by that night princess! Then there the, oh so lovely, interrogation I enjoyed. But the best part about this world is a dragon horse thing wanting me to help him!"

What he didn't know was that his cutie mark was glowing through his shorts and a dark red aura was surrounding his eyes and frightening Twilight a bit but didn't show it.

Basil took silent deep breathes through his nose, the dark glow and red aura eyes dimmed until they were gone. Then his black and white wings grew out but the dark wing started glowing white and his eyes turned normal red.

"But there are some good things about this world as well. I went from being a scrawny geek who loves anime to an ordinary looking teen who can fight. These powers, the magic, and the wings were shocking at first but now I may see myself studying them a bit more to see what I can do."

Twilight was a bit sad that she or anypony was included in his rant but noticed that his cutie mark and his wings had a certain shine that drew her attention.

"… plus, I was able to meet you… and your friends. So guess it isn't that bad where I have no friends or anything." He said hiding his face and kept walking.

What Basil didn't see was her face turning red and sheepishly nodding before following after him making sure not to lose him.

**(Entrance of Ponyville)**

When they got to the entrance of the town, they immediately got everyponies attention and were being stared at. It was there, they were experiencing problems, aka, Basil not liking the attention.

"Never mind I'm outta here! I've changed my mind!" He yelled trying to get out of Twilight's hold as she struggled to keep him from running. And from the way she was being dragged by her heels, she wasn't doing a good job.

"There just interested in meeting you for the first time! I promise they won't mob you or chase after you!" Twilight said raising her borrowed bracelet and levitating Basil in the air.

Since he didn't have his bracelet and his sword fell to the ground as soon as he was lifted into the air. He was trying to swim or flail around to get free of the hold and yelling, "I'm not worried about that! I'm just not that good on first impressions!

Basil was then turned around to face the magic user and she placed her hands on his cheeks as she softly said, "Don't worry about that so much. I'm going to be by your side every step of the way." The look she gave him stupefied Basil to no end. It had a certain feel of comfort but another feeling was the most dominant feeling but he just couldn't put a word on it.

Knowing that she wasn't going to be swayed, he sighed as he looked away, "Fine, I'll really give this a try."

Twilight smiled kindly as she was able to convince Basil. Before she could let him down, a rainbow colored blur tackled Basil from the air and crashing onto the ground creating a dust cloud.

When Basil came to from the impact, he noticed Rainbow Dash looking a bit dazed and laying on top of him with her face being near his. He immediately rolled her over and was now on top so he can get up from her.

"Is that how you always greet some… pony," He started out looking towards Twilight who nodded smiling, "or am I just that special?" He finished grinning hoping he looked cool at least.

Rainbow Dash got up looking sheepishly apologetic, "Sorry about that, I just got excited seeing you visiting Ponyville that I sped up too fast."

"_You're telling me. You almost broke my sternum."_ Basil thought feeling pain in his chest and grabbing his sword.

Twilight knew that her friend got the same letter from the way she looked at Basil with a predatory grin. She coughed to get their attention and said, "Why don't I show you the library first and we can move on from there?"

Rainbow was about to suggest something else but Basil looked towards the bookworm with a gleam in his eye, "Did you say library?"

Twilight smiled as she started towards the direction, "That's right, plus you'll be able to meet my number one assistant for the first time."

Basil followed after her while Rainbow Dash merely floated above them grumbling about her plans having to change to herself. She looked at Basil who actually looked happy to go to the library and thought, _"At least he still has a fighting side to him. You win this round Twi, but I'm not giving up just yet."_

She looked at Basil and slowly licked her lips remembering what happened in the cell tower. For Basil, he felt a shiver go up his spine and continued walking, while Twilight couldn't help but take a few glances at the human every now and then.

**(Twilight's House)**

"So who exactly is this Spike I've been hearing about?" Basil asked walking with Rainbow Dash on the ground walking too close to him.

Twilight was also next to him as she answered, "He's my number one assistant who's been with since he was born. He's a bit of a joker but he gets the job done in the end."

Rainbow Dash grabbed his arm and hugged his arm close to her breasts, "He's also a baby dragon." He started blushing when she basically put his arm between her breasts.

"_A baby dragon? Why does that sound so familiar?"_ For some reason, Basil felt like he heard the same thing somewhere when he was in Canterlot running away from the royal guard but couldn't place a finger on it.

They turned the corner and he saw the most interesting thing, the library was a tree with windows and a door. He was starting to get interested in what could be inside a tree home.

He ran ahead to open the door when Twilight called out, "I just know you're going to love Spike!" He stopped dead in his tracks as the name brought a memory to his mind.

"Spike?"

The door opened to show Spike behind the door expecting Twilight but found a familiar face he had met when he was in Canterlot with the girls. For Basil, it was like seeing someone you really didn't want to meet again.

"Hey! I remember you!

"Not you again!" They yelled at the same time.

Spike glared and went back inside but came back holding two medium size blade swords **(1)** holding them in a reverse style. He leapt towards Basil who was too surprised that he couldn't move. The memory of where he met Spike came to surface.

**(Flashback, Canterlot Streets)**

Basil was running away from the royal guards that just didn't know when to give up. He turned around a corner and waited with his fist pulled back. When they turned the same corner, he punched the ground making a medium size crater and creating a dust cloud.

With the temporary blindness, Basil charged through the guards punching or kicking anyone in his way. He appeared out of the dust cloud and made a run for anywhere but there.

He made great distance away from the guards and figured he deserved a little breather.

Basil sat down in an alley way with is back against the wall slightly out of breath. He would have passed out from exhaustion if he didn't hear sniffling and a child's crying.

Turning towards the alley, he looked over some boxes and found a young teen male crying. Normally in the situation he was in, Basil would've turned the other way and find another hiding spot but he couldn't just ignore a crying child.

But another problem arouse for him, He has never really talked to children all that much. The children in his world would throw water balloons or make fun of him whenever he tried reading either a book or manga in the park. He slowly approached the boy and nervously asked.

"Hey… kid, are you feeling alright?" The kid looked up at him quickly wiping away his tears.

"Yeah! I'm doing just great." He tried to tell Basil but he wasn't fooling anyone. They boys' eyes were clearly red and his face was red from the crying.

Basil leaned against the opposite wall from the kid and looked away from the kid, "So kid, is great another word for 'crying your eyes out'?"

"Stop calling me kid!" the boy snapped looking at the stranger, "My name is Spike and I wasn't crying!"

Looking at the named Spike, Basil could see he was clearly upset about something but didn't want to pry.

Turning back to the streets, he called out walking away, "Fine, but you're never going to get better if you don't tell someone about it."

Spike turned around and watched as the stranger walked away. He felt conflicted but he didn't want to cry to Twilight or any of his friends, "Wait!"

Basil stopped as just at the street and turned around to see Spike looking shy but said, "Um, maybe I can tell you after all… if you're interested?"

Looking around for any soldiers, Basil looked back to the kid who found the ground interesting. He contemplated on wither or not to listen to Spike, but he really needed to rest.

Walking to the kid, Basil sat down behind the boxes and patted the ground besides him. Spike took a seat near the stranger but wasn't too close.

It was there that they spent time talking about Spike's problem, the reason he was so sad is because of his new form. The kid used to be a full blood dragon, which surprised Basil a bit, when the big change happened in Equestria. Now he was squishy human child that couldn't even breathe fire or have claws anymore.

Basil sat there listening to him spill other problems but kept thinking about the dragon problem; he wanted to help but couldn't think of anything… oh scratch that. Turning to the kid, Basil then repositioned his sitting into Indian style.

"Hey, kid I might have found a way to see if your dragon heritage is really gone." Spike looked up in hope and asked.

"Really? What do I have to do?"

They both sat the same style and did breathing exercises to get their lungs ready. Looking down at the child, Basil instructed, "Now remember how your fire felt on the inside of your body. Remember the warm feeling as it traveled up your throat and out the mouth."

While Basil explained so calmly, Spike could actually feel a warm feeling enveloping his chest area.

"Now," the human stranger continued, "I want you to take a deep breath and keep that warm feeling in mind."

They both proceeded to take one deep breath and Basil finished with, "Finally let it all out!"

Spike let out a an non burp green fire towards Basil which surprised him so much that he fell backwards on the ground and let out his own regular fire breath up in the air. The guards around the area looked up in awe and went to check on the mystery fire.

Looking up at the fire in awe, Spike smiled big and jumped up and down, "I didn't know you were a dragon too! Why didn't you say so?"

Basil looking up and mentally cursing himself said, "That's because I'm not. I don't know how I did that, but I got to get going."

He was about to leave when Spike grabbed his jacket stopping him, "But I want to show you to my friends. You're going to love the six of them!"

The word number six cause Basil's whole body to lock up in fear. He slowly turned around and shakily asked if they were females and described each of them. Spike was happy when his new friend already knows his other friends, "Oh, you've met them already? That's cool! So let's go see them but knowing the mission they're on, they're going to be a while. Apparently they're searching for some alien or unknown creature that's in the city."

It was at that moment that the royal guard showed up pointing their weapons at Basil shouting, "There's no escape for you now Alien! Give yourself up and nopony needs to get hurt anymore!"

Basil cursed his luck and at the guard for revealing his secret in front of the kid. Spike couldn't believe his ears and what they've heard, his new friend was not only the unknown creature, but if he's the alien then that means he's already met Twilight, Rarity, and the others.

Turning to the nervous looking human, Spike practically growled, "What did you do to my friends?"

Quickly trying to explain himself and taking careful steps back, Basil quickly said, "I didn't do anything to them but defend myself!"

"So you did hurt them!" the young dragon accused while grabbing his choice of weapons: twin swords in a reverse grip.

Spike then charged towards the stranger with anger in his eyes. Basil quickly unsheathed his sword to defend himself.

Spike for his size was perfect when it came to speed and being agile, he tried slashing his chest only to have it blocked. He then took a leap back and charged again but jumped in the air spinning like a top. Basil had to keep his guard up blocking the multiple strikes but the amount of sparks flying made him nervous. He still wasn't used to the sword so he had to end the fight fast if he wanted to escape.

Going on the offensive, Basil lunged forward with a thrust but had to stop when Spike didn't defend. He just stood in his spot looking surprised and frightened when the sword tip poked his nose.

Using the kid's temporary fright, Basil punched a kid size hole in the wall, grabbed Spike while spinning around, and shoved him into the hole.

Confused at first, Spike tried to get himself unstuck but found it difficult. He really tried his hardest to get out of the hole but nothing he did worked.

"Sorry kid, but I'm outta here! Good luck on your dragon thing!" Basil called out as he made his escape over the buildings.

Spike could only watch in frustration and anger as the stranger he thought was his friend escape. He swore that if they ever meet again, things won't turn out the same way.

**(Flashback ends)**

Basil only stared in seconds of fear that he couldn't even move a single finger. Spike would've hurt the human greatly if Twilight wasn't there to stop him in midair with magic.

Twilight quickly took Spike back in the house while Rainbow Dash flew to Basil seeing if he was ok. After getting her assistant to calm down, she asked in a scolding tone, "What were you about to do Spike?! Basil here is our new friend."

"Friend?! How can you say he's our friend if he was the main cause for all the chaos yesterday?" Spike argued still glaring at the human who was still staring at him dumbfounded.

Twilight tried to explain in her best way but Basil regained his senses and glared at the young dragon, "What the hell was that for? I help you figure out to breathe fire again and this is what I get? Next time, fight when I'm ready and see what happens."

Spike glared back at the human and said back, "You were the first one to betray my trust! You didn't tell me you were the alien!"

Basil looked at the kid with slight hate and his eyes slowly started getting darker as he reached for his weapon and Spike did the same.

Seeing the situation getting worse, Twilight jumped between them and Rainbow Dash held the human back by pulling him back by hooking her arms under his. The purple haired girl looked back and forth saying, "Enough! I don't want you two fighting anymore got it!"

They merely glared at each other before looking away but jumped when Twilight stomped her foot.

"Got it!" She firmly asked again making both males sweat nervously.

"Fine."

"Whatever." Both Spike and Basil said.

After that Spike went upstairs to avoid looking at the human and Basil went to the first bookshelf picking the first book he saw going through the pages. Rainbow Dash dragged her friend to the kitchen to speak of something important.

"I know you got the same letter so here's the deal; I get to have him first and you get him second." The rainbow colored girl said grinning cockily. Twilight merely frowned.

"Who says you get to have him first. Besides since I've found him first in the forest I say I get to show him my feelings first." She said crossing her arms.

They turned back to Basil to see him looking through more books looking interested, "There is no way I can read any of this** (2)**." That statement made them both trip over their feet and look at him surprised.

"All these letters are totally different from my worlds. There goes that hope of finding a way home." Basil sadly sighed putting the book away. Both girls looked towards each other slightly relieved that the books can't tell him anything but didn't show it.

"Aw, that's ok." Rainbow Dash said going up and putting an arm around his neck, "You can learn at your own pace and maybe one day you can read these books."

Basil didn't say anything due to her hold around his neck was putting his face too close to her chest making him turn red. Twilight coughed again to get their attention and said, "Since Basil can't read the books right now, I say we go meet the other girls."

They nodded in agreement but Rainbow Dash pressed his face into her breasts real quick before pushing him away laughing. Basil walked towards the door to look around the town but not before hearing a voice on top of the stairs say, "Hmph, good riddance."

He turned back around to see Spike looking down at him with an unfriendly look which made him clinch his fists. Twilight saw the hostility between the two and levitated Basil out the door before things got worse.

Once outside, Basil was set back down on the ground and Twilight looked disappointed as she shook her head, "What was that all about? Why were you two about to start fighting?"

The human wasn't happy to say the least when he stood up, Basil looked to Twilight and Rainbow and was about to say something when he was tackled to the ground by a pink blur.

Basil felt the air leave his chest as he hit the ground but he still looked up to see who knocked him over to see Pinkie Pie smiling down on him. Pinkie lowered her face close to Basil's as she said, "Ohmygosh! You actually made it into Ponyville! I was starting to worry you would never come but then you showed up! I was so excited to see you that I just couldn't help on how fast I was going and-" she would've kept going if Basil didn't hold his hand up.

He tried to get Pinkie off of him but couldn't due to Pinkie moving her lower body over his. Basil let out a surprised gasp as Pinkie started rubbing herself, it would've kept going if Rainbow Dash and Twilight didn't break it up.

"Ok, that's enough of that." Twilight said picking her pink haired friend off of Basil.

He let out a sigh of relieve but flinched when Rainbow said behind, "Yeah, besides you can't just go straight for the prize. You need to work on the rest of his body." She reached out for him but Basil got out of her reach quickly.

Jogging a few feet away, he turned back to tell Rainbow with a slight blush, "How about that tour now?"

Basil turned away and started walking down the street, but Pinkie Pie pulled her friends back and whispered, "I'm planning a surprise party for Basil, but I need time to set it all up. I'll find you when things are ready."

Twilight and Rainbow Dash smiled and nodded turning back to Basil who was looking down a well in amazement. After looking at the well, Basil turned back to his new friends and thought back to their actions towards him. He started turning red and turned away looking up to the sun wondering what the new world he was in would throw at him.

**(Zecora's Hut)**

Zecora was outside of her hut gathering herbs and plants to make her many potions and remedies. As she was about to enter her hut, she felt that somepony was behind her and turned to see a cloaked human figure with a hood covering his face.

"Well what have we here? A mysterious pony coming out of nowhere. Tell me who you are. You come from so far." Zecora rhymed.

The cloaked figure walked towards Zecora with unknown intentions.

* * *

**List of Reference (I own nothing listed here.)**

**Cero/Bleach:** Yes, I know that would have been overdoing it but I thought Basil would be frustrated enough to not think when he attempted it.

**Rasengan/Naruto:** Yup, Basil also lost the ability to form the Ransengan for now.

**(1):** Spike's weapon is inspired by Tales of Xilla 2, Ludger Will Kresnik twin swords.

**(2):** I'm not sure if this is true but I'm sure that Earth and Equestria have different letters in the alphabet.

**Author Note:** I hope everypony liked the chapter, and feel please to leave a review to say how I did after a long wait for an update. Next chapter questions: What will happen to Basil now his powers are limited? What is the prize for Celestia's challenge? What will the Mane Six do to Basil to win? And who is the unknown person cloaked in mystery.


End file.
